


Denominador común

by tulique



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Que meterse con el pobre Ryuuga sea moralmente cuestionable no quita que sea, de hecho, una actividad de lo más divertida. Y si no que le pregunten a Sento.





	1. Mascota

**Author's Note:**

> Este va a ser un conjunto de oneshots independientes sobre Ryuuga y Sento. He escrito esto tras haber visto el capítulo 3, así que igual en el futuro alguien lee esto y ve que no cuadra con el canon.

Sento era un científico brillante, sí. Brillantísimo. Brillantérrimo, incluso. Tan brillante como para dar con invenciones que dejarían sin palabras a más de un premio Nobel. Ahora bien, quería pensar que esa capacidad de ser brillante era estrictamente metafórica; en otras palabras, no le constaba que fuese por la calle soltando brillitos y lucecitas multicolor.

Por eso mismo se quedó perplejo —por no decir _boquiabierto_ — al ver que Banjou y los Isurugi tenían la misma mirada que un ladrón de poca monta que acababa de ser deslumbrado por una linterna. Así que había dos opciones a barajar: la primera, y no por ello más fiable, era que Sento, en un sentido bastante literal, desprendía un brillo cegador. La otra era que alguno de ellos (Banjou) había metido la pata y este era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias.

El ceño de Sento ya estaba más arrugado que un pañuelo usado.

Fijo que le habían roto algo. Fijo que _Banjou_ le había roto algo.

Para Banjou aquellos ojos llenos de acusación y resentimiento anticipado no debieron de significar mucho, porque por poco (por muy poco, pensó Sento con algo que no sabía descifrar si era alivio o no) se le echó a los brazos.

Souichi intentó ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Ves? Luego dice que no —comentó Misora con desgana. A su lado, con los brazos cruzados y una risa tonta aún en los labios, estaba Souichi asintiendo con decisión.

—¡Pero que te calles de una vez! —ladró Banjou antes de volverse a Sento con semblante firme, como si quisese decir algo.

Salvo que no dijo nada. Su cara de circunstancias tampoco es que fuese de lo más reveladora.

Souichi y Misora seguían expectantes.

Pese a ser un genio indiscutible, Sento se estaba empezando a sentir un poco tonto. Estaría bien que alguien le explicase qué estaba pasando y por qué habían decidido involucrarle en sus peleas de niños pequeños. Aunque, estando Banjou de por medio, era un poco inútil exigir una dosis mínima de sentido común.

—A ver, ¿alguien me va a explicar qué ha pasado? —Sento suspiró, lo que hizo que Banjou se quedase como si su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo acabase de traicionar.

Ante eso, Misora le cuchicheó algo a su padre con una sonrisilla divertida.

—Nada —contestó Misora—, solo que tu mascota te echaba de menos.

—¿Mascota? —Sento alzó una ceja.

—¡Y dale con mascota!

Conque mascota. Los labios de Sento formaron una sonrisa que bien podría hacer juego con la de Misora. No hacía falta que nadie le explicase nada para entender punto por punto lo que estaba sucediendo.  Bien pensado, era casi insultante que a Sento no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza establecer semejante observación: Banjou era como una mascota.

Y no solo porque rompiese cosas, que también.

Cada vez que Sento volvía a casa, como ahora, Banjou se levantaba de un brinco e iba hacia él con una energía inexplicable (habría que omitir que no era un reencuentro entrañable que cabría esperarse entre un dueño y una mascota, sino los típicos “¡la próxima vez llévame contigo!” o “¿por qué has tardado tanto?”). También se podría mencionar, aunque muy de pasada, lo emocionado que parecía Banjou cada vez que algo le salía bien (a fin de cuentas, los idiotas siempre tienen suerte) y buscaba el visto bueno de Sento.

Banjou era como un cachorrillo al que Sento había traído a casa por mera pena. Es que a ver quién era el desalmado que podía decirle no a esa ropa llena de roña y a esa bragueta abierta. Pobrecito.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Banjou entrecerró los ojos, temiéndose lo peor.

—De nada, de nada —respondió Sento con un gesto serio que no se correspondía con las chiribitas de sus ojos—. Misora, cómo te pasas. Ya suficiente tiene con ser el fugitivo más buscado del país como para que tú encima te metas con él. ¿No tienes corazón o qué?

A Banjou le faltó poco para ocultarse detrás de Sento y echarle la lengua a Misora. El pobre se debía de pensar que aquellas palabras eran las de un defensor incansable y no las de un científico cabroncete que acababa de aliarse con una bruja.

Misora quería echarle la risa en la cara.

—Sento tiene razón. —Souichi apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hija—. Que Banjou no pare de preguntar cuándo llegará Sento a casa no es motivo de burla, cielo. Ponte en su lugar.

—¡Yo no hago eso! —Banjou no sabía dónde meterse, y Sento, por mucho que lo disimulase mejor, tampoco—. Bueno, solo una vez. ¡Una vez!

Sento no dijo nada.

—Dos veces —matizó Misora.

—Y en los últimos diez minutos —secundó Souichi.

Banjou se echó las manos a la cabeza, los Isurugi chocaron las cinco para demostrar que su plan malvado había sido un éxito y Sento estaba intentando descodificar sus sentimientos al respecto. Sabía que tenía que reírse de Banjou (era, a fin de cuentas, una norma no escrita del Nascita), pero había algo en él que se sentía feliz al imaginarse a don Bragueta Abierta esperándole impacientemente. Si es que lo visualizaba perfectamente: moviendo la pierna frenéticamente, dando vueltas, mirando el reloj, preguntándole por enésima vez a una Misora con más ganas de dormir que de hablar…

Apretó los labios durante un instante. Calma.

—¿Qué os he dicho de meterse con los demás? —Le dio un par de palmaditas a Banjou en el hombro—. No les hagas ni caso. Viven dentro de una nevera; no son normales.

—No, si ya veo, ya. —Banjou se aclaró la garganta, agachando en la cabeza—. En fin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

—Digamos que este Smash me ha dado más guerra de lo normal, ¡pero mira qué preciosidad me ha dejado! —Sento ni intentó ocultar su fascinación por la nueva esencia que había conseguido.

—Ya, eso está muy bien, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Que la próxima vez me dejes ir contigo. Puedo ayudarte —aseguró—. ¡Puedo luchar!

Como para demostrarle que había cierto peso en su afirmación, Banjou encendió su chip de luchador profesional y puso una pose acorde. Debería saber, y sobre todo a estas alturas, que un Smash era bastante más peligroso de lo que podría serlo un saco de boxeo con pinchos.

Aun así, o quizás precisamente por eso, Sento sonrió al ver la botella con la esencia de Kasumi en la mano de Banjou.

—Me lo pensaré —mintió. Poco había que pensar al respecto, de verdad.

—¿En serio? —A Banjou se le iluminó la cara por completo. Tal vez el más brillante de los dos, y en un sentido de lo más literal, no fuese Sento.

—Pero con una condición —Sento levantó el dedo índice. Misora lo observó con cara de saber qué estaba a punto de decir—: tienes que ser un buen chico.

Dicho eso, le acarició la cabeza a Banjou con una felicidad efervescente que estaba a punto de transformarse en una carcajada. Contagiado por aquella alegría momentánea, Banjou cerró los ojos, satisfecho, antes de darse cuenta de algo tan obvio como que Sento le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Buen chico, buen chico. ¿Quieres una galleta?

Ahí, como no podía ser de otra manera, Banjou vio con claridad que era la víctima de un chiste sin gracia. Apartó a Sento de un manotazo e intentó darle un empujón. No tuvo éxito.

—¡Que te den! ¡Te estaba hablando en serio!

—¿Es así como le hablas a tu salvador y dueño? —Sento sonrió.

—Te vas a quedar sin paseo, Banjou —dijo Misora de fondo, tirándose en la cama. Reírse de los demás también podía llegar a ser agotador.

—Tampoco nos precipitemos, que es capaz de hacerse caca aquí dentro.

Entre el estruendoso “¡te voy a matar!” de Banjou y su correspondiente intento de abalanzarse sobre Sento para estrangularlo, transcurrieron dos segundos. Dos segundos en los que, contra todo pronóstico, ambos estaban sonriendo como idiotas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es mi primer fanfic de Kamen Rider y no estoy muy satisfecha, pero espero que los siguientes capítulos sean mejores. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cama

El corazón de Souichi Isurugi era grande, enorme, superlativo; la cama en la que “descansaba” Sento, sin embargo, no lo era tanto. De modo que cuando su casero le informó (obligó) a que compartiese lecho con Banjou, arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Si ya a duras penas había espacio para él, no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño con el cuerpo de Banjou pegado, o casi pegado, a él.  
  
—Eso es lo que pasa cuando traes a casa a alguien sin consultar, _bambino_. —Souichi cruzó los brazos—. Esto es una cafetería, no un hotel.  
  
También era un laboratorio y el estudio desde el que Misora grababa su esperpéntico programa para frikis, así que el argumento de Souichi tampoco es que tuviese mucho peso. Aun así, bien cierto era que Sento había acogido a Banjou y tenía que hacerse responsable de él. Eso o darle una patada en el trasero y dejar que las autoridades le echasen la zarpa encima, cosa que Sento, tanto por razones que le incumbían a él directamente como por mera humanidad, no iba a tolerar.  
  
—Está bien. —Sento se resignó, soltando un suspiro—. Que duerma conmigo. Solo queda esperar que no ronque.  
  
Como una mala premonición hecha persona, Misora se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le lanzó a Sento una mirada burlona que bien podría encajar perfectamente en el rostro del mismísimo Satanás. Esto iba a ser terrible.  
  
*  
  
A Banjou no le sorprendió tanto el hecho en sí de que tuviese que dormir con el tipo aquel, sino la pretensión de que ellos dos, hombres adultos donde los hubiese, pudiesen caber ahí. Se lo preguntó al tío ese las suficientes veces como para que la única respuesta fuese una mueca de hastío o un resoplido.  
  
Que sí, que muy bien, pero ¿iban a caber?  
  
—¿Qué otra opción hay? ¿Que duermas en el suelo? —preguntó su nuevo compañero con una vocecilla ridícula, como si se estuviese riendo de Banjou en su cara.  
  
Básicamente estaba haciendo eso, sí. Qué tío.  
  
Pues había que aguantarse con lo que había. Banjou, encima de tener que compartir lecho con él, iba a verse obligado a usar un pijama prestado. Al menos olía a suavizante y a limpieza, cosa que no se podía decir de la ropa que hasta hacía bien poco llevaba puesta (y que su aliado prometía quemar).  
  
Ahora llegaba el momento decisivo: meterse en cama. Decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo no lo era tanto. No cuando iba a dormir con alguien que consideraba que compartir cama significaba abarcar él solito tres cuartos de la misma.  
  
—¡Oye, déjame sitio! ¡Muévete! —le gritó Banjou en la oreja.  
  
—¡Baja el volumen! Y tú no te quedes con las mantas. Y por cierto, así como consejo: dúchate la próxima vez.  
  
—¡Pues perdona por no oler como una rosa! No he tenido mucho tiempo para ducharme mientras huía de la justicia.  
  
—No me lo jures —comentó con una sonrisilla burlona.  
  
—¡Serás…!  
  
Banjou le atestó un codazo. No era una buena idea ponerse a pelear con el tipo que le había salvado la vida y que le estaba ofreciendo un techo, pero es que llevarse bien con él prometía ser difícil. Encima el idiota ese le devolvía los golpes.  
  
Hablando de golpes, alguien aporreó la pared. Ninguno de los tuvo valor (ni fuerzas, para qué mentir) para seguir discutiendo. Era mejor dormir, dejar que sus nudillos se tomasen un merecido descanso y aclarar las cosas mañana.  
  
—En fin —Su no tan querido salvador soltó algo que parecía ser una mezcla entre suspiro y bostezo, apagando la luz con el chasquido de los dedos. Menuda tecnología—, mañana más y mejor. Buenas noches, Banjou Ryuuga.  
  
—Buenas noches —Banjou cerró los ojos, bostezando, y los volvió a abrir. Sentía una mirada expectante pegada a su cogote.  
  
Porras. Tenía que decir algo.  
  
Un nombre.  
  
¡Un nombre!  
  
Un nombre que no sabía, eso estaba más que claro.  
  
—Buenas noches —repitió con una decisión que a saber de dónde salió—, _Bill_.  
  
Éxito. A Banjou se le escapó otro bostezo más y juraría que, aunque fuese solo por un segundo, aquella cama le pareció la más cómoda del mundo entero. Y eso que tenía medio cuerpo de fuera y el aliento de un tío de lo más raro cosquilleándole el cuello.  
  
Un chasquido. Se hizo la luz.  
  
—¿Bill? ¿Me acabas de llamar Bill? —preguntó Bill, o como leches se llamase, con toda la indignación habida y por haber.  
  
Iba a resultar que no se llamaba Bill, no.  
  
—¡Bueno, es que no sé cómo te llamas! Y tu nombre de héroe, o lo que seas, era Bill, ¿no? Pues ya está.  
  
—¡Es _Build_ , como en crear, construir! —Gruñó—. Me parece increíble que no te dignaras a recordar el nombre de la persona que te ha salvado la vida.  
  
Ante eso, Banjou se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara (literalmente) con Build, Bill, Build Clinton, que tenía unos ojos enormes y unas cejas que parecían moverse solas.  
No tenía pinta de estar de muy buen humor, por cierto.  
  
—¡Lo dices como si te hubieses presentado en algún momento! —protesto Banjou. Hizo una recapitulación mental del día y no recordó que en ningún momento el tío aquel dijese algo en referencia a su identidad.  
  
Mucho reírse de la bragueta y tal, pero de sí mismo no dijo nada de nada.  
  
—¡Claro que lo he hecho…! —Nada más decir eso, las cejas de Build salieron escopetadas y sus pupilas se clavaron en algún punto inconcreto de la cara de Banjou—. _Ah_. Es verdad. Me llamo Kiryuu Sento. Encantado.  
  
Como para darle fuerza a lo que acababa de decir, Kiryuu Sento —¿qué tipo de nombre era ese?— le ofreció la mano. Banjou lo miró con desconfianza, pero acabó estrechándosela sin saber muy bien si acababa de hacer un amigo o si estaba haciendo trapicheos ilegales con una persona de mala vida. Probablemente fuese lo segundo.  
  
—Yo soy Banjou.  
  
—Ya lo sé, idiota. —Sento entornó los ojos—. De verdad, ¿hay alguien en Touto que no sepa quién eres? Además, he dicho tu nombre hace dos minutos.  
  
—¡Tú sí que eres idiota, que ni siquiera te presentaste en todo el día!  
  
Más golpes a la pared. Estaba cabreando a… a alguien que tampoco tenía nombre.  
  
A Banjou no le apetecía preguntarse quiénes más vivían allí, qué era aquel lugar o de dónde había salido ese tal Sento. Era aceptar la ayuda de aquel friki que se transformaba en justiciero o que le castigasen de por vida por un delito que no cometió.  
  
—Mejor que no enfademos a Misora —añadió Sento en voz baja, dándose media vuelta—. Buenas noches, Banjou.  
  
—¿Quién leches es Misora?  
  
La respuesta a aquella pregunta fue un chasquido para que se apagase la luz. Tal vez el método de Sento fuese el más apropiado: mejor descansar y olvidar, aunque solo fuese una noche, todos los problemas que llevaba encima, que no eran pocos. Ya estaba un poco más cerca de volver con Kasumi.  
  
*  
  
Tres de la mañana.  
  
Aunque los ojos de Sento quisiesen fijarse en una cosa, aunque solo fuese en la humedad del techo, no iban a poder; aquella era la oscuridad absoluta. Mantas no tenía, y espacio en la cama casi que tampoco. Eso sí, una buena ración de ronquidos, cortesía de Banjou, sí que había para dar y tomar.  
  
Ya sabía él que esto iba a ser una mala idea.  
  
Por si la respiración fuerte de Banjou no fuese castigo suficiente, ahora resultaba que le estaba abrazando con fuerza y, con una probabilidad tan alta que le sacó una mueca de asco a Sento, dejándole un reguero de babilla en el hombro. Genial. Estas eran las consecuencias directas de ser buena persona.  
  
Aun así, Sento se echó aún más a un lado, teniendo casi todo su cuerpo de fuera, y cediéndole el trocito de manta que le quedaba a Banjou, que seguía durmiendo como un bendito. A saber en qué tipo de condiciones había pasado todas estas noches este pobre diablo. Aunque fuese un escandaloso y un idiota de tres pares de narices, Banjou no parecía mala persona, de modo que Sento no iba a ser el desalmado que le negase una noche plácida, aunque fuese a costa de su propio bienestar.  
  
Agradecería que Banjou no le aplastase ni le babase encima, eso sí. Ya la próxima vez, si es que tenían la desgracia de tener que compartir cama de nuevo, establecería unas fronteras más claras. Pero por ahora le iba a conceder ese lujo. Solo por ahora.

 


	3. Asesino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre entre los episodios 6 y 7 de Build.
> 
> La verdad es que no supe muy bien cómo adaptar el "aniki" de Tatsuya, así que usé "primo", que es como se refieren a veces los chicos de mi zona entre sí. Al menos hace unos años. Creo. En fin, que no estoy indicando necesariamente que haya un vínculo de parentesco entre ellos.

—¿Has matado a Katsuragi?

Contador: 1. Sento, en aquel preciso momento, tenía la cabeza en todos los sitios salvo en ese contador mental que no sabía que iba a necesitar. Banjou tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, como si fuesen las garras de un águila sobre su presa, y no tenía pensado soltarlo hasta que diese con una respuesta satisfactoria.

Respuesta que, por otro lado, no tenía.

—No lo sé —contestó Sento con franqueza.

Quizás sí. A fin de cuentas, Sento no recordaba nada de su vida pasada. Pudo haber sido un asesino sanguinario o simplemente un pobre diablo que tropezó con un crimen ya cometido.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Banjou apretó los dientes. Ojos inyectados en sangre. Un intento nada exitoso por no ponerse a gritar en medio de la calle— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡No me jodas!

—¡¿Y tú cómo pretendes que lo sepa?! —Sento se zafó de su agarre.

Ojalá fuese también así de fácil librarse de la duda de si era un asesino o no.

—¡Eres inocente! —exclamó Tatsuya. Tanto Banjou como Sento se voltearon, más sorprendidos de lo que el pobre Tatsuya habría agradecido, y lo miraron con gesto inquisitivo—El Tarou que yo conozco nunca haría algo así… Nunca, ¡jamás de los jamases!

La desesperación y la fe de Tatsuya no parecieron calar hondo en Sento. Quizás lo habrían hecho, y además con una fuerza desmedida y arrolladora, de no ser porque aquel nombre no le decía nada. Podría haber sido un rockero, un amigo excelente y un fracasado de aspiraciones ridículas. Incluso un asesino. Pero a Sento todo aquello le sonaba a una historia lejana, completamente ajena a él.

No era un asesino.

Aunque podría haberlo sido.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, eh? —recriminó Banjou, acercándose a paso rápido y amenazante.

Aun así, Tatsuya no reculó. Permaneció firme, sin importarle que ante él estuviese un tipo que tenía toda la pinta de querer darle una paliza desde el instante en el que se conocieron. Tragó saliva.

—¡Porque mi primo es buena persona!—Miró a Sento, el reflejo imperfecto y cada vez más difuminado de Tarou—. Nunca le haría daño a nadie.

La única prueba, si es que se la podía llamar así, era la fe inquebrantable de Tatsuya. Era el que mejor conocía a Tarou (mucho mejor que el propio Sento, desde luego), y su palabra era un escudo protector contra las miradas envenenadas de Banjou.

Sin embargo, Tatsuya no había estado en la escena del crimen. Ahí pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

—Ya discutiremos eso luego. —Sento suspiró—. Tatsuya, te acompaño a casa, ¿quieres? Banjou, tú puedes ir yendo al Nascita.

—¡Ja! Como que te voy a dar una oportunidad para que te largues corriendo. —Banjou puso los brazos en jarra. Sento ni reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—. Te tengo vigilado.

Esto iba a ser horrible.

*

El trayecto hasta la casa de Tatsuya duró 83 “¿has matado a Katsuragi?”. Lo único que podía hacer Sento era armarse de paciencia y notar cómo la carga que llevaba encima se iba haciendo más y más pesada.

Si no sabía la respuesta con la primera pregunta, era obvio que tampoco la iba a saber ahora. Claro que explicarle un concepto tan simple a un cabeza hueca como Banjou iba a ser tan útil como beber de una botella vacía.

—No me digas que vivías aquí. —Banjou abrió la boca de par en par. Mejor que se quedase así, boquiabierto y con cara de lelo, y no que siguiese metiendo el dedo en la llaga—. ¡Pero si está que se cae a cachos!

—Pero si está muy bien —Se defendió Tatsuya—, ¿a que sí, primo?

—Bueno…

Banjou reía, sin importarle que con tanto escándalo pudiese llamar la atención de los demás, como si fuese de verdad un anónimo y no el criminal más buscado del país. Ante tal muestra de estupidez, a Sento no le quedó otra que ponerle el casco en un vano intento de hacer que pasase desapercibido. Aprovechó el momento de confusión de Banjou para acompañar a Tatsuya hasta la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. —Tatsuya se quitó un momento las gafas y se mordió los labios—. No hago más que darte problemas.

Vaya, se le estaban poniendo los ojos vidriosos. Sento no sabía bien cómo afrontar esta situación. Para Tatsuya no debía de ser fácil reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, al que hacía un año que no veía, y ver que había dado un cambio radical. ¡Y tan radical, si ni siquiera recordaba nada!  

—Lo importante es que estés bien.

—Lo mismo digo. Llevaba un año sin saber nada de ti y pensaba que te había pasado algo horrible…y no me podía perdonar a mí mismo por haberte llevado adonde Katsuragi. —Se sorbió los mocos. Era igual que un niño—. ¡¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien!!

La ciencia debería investigar por qué Sento no murió en el momento en el que Tatsuya se lanzó a sus brazos. O a su tronco, mejor dicho; era la clara estampa de un bebé koala pegado a su mamá.

Sento le correspondió el abrazo, pero quedó tan frío y distante que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo. Conocía a Tatsuya de hace muy poco tiempo y, por muy ruidoso y pesado que pudiese llegar a ser, le había cogido cariño. Era un buen chico. Eso, sin embargo, no equivalía al apego que le podía tener alguien a su mejor amigo.

Debería disculparse.

—Tatsuya, yo…

—No quiero ser muy cansino, pero aún tengo algo que pedirte —dijo Tatsuya, agachando la cabeza.

—Sí, claro. —Sento intentó sonreír. No le salió muy bien—. Lo que quieras.

—Sé que no eres… _exactamente_ como yo te recordaba. Ahora eres Superman, luchas contra monstruos, tienes una vida nueva y hasta te llamas de otra manera. —Volvió a ponerse las gafas y se sorbió los mocos con decisión—. ¡Pero quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Sé que, seas quien seas, eres buena gente!

La boca de Sento se abrió de manera automática, soltando un patético “ _ah_ ”.

Tatsuya no sabía lo que decía. Si lo supiera, no querría seguir haciéndose daño a sí mismo viendo en Sento a una persona que ya no estaba ahí. Con Sento no iría a comer _yakiniku_ , no se dedicaría a soñar con un futuro rodeado de chicas guapas de la tele, y que tuviese bien claro que bajo ningún concepto volverían a tocar en un grupo de música. Debería decirle todo esto y más para evitar disgustos más adelante, pero Sento vio algo en la cara de Tatsuya que le sirvió para confirmar que él, en el fondo, ya sabía todo esto. Aunque no había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a su “primo” algún día, sabía que quien estaba ante él era Kiryuu Sento.

Y quería ser amigo de Sento a pesar de todo esto y más.

A Sento se le escapó una risa tonta.

—Eres buen chaval, Tatsuya. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. Ya sabes dónde vivo, ¿no? Pero tengo un consejo para ti: no pruebes el café del Nascita ni aunque te lo ofrezcan gratis. Sabe a rayos.

—¡Priiiiimo!

Otro apretujón más. Cabría sopesar la posibilidad de que tuviese más fuerza como humano que como Smash.

Aquella despedida dejó en Sento un sabor agridulce que Banjou no tardó en arruinarle.

—¿Entonces has matado a Katsuragi o no?

Contador: 84.

—A Katsuragi no sé, pero a ti sí como sigas así. —Resopló—. Venga, vamos a casa.

Iba a ser un camino largo y duro.

*

Contador: 102. Debería haber hecho una especie de minicelebración para la centésima pregunta. Una lástima.

Sento había optado por ignorarle. Habría sido una buena estrategia de no ser por la tenacidad de Banjou. En cierto modo, era envidiable y todo; si era tan persistente en el boxeo como lo era con las dichosas preguntitas, debió de haber sido un verdadero máquina.

 

*

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

Sento sentado en la taza del váter; Banjou, al otro lado de la puerta (¡y menos mal!), haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: molestar.

—Reconoce ya que has matado a Katsuragi.

Contador: 127.

Así no se podía vivir.

 

*

Había sido un día nefasto donde los hubiese. El único consuelo de Sento era que al menos ya había llegado a su fin y que era cuestión de esperar que mañana fuese mejor. Bostezó, se metió en cama y sonrió un poco al notar el tacto de sus pies descalzos con las sábanas limpias.

Poco le duró la sonrisa.

Había algo mirándole desde el suelo.

Y quien dice algo, dice alguien.

Sento abrió los ojos y, en efecto, ahí en el suelo, en plena oscuridad, con más apariencia de serpiente de cascabel que de ser humano, estaba Banjou.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de sentarse en vez de quedarse reptando por ahí.

Eso no evitó que Sento soltase un gritito ahogado.

—¿Lo has matado? A Katsuragi.

Contador:  241.

—¡¡Déjame dormir!!

—¡Bueno, pues dime de una vez si has matado a Katsuragi o no!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a recordar de repente?

Ya fuese por suerte o por desgracia, la principal interesada en dormir que había en aquella casa, Misora, no tardó en aparecer a golpe de amenaza.

 

*

Para asegurarse de que Sento no huyese en plena noche, Banjou insistió en quedarse a dormir en su cama, con todo lo que eso conllevaba: menor espacio, mayor tasa de ronquidos y la pregunta del millón. Solo que como era de noche y la amenaza sanguinaria de Misora seguía fresca en sus recuerdos, Banjou pegaba su cuerpo al de Sento, se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba:

—¿Has matado a Katsuragi?

Contador: 247.

Le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. No le gustaba que estuviese tan cerca de él. Prefería dormir solo. Le cantaba el aliento.

Tenía cien quejas como esas y más (¡hasta 247!), pero Sento no se atrevió a expresar la mayor de ellas. Justo la que le carcomía con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba: Banjou no creía en él.

Sento le había dado un voto de confianza cuando ninguna mente sensata lo hubiera hecho. Al fin y al cabo, Banjou Ryuuga no era más que un asesino a ojos de la prensa, y esa mala baba que se gastaba no ayudaba mucho a parecer inocente. Aun así, al verle tan desesperado, suplicando que alguien le diese la oportunidad de escuchar su versión de los hechos, Sento no tuvo otra opción que no fuese creerle. _Sabía_ que Banjou era inocente. Pondría una mano en el fuego por él.

Pero Banjou por él no, por lo que se veía.

Por una parte, quería darle un puñetazo a Banjou por dudar de él y otro a sí mismo por perdonarle cada vez que les metía en problemas por ser un inconsciente. Puso en peligro la vida de Tatsuya. Pero también era ese mismo Banjou, el que no pensaba las cosas dos veces, el que le había recordado quién era ahora (Build, ante todo Build). El que no le había hecho olvidar que, ante todo, Sento quería ser un hombre bueno. El que le llamaba por su nombre de pila como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Por otra parte, quería darle la razón. Sento creyó en Banjou porque pudo sentir la desesperación propia de alguien inocente. Él no tenía ni eso. Lo único que le permitía tener un poco de fe en sí mismo, o en su yo del pasado, era el testimonio de Tatsuya.

 _Seas quien seas, eres buena gente_.

Ojalá fuera cierto. Si aquella era la verdad, Sento quería aferrarse a ella.

Para aferrado estaba Banjou, ya dormido como un lirón y sin ninguna intención de soltarse del pijama de Sento.

No podía enfadarse con Banjou por dudar de él. No cuando todas las pistas parecían indicar que fue Sento quien vio a Katsuragi con vida por última vez.

Pero de los pensamientos egoístas no lo iba a liberar nadie, y ahora quería — _necesitaba_ — que Banjou creyese en él.

Se levantó para ir al baño y despejarse un poco, logrando justo aquello que no quería: despertar al bello durmiente.

—¿A dónde vas…? —Banjou se frotó un ojo.

—Con tu permiso, voy al baño. ¿Vas a seguirme otra vez o qué? Y límpiate la baba, anda.

—Pues ve —refunfuñó, como si se hubiese olvidado de la situación en la que estaban.

Banjou era idiota, pero también tierno a su manera. Hasta cuando daba asco y empujaba a Sento a los abismos de una crisis de identidad.

Sento se lavó la cara como si así pudiese librarse de las culpas de un delito que aún no sabía si había cometido. Banjou se lo había preguntado ya 247 veces en lo que llevaba de día y aún ninguno de los dos había sacado nada en claro.

El reflejo que lo miraba en el espejo podía ser el suyo mismo o el de Tarou. Frunció el ceño. Estaba exhausto de tanto pensar y necesitaba dormir antes de que su compañero de cama decidiese continuar con su intento fallido de interrogatorio. Qué bien sonaba eso de dormir. Si es que empezaba a entender a Misora y todo.

Dormir, dormir. 

Dormir con una conciencia tranquila.

Sento volvió a mirarle al espejo, pero por un instante creyó ver a Katsuragi Takumi con gesto acusador. Y a Satou Tarou. Y a sí mismo con unas ojeras interminables.

—¿Has matado a Katsuragi? —preguntó Sento en un murmullo que apenas él mismo pudo oír.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sento no ha matado a nadie :(


	4. Amor (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía, este capítulo es larguísimo en comparación con los demás.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma, y el alma de Sawa debía de ser muy cotilla. Si no lo fuera, razonó Banjou, probablemente no se habría decantado por dedicarse al periodismo.

—¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? —preguntó Banjou, incómodo ante la mirada divertida que le lanzaba Sawa entre sorbo y sorbo.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que no había nadie en el Nascita y podían beber refrescos sin miedo a herir los sentimientos del propietario. También, al menos para Sawa, era la oportunidad perfecta para indagar en ciertos temas.

Temas en los que Banjou preferiría no tener que ahondar.

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el inocente. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sento como para no saberlo. ¿No le has notado nada raro últimamente?

—¿Saber el qué? ¡¿Notar el qué?!—frunció el ceño. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el memo de Sento estuviese por ahí metiéndose en líos mientras Banjou se rascaba los huevos en casa.

Sawa dio otro sorbito a su refresco y jugueteó con la pajita antes de volver a dirigir su mirada sobre Banjou.

—Quién le gusta. —Bajó la voz con cautela. No fuese a ser que las paredes tuviesen oídos—. ¿Es Misora? Dime que es Misora.

La boca de Banjou ni se atrevió a moverse un ápice; su cara, sin embargo, lo decía todo. Vale que no era el tipo más listo del mundo, pero llegar al punto de no pisparse de si a su compañero le hacía tilín o no Misora ya sería como para mirárselo.

Por no mencionar algo tan obvio como que Sento y Misora hacían una pareja horrible. Misora no es que fuese un partidazo (no con esa personalidad, vaya), pero, si uno se pusiese a obviar lo de que era prácticamente la niña del Exorcista, llegaría a la conclusión de que era una chica bastante mona. Además, con la cantidad de fans que tenía a lo largo y ancho de Internet, no le hacía falta irse con un viejo como Sento. Fijo que el señor Isurugi también se opondría a esa relación.

Como para no.

—¿Banjou? ¡Banjou!

A saber por qué, Sawa se puso a chasquear los dedos ante él, como si se hubiese quedado en una especie de trance místico y esa fuese la única forma de despertarlo.

—¡A Sento no le gusta Misora!

Banjou había intentado decir eso con calma, pero su voz prefirió destrozarle los tímpanos a Sawa.

—¡Baja la voz! —Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa—. Misora está abajo.

—Sí, durmiendo como un lirón —respondió Banjou con un resoplido—. Que no, que es imposible.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué tú estás tan segura de que sí?

—No lo estoy, por eso mismo te pregunto. —Recuperó la sonrisa maliciosa—. Venga, ¿no has visto que últimamente Sento anda más feliz de lo normal? Como si anduviese coladito por alguien.

Las únicas veces en las que Sento parecía enamorado era cuando salía una botella nueva del misterioso microondas mágico. Banjou se vio en la obligación de explicarle a Sawa las escenas cotidianas donde Sento acariciaba y le daba besos a la máquina esa ante la mirada asqueada de Misora.

—El verdadero amor de Sento es la ciencia, ¿eh? —dijo Sawa toda decepcionada.

—¿Por qué estás ahora tan interesada en la vida amorosa de Sento? —Cruzó los brazos— ¿Tiene algo que ver con sus recuerdos?

—No, tiene que ver con la imagen de un héroe que tiene tiempo para salvar la Tierra y a su amada. —A Sawa se le iluminó la mirada. Daba un poco de miedo.

La persona a la que más tenía que rescatar era Banjou, pero se lo calló por mero amor propio.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a él?

—Porque a mí no me va a decir nada. En cambio a ti, que eres su mano derecha… —Sawa hizo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Encima quieres que se lo pregunte yo? —Banjou se levantó de la silla de un brinco. Como esta conversación continuase, le iba a dar un soponcio ahí mismo—. ¡Estás loca!

—¡Vaaaamos! ¡No seas asíiii!

—¡Que no! Además, ¿cómo leches quieres que saque el tema? Los tíos no hablamos de esas cosas.

Sawa dio otro sorbo sin apartar la vista de Banjou. Esa mujer tenía todo el poder del mundo para hacer lo que quisiese y lo iba a usar, le gustase a Banjou o no.

—¿Ni siquiera lo harías a cambio de… esto? —Puso su bolso sobre la mesa y de él sacó algo que hizo que el corazón de Banjou comenzase a latir con más fuerza.

Era una chocolatina.

Pero no era una chocolatina cualquiera, no; se trataba de la marca de chocolate negro que solía comer Banjou cuando era apenas un mocoso. El sabor de su infancia por excelencia. Tras la división de Japón por culpa del SkyWall, aquel chocolate pasó a ser exclusivo de Seito, de donde era originaria la fábrica. Se decía que en algunas de las tiendas más finolis de Touto sí que se podían encontrar productos así y muchos más, incluso de Hokuto, pero un muerto de hambre como Banjou nunca había podido meter el pie en un sitio así.

Y Sawa, que lo único que tenía en la billetera era polvo, tampoco. Banjou la escudriñó.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—¿Eso importa? —Sawa sonrió como si fuese una empresaria a punto de sellar un contrato importante—. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Banjou.

—Oye, que aún no he dicho que sí.

—¿Vas a decirle no a esta maravilla? —Sawa cogió la chocolatina y la agitó como si se tratase de un sonajero.

A Banjou se le hacía la boca agua, señal suficiente para darse por vencido y admitir que Sawa, una vez más, se había salido con la suya.

 

*

Banjou estaba intentando anotar un triple en la minicanasta cuando Sento llegó dando brincos y con una bolsa de la compra en la mano. Parecía el conejo de Pascua.

—A buenas horas llegas —comentó Banjou, lanzándole la pelota como si fuese un misil.

Por supuesto, a Sento no le resultó ni un pelín difícil el interceptarla. Tenía unos reflejos envidiables.

—Me he pasado un momento por el supermercado. —Sento levantó la bolsa—. Y antes de que preguntes, sí: he traído algo para ti.

—Tío…

Cuando no era un capullo, Sento podía llegar a ser un tipo bastante legal. Siempre pensaba en los demás y hacía lo que hiciese falta, costase lo que costase, para poner una sonrisa en cada persona que se encontrase a su paso. Banjou pensó, y no sin algo de envidia, que si él hubiese ido al supermercado, solo se habría comprado chocolate, galletas y un par de cervezas bien frescas para él.

Hablando de chocolate, eso fue lo que sacó Sento de la bolsa.

También fue lo que casi perforó la frente de Banjou. Lo de pasar las cosas como la gente normal no lo entendía.

—¡Sento, joder!

—Uy, que el nene se ha hecho pupa —dijo sentándose al lado de Banjou—. Mira que te gusta exagerar.

—¡No tiene gracia! —Refunfuñó— En fin, gracias por la chocolatina.

Ah, chocolatina. Era cierto que aquel dulce que se estaba comiendo no tenía nada que ver con el sabor de su infancia, pero estaba rico de todos modos. Además, se lo había traído Sento adrede. Eso ya le otorgaba como un toque especial.

Hablando de chocolate, aún tenía que interrogar a Sento por su vida amorosa si quería ganarse una barrita exclusiva, cortesía de Sawa.

Iba a traicionar a su compañero por una triste golosina. Aquello ya era caer muy bajo.

A ver, peores cosas le había hecho a Sento desde que se conocieron, pero aun así…

 —¿No te gusta? La chocolatina, digo.

—¿Qué? —Banjou despertó de sus pensamientos. Comer y pensar al mismo tiempo era más complicado de lo que podía parecer—. No. Digo, sí. Digo… Está muy dulce, pero rica. 

Banjou le dio otro bocado a la chocolatina, aún sopesando cómo sacar el dichoso tema de conversación. Mientras tanto, Sento no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Era increíble que el chocolate no se hubiese derretido con la mirada cálida de Sento, de verdad. Aquello no era ni medio normal. Y de la sonrisa de alelado que estaba poniendo también se podría decir mucho.

Igual tenía hambre.

—Emm, ¿quieres? —Banjou la ofreció como gesto de amabilidad. Encima que Sento venía y le traía cosas ricas, él se las zampaba sin pensárselo dos veces.

—No, gracias. Si yo también quisiese, me habría comprado una para mí, ¿no crees?

—No sé, como no dejas de mirarme… —Se encogió de hombros y siguió pensando cómo maquinar su plan.

Cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera más que una paranoia de Banjou, pero habría jurado que Sento, al menos durante un instante, se había quedado helado.

—Es porque tienes la barbilla manchada de chocolate —Señaló Sento con una risita tonta a punto de brotarle de los labios.

—¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?!

Siempre igual. Sento aprovechaba cualquier situación para reírse a costa de Banjou y sacarle los colores de la cara. Si no fuese por los pequeños gestos de amabilidad que le regalaba día a día, o el hecho en sí de que estuviese ayudándole a demostrar su inocencia, habría llegado a la conclusión de que le odiaba de todo corazón.

Cuanto más intentaba deshacerse de la mancha de chocolate en la barbilla, más se reía Sento. Debía de resultarle gracioso ver a alguien frotándose la cara con tanto ímpetu, por no decir furia. No es que fuese fácil actuar con calma cuando dos ojos grandes y curiosos como los de Sento estaban ahí juzgando cada pequeño movimiento.

—Anda, deja que te lo quite yo. Si es que eres peor que un niño pequeño —Sento se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo acercó con cuidado a la barbilla de Banjou.

—Ni se te ocurra humedecerlo con saliva —advirtió Banjou con cara de asco.

Sento bufó.

—Eso es algo que harías _tú_ , no yo. Estate quieto.

Para ser alguien que no dejaba de alardear de lo listo que era, Sento no tenía muy claro dónde estaba la barbilla. La comisura de los labios, al menos en los libros de texto de Biología que estudió Banjou de pequeño, no formaba parte del mentón. Y otra cosa: menuda tenía que ser la mancha, porque Sento se tomó su tiempo para quitársela de ahí.

A ver cómo iba a hacer Banjou para seguir quieto. Tener la respiración de Sento a dos centímetros de su boca no le estaba haciendo gracia. Se estaba sintiendo como el trozo de chocolatina que aún le quedaba por comer; por fuera, viendo solamente el envoltorio, podía parecer que tenía dignidad, pero por dentro se estaba derritiendo y dando más asco que otra cosa.

—Ya está —dijo Sento con una sonrisa tranquila. No daba la impresión de que se estuviese riendo (otra vez) de Banjou, sino de que estaba contemplando a una botella con esencia de Smash.

Banjou tragó saliva y engulló el resto de chocolatina. Esperaba que la que le había prometido Sawa estuviese exquisita, porque menudo mal rato iba a tener ahora por delante.

—Oye, Sento —Hizo una bola con el envoltorio de la chocolatina y se la lanzó a su compañero sin ningún tipo de éxito—, a ti te gusta alguien, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Sento se evaporó por completo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

¿Sento se estaba poniendo nervioso? Sento se estaba poniendo nervioso. Banjou no estaba seguro de si le estaba dando pena o, por si el contrario, disfrutaba viendo ese sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Eso es un sí! —A Banjou se le iluminó la mirada. Quizás esta conversación iba a ser más divertida de lo que creía—. ¿Quién es?

—Eso es un “¿a qué viene esa pregunta?”. —Frunció el ceño—. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en esos temas, ¿no te parece?

Banjou no iba a desistir tan fácilmente.

—Es Misora, ¿que no? —Banjou le propinó un codazo amistoso a Sento, que se frotó el brazo mientras le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

—¡Claro que no!

Menos mal.

—¿Sawa? Te gustan elegantes, ¿eh?

Poco faltaba para que Banjou se desternillase ahí mismo, ante la cara confundida y algo malhumorada de su compañero.

—¡No! —Sento cerró los ojos, en un intento absurdo por tranquilizarse, y exhaló— No. No, Banjou, no. No.

Menos mal. Otra vez.

— _Ya_. ¿Es alguien del trabajo?

Sento se masajeó las sienes. A Banjou le habría un poco de pena verlo tan estresado de no ser porque Sento, al menos el 97% de las veces, era bastante peor con él. Tampoco pasaba nada si un día probaba de su propia medicina.

—¿Qué? Banjou —dijo con voz seria—, no tengo tiempo para pensar en tener citas. No cuando aún tengo que averiguar quién soy y ayudar a demostrar la inocencia de cierto idiota que espero que se esté dando por aludido.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando idiota?!

—A alguien que no sabe comer chocolate sin mancharse, por lo que parece.

—¡Que te calles! Tú sí que eres idiota —Golpeó la rodilla de Sento con la suya—, que te piensas que me vas a convencer con esa basura de excusa.

A veces a Banjou le daba la impresión de que Sento lo subestimaba un poco. Y quien dice poco, dice bastante; era obvio que Banjou jamás sería un físico brillante como lo era Sento, y tampoco sería de extrañar que nunca llegase al mismo nivel de bondad exacerbada que él. Aun así, de tonto no tenía ni un pelo.

Casi como confirmando las sospechas de Banjou, Sento se le quedó mirando como si se presentase ante sus ojos una especie de milagro. Menos mal que no tardó en poner una sonrisilla socarrona, porque Banjou ya estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

—Vale, me has pillado. Estoy locamente enamorado, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Banjou asintió con vehemencia. Se iba a quedar sin chocolatina si permanecía con los labios sellados, pero ahora mismo le movía más la curiosidad que el hambre o la nostalgia. Esta era una nueva parte de Sento que no conocía y  de la que él, y quizás solamente él, iba a poder ser testigo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Quién es?

Sonriendo ya de oreja a oreja, destellando azúcar y purpurina a todas partes, Sento se quedó con mirada ausente.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Después de un día largo de trabajo, mi recompensa es saber que ella estará aquí, esperándome…

A Banjou se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si esta no era una confirmación de que a Sento le gustaba Misora, que viniese ahora mismo un meteorito y le destrozase el cráneo. No sabía por qué, y casi mejor no pararse a averiguarlo, pero había una parte pequeñita de Banjou que sabía a ciencia cierta que, fuese quien fuese la “afortunada”, no le iba a hacer gracia escuchar ese nombre.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando Sento extendió el brazo y soltó un suspiro exageradamente largo.

—Mi único y verdadero amor…

Entonces Sento la señaló.

A la máquina.

A la estúpida máquina con el microondas del que salían las botellas.

Menuda suerte tuvo Sento, porque si Banjou hubiese tenido en sus manos la botella del dragón, no se lo habría pensado ni dos veces antes de usarla en su contra. Un empujón se lo ganó de todos modos, eso sí.

—¡Te crees muy gracioso y no lo eres! ¿Me oyes? ¡Deja de reírte!

—¡Con qué cara te has quedado! —El asqueroso de Sento se estaba secado las lágrimas de la risa mientras Banjou seguía dándole golpes en el brazo—. De verdad, no sé qué te esperabas. Venga, sé sincero: ¿a qué ha venido esa pregunta?

De nuevo esa mirada críptica y con capacidad de derretir los polos. Banjou apartó la mirada, lo que hizo que Sento, a saber por qué, sonriese aún más. Le gustaba más cuando era Sento el que estaba nervioso, no al revés.

—Sawa me prometió una chocolatina si le decía por quién estabas —admitió entre balbuceos.

—¿Una chocolatina? ¿Eso es lo que vale un secreto mío? —preguntó Sento con una mezcla entre burla e indignación.

Así dicho, sonaba francamente mal.

—Una chocolatina exclusiva de Seito, ¿vale? La que tomaba siempre de niño…

—Una chocolatina —repitió Sento con descrédito.

Era imposible que Sento pudiese entender algo así como la nostalgia de la niñez. En primer lugar, porque él…

Bueno, mejor no ahondar en eso. Banjou no quería —ni debería— recriminarle al pobre algo así.

—Si una chocolatina es lo que vale la confianza —Sento se levantó del suelo poco a poco, como si tuviese un discurso ya perfectamente organizado en la mente—, no me quedará más remedio que buscar la mejor de las chocolatinas. Si es que no paro de decirlo: eres como un mocoso.

Si había una palabra que describiese lo que sentía Banjou en aquel momento, no la conocía. Seguramente sonaría a algo así como “estupefacción”.

—Tú serás el primero en descubrir quién me gusta, así que deja de preocuparte —aseguró Sento con gesto amable.

Y tan amable. Lo suyo sería que estuviese enfadado con Banjou, pero hasta podría decirse que parecía contento. Qué chico tan raro, en serio.

Raro, pero interesante. Banjou se levantó y lo siguió con una sonrisa de lo más boba en los labios.

—O sea, que al final sí que te gusta alguien.

—Me refería a que, en el hipotético caso de q…

—¿Quién es? —interrumpió Banjou.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Si es que no tienes remedio. —Sento lo dirigió a las escaleras—. Sube, anda. Vamos a echar una partida al futbolín, a ver si con eso te callas de una vez.

Rechazar una batalla a vida o muerte en el futbolín no estaba en los planes de Banjou, de modo que aceptó al canto. Casi mejor distraerse con juegos que pararse a reflexionar por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que a Sento pudiese gustarle alguien.


	5. Tortilla

Hacer las paces con Sento nunca era tarea fácil. No tanto por Sento en sí, que tenía una facilidad pasmosa para perdonar, sino por lo rematadamente estúpido que se sentía Banjou cada vez que algo de esto pasaba. Podría asegurarse a sí mismo de que Sento no pondría ninguna pega a la hora de hacer las paces (de hecho, ya lo trataba como de costumbre), pero esto tampoco tenía por qué indicar que siempre sería así; algún día se cansaría de Banjou. De tanto dar, de tanto perdonar, de tanto soportar, y lo mandaría al cuerno. ¡Y con razón!

Excepto que Sento era demasiado bueno para hacer algo así. Estaría a su lado hasta el final, pasase lo que pasase, y pensar en eso no hacía más que ahondar el sentimiento de culpa de Banjou.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Misora como si la respuesta no fuese evidente.

Si Banjou estaba en la cocina, con dos huevos en la mano y una mirada cargada de determinación, ¿qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Limpiar los cristales de la ventana?

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó de mala gana— Voy a cocinar.

—A cocinar —repitió Misora, despacio, tratando de descifrar aquellas palabras—. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Pues claro. A veces Kasumi estaba demasiado débil como para prepararse la comida, así que me tocaba cocinar a mí. —Hinchó el pecho con un orgullo que dejó a Misora indiferente—. ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿No me crees o qué?

—No es que no te crea, pero… tú nunca preparas nada.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Es verdad —Sonrió con aire divertido—. ¿Qué vas a preparar?

Otra pregunta fácil de responder.

*

El trabajo de Misora consistía en dar su más sincera opinión sobre lo que fuese que Banjou iba a preparar. A cambio, además de poder comer sin tener que mover un dedo cocinando, iba a poder reírse de por vida de Banjou por llevar puesto un delantal rosa y de corazones de algodón.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —ladró Banjou— ¡No lo quiero!

Lo usó de todos modos.

 

*

El plato enigmático de Banjou iba a ser una simple tortilla dulce. Para ser alguien que presumía de saber cocinar, era inquietante lo mucho que dudaba de sus capacidades para elaborar una comida tan sencilla. Incluso Sawa, que vivía de comida precocinada, podría hacer algo así sin tener que consultar una receta.

—¡Pruébala! —espetó Banjou con una espátula en la mano, cara de pocos amigos y un delantal de lo más divino en el pecho.

Banjou no le quitó el ojo de encima a Misora mientras daba un bocado a la tortilla, y sonrió más de lo que debería en cuanto vio que ella ponía una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Qué dulce está! —protestó Misora.

—¡Toma ya! —Banjou cerró el puño en un gesto triunfal, como si no acabase de envenenar a Misora con una tortilla que debía de llevar, cuando menos, cinco kilos de azúcar.

Lo peor de todo es que Banjou no probó bocado.

 

*

Si el segundo intento de tortilla no le sirvió de escarmiento a Misora, el tercero ya sí que lo fue. Quien tuvo ahora la oportunidad de experimentar el terror del chef Banjou era Souichi, que encima de venir reventado de su trabajo (fuese el que fuese), ahora tenía que llegar a casa, ver a su hija tirada en una silla con un dolor de tripa impresionante y a Banjou convirtiendo la cocina en una pocilga.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

En vez de responder con palabras, Banjou, con aspecto de no haber dormido en siete noches, le metió un trozo de tortilla dulce en la boca con la velocidad de un torpedo. Decir que era empalagosa sería quedarse corto.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Banjou con aire amenazador.

Souichi no pudo responder. No cuando tenía que ir corriendo al váter para escupir aquella abominación.

 

*

Esta era la definitiva.

Sento estaba a punto de llegar en cualquier momento y, justo cuando fuese a quejarse de que tenía hambre después de un largo día de trabajo en su laboratorio de frikis, ahí aparecería Banjou, tan amable y sonriente como lo era, con una tortilla _dulcísima_ preparada expresamente para él. Entonces Sento rompería en llanto y degustaría el arrepentimiento de Banjou entre bocado y bocado.

Esto fue más o menos lo que le explicó a Souchi cuando le preguntó qué se traía entre manos. Solo que sin las cursilerías.

—Ya veo —Souichi se llevó los dedos a la barbilla—, es un plan… _a pedir de boca_ , ¿eh?

En fin.

—En cualquier caso, Sento es un chico racional. Con que le pidas perdón, ya vale. O mejor aún… —Volvió a poner esa sonrisa de estar a punto de soltar un chiste imperdonablemente malo— dile: _lo sento_.

Banjou echó al casero de la cocina.

 

*

—Ya estoy en casa… —dijo Sento con voz cansada, arrastrando los pies y con ganas de comerse una buena tortilla dulce.

Eso último, por supuesto, era una conjetura de Banjou. Pero nadie en el mundo tenía un instinto más desarrollado que el suyo.

Tanto Misora como su padre se quedaron mirando a Sento con cara de circunstancias, casi como queriéndole advertir de un peligro inminente.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para que Banjou asomase la cabeza de la cocina y saludase a Sento con aire reluciente. Sí.

Fácil.

Nada de nervios.

—¡¡SENTO!!

Mierda.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —preguntó Sento, irritado. Ya se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras, pero Banjou no le dejaría escapar con tanta facilidad.

Banjou se quitó ese espantoso (¡pero práctico!) delantal que le había obligado a ponerse Misora y fue a por Sento con los ojos propios de un atleta a punto de alcanzar la meta. Clavó sus manos en los hombros de Sento, mirándole a los ojos con la intensidad de un huevo rebelde friéndose en la sartén.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo entre fogones y la mente ya le jugaba malas pasadas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —la voz de Banjou sonaba tan robótica que casi le sorprendió que Sento no le echase la risa en la cara.

—Emm, ¿no? —Sento entrecerró los ojos.

Banjou lo iba a matar.

—Pues vete abriendo el estómago, que he preparado la cena.

—Qué miedo… —murmuró Misora, abrazándose a un cojín.

—Pobre Sento —afirmó Souchi mientras se secaba una lágrima falsa.

No tenían ni idea de nada. Banjou les lanzó otra mirada cargada de furia y ellos, a saber por qué, lo interpretaron como que quería estar con Sento a solas. No iban por ahí los tiros, pero se agradecía que les dejasen un momento de privacidad. A Banjou le iba a resultar un poco más fácil abrir su corazón si no había gente ahí riéndose de él.

En realidad, Misora y su padre estaban espiándoles desde las escaleras. Qué par.

—Dime que no has cocinado nada por lo que me tenga que preocupar —Sento tomó asiento con cara de querer morir.

Banjou le llevó la tortilla, que ya había enfriado un poco, y la colocó sobre la mesa de tal golpe que por poco se cargó el plato.

Como platos, precisamente, se quedaron los ojos de Sento.

—¿Tortilla? —preguntó Sento.

—Tortilla _dulce_ —matizó—. Bueno, la otra vez, en casa de la señora Katsuragi, te comiste aquel asco de tortilla, pero te gustó, así que…

De nada servía terminar aquella frase cuando Sento no sabía ni qué hacer para evitar sonreír como un bobalicón. Cualquier cosa le hacía feliz, de verdad.

—Pero vamos, que si no tienes hambre, la guardo en una fiambrera y que se la coma el casero mañana.

—¡Yo no me como eso! —se oyó de fondo. Sento soltó una risita.

—¿Y tú no vas a comer nada?

—A mí no me gusta lo dulzón. No soy como tú. —Se sentó al lado de Sento, cada vez más nervioso por lo que tenía que decir. Tenía miedo a que no le saliesen las palabras—. Oye, Sento, yo…

Pese a ser alguien que decía no tener hambre, Sento se comió media tortilla de un bocado.

Masticaba despacio.

Muy despacio.

Demasiado despacio.

Fijo que no le gustaba.

—Si sabe a mierda, no la comas, ¿eh?

—Está rica —Logró decir Sento comiendo a dos carrillos. Tragó. Sonrió. Banjou quería morir—. Banjou, está rica. Gracias.

Era Banjou el que debería darle las gracias a él. Ya no solo por estar siempre ahí con él y ayudarle todos los días de su vida, que también, sino por no haberle preguntado si había preparado aquella tortilla dulce expresamente para él. Más que nada porque la respuesta era tan obvia que lo único que podría conseguir formulándola sería que Banjou se pusiese colorado.

Eso último pasó de todos modos, hubiese pregunta o no.

Era casi conmovedor ver a Sento tan feliz, simple y llanamente feliz, por comerse una tortilla que debía de saber a rayos. Banjou no tenía del todo claro si estaba así de contento porque la tortilla sabía bien o si, por algún motivo, a Sento le había hecho ilusión que le cocinase su plato favorito.

Tanto que había hecho Sento por él y así se las pagaba Banjou: con una tortilla. Y Sento no le exigía más. Miraba a Banjou como si fuese él el más amable y desinteresado de ellos dos.

—Oye, Sento… —dijo Banjou en voz baja para que los cotillas de los Isurugi no lo oyesen— Perdón por haber dudado de ti. Por lo de Katsuragi y tal.

Seguir masticando como si nada era la respuesta de Sento.

—Déjalo estar —respondió tras tragar el equivalente a cuatro terrones de azúcar.

Era fácil dejarlo estar. Era cuestión de que las aguas volviesen a su cauce, Banjou volviese a meter la pata hasta el fondo, bajo el riesgo de morir ahogado, y que Sento le salvase una y otra vez. Siempre con una sonrisa y nunca pidiendo nada a cambio.

Era fácil seguir la corriente, sí, pero no siempre lo fácil era lo mejor.

—¡No puedo dejarlo estar! —Banjou dio un golpe en la mesa. Sento se atragantó, así que ahora Banjou tenía que darle palmaditas. Era humillante— ¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡¿Te acuso de ser un asesino y tú me dices que lo deje estar?!

Banjou sabía mejor que nadie qué era ser acusado de un delito que no había cometido. Le hacía hervir la sangre la mera idea de que alguien lo vinculase con la palabra “asesino”. Luego, en el polo opuesto, estaba el memo de Sento comiendo una tortilla repugnante (“más que tortilla, torturilla”, como había dicho antes el casero) como si fuese el banquete de un emperador y sintiendo una calidez en el pecho increíble por el mero hecho de que Banjou, su compañero, se hubiese acordado de cuál era su comida favorita.

Nada de aquello le tenía que hacer sonreír.

—Banjou —dijo Sento con tono serio—, sé que lo sientes. Si no no te habrías pasado la tarde entera practicando cómo preparar tortillas dulces.

Ahora era el turno de Banjou de quedarse boquiabierto.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

—¿No es obvio? —Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Banjou a los ojos—. Misora y el casero estaban empachados y me decían con gestos que me fuese corriendo.

Los iba a matar a todos. De verdad que lo iba a hacer. A Misora y a su padre por motivos obvios, y a Sento por hacerle pasar ese grado imperdonable de vergüenza y encima quedarse con una sonrisa tan triunfal.

—Y mira tú por dónde, no me esperaba que supieses cocinar. Cuando te dije que estaba rica, lo dije en serio —aseguró.

—¿¿Pero por qué la gente pone en duda que sepa cocinar?? —bufó—. Al menos dime que está mejor que la de la señora Katsuragi.

—Tampoco tanto.

—¡Oye!

—Pero está rica, que es lo que cuenta. Se nota que le has echado el ingrediente más importante—Cogió el último trozo y lo observó como si fuese el mayor tesoro de la humanidad—: azúcar.

Banjou estaba seguro de que de la boca de Sento iba a salir la palabra “amor”, y de verdad que no estaba preparado para ponerse a analizar lo que sintiese por Sento. Mejor dejarlo en mera gratitud y reservar esa dosis de problemas no solicitados para otro día.

—Y tanto —Banjou se permitió el lujo de reír durante un instante—. Pero aun así… Tú siempre estás ahí para mí. Y yo…

—Si tan preocupado estás —interrumpió Sento con un semblante tan serio que nadie se pensaría que estaba hablando de tortillas—, te propongo una cosa: prepárame otra tortilla mañana. Y pasado. Y pasado más.

—¿Quieres que te pague con comida? ¿En serio? —Las cejas de Banjou salieron escopetadas ante tanta incredulidad.

—¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

—Tienes pinta de que te has intoxicado y ya no sabes lo que dices.

—Créeme, sé muy bien lo que digo.

Si Sento estaba tan seguro de lo que decía, y todo parecía apuntar que así era, Banjou tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer: preparar una tortilla dulce que pudiese competir con la de la señora Katsuragi. Tenía que cocinar la mejor tortilla que Sento hubiese probado en su vida. Esta sería, al menos de momento, su forma de darle las gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo "sento" por los chistes malos del señor Isurugi.
> 
> En este capítulo ya hay una pequeña pista sobre el tema de la siguiente historia (pista: se titula "Amor (2)")


	6. Amor (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevaba varias semanas con este capítulo por la mitad, pero después del capítulo 11 me dije a mí misma que tenía que acabarlo. Jo, me está encantando Build, de verdad, y estos dos capítulos parecen respaldar un poquito la idea de la que parte este oneshot.
> 
> En fin, me dejo de cháchara. Espero que os guste, aunque es un poco largo de más.

Banjou se sentía en paz consigo mismo cada vez que Kasumi lo destellaba con una de sus sonrisas tan amables y dulces como una caricia. Ella era como la brisa del día de primavera en el que se conocieron: reconfortante a la par que fugaz. Banjou pasó demasiado poco tiempo con ella, pero le consoló pensar que cada día a su lado fue un tesoro. Nunca iba a olvidar ese contraste casi ridículo entre lo frías que estaban siempre sus manos, diminutas, pálidas y mucho más suaves que las de él, y la calidez que irradiaba con cada pequeño gesto. Cómo echaba de menos sentirla entre sus brazos. Acariciarle el pelo mientras ella intentaba dormir. Verla animándole con orgullo en cada combate. Escuchar su risa cada vez que él hacía una de tantas payasadas. Banjou jamás podría olvidarla, y tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo. Sabía que, pasase el tiempo que pasase, él la seguiría queriendo con todo su corazón. Agradecía que Sento le hubiese dado la oportunidad de despedirse de ella y ver su sonrisa por última vez.

La botella del dragón, con la esencia de Kasumi, le hacía recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero también le animaba a seguir adelante. A no rendirse hasta limpiar su reputación y vengar la muerte de Kasumi.

Aquella botella que Sento le había dado a él.

Banjou se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta antes de que Misora despertase y le hiciese preguntas incómodas al respecto. Le gustaba hablar de Kasumi. Le habría encantado que ella hubiese podido conocerles y explicarle a Misora cómo era el día a día de una chica normal o enseñarle al señor Isurugi a preparar un café decente. Fijo que se lo pasaría en grande escuchando las aventuras y desventuras de Sawa y que cuidaría de Sento cada vez que volviese herido de una pelea. A Kasumi, a fin de cuentas, siempre se le había dado muy bien cuidar de los demás, aunque ella fuese la que más cuidados necesitase en realidad.

En eso se parecía un poco a Sento.

Esta vez Banjou se tuvo que morder el nudillo para que no se escuchase  cómo gimoteaba en una esquina de la habitación. Le dolía haber perdido a Kasumi, sí, y le jodía que, cada vez que pensaba en ella, tuviese que aparecer el nombre de Sento en su mente.

Quería a Kasumi, la seguía queriendo, pero…

(Sento, otra vez aparecía el nombre de Sento en su mente como si fuese un mosquito en una noche de verano)

Estaba empezando a sentir algo por Sento y ni un idiota como él podría ignorar mucho más algo tan obvio. Sin embargo, si su amor con Kasumi había sido algo dulce y suave como un melocotón, lo que sentía por Sento, por decirlo de alguna manera, era más como una gota de limón en el ojo.

Apenas había perdido a Kasumi y Banjou ya se estaba enamorando de nuevo. Si aquello no era una traición en toda regla a la memoria de Kasumi, ¿qué era? Banjou no tenía modo posible de encontrar una respuesta y asegurarse, aunque solo fuera un poco, de que lo que sentía por Sento no estaba mal. Pero claro, otro problema más: no tenía con quién hablar de este tema. No se atrevía a que los Isurugi lo viesen tan frágil. Tan vulnerable. Quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Banjou en sus peores momentos era Sento (¡Sento tenía que ser!), pero a ver quién era tan idiota como para acercarse a él y confesarle que la mera idea de quererle le resultaba como clavarse a sí mismo un cuchillo en el vientre.

Si algo tenía claro era que llorando como un imbécil en una esquina no iba a ayudarle en nada. Se sorbió los mocos. Se levantó y se lavó la cara concienzudamente, como si sus problemas fuesen una mancha que pudiese salir con un par de gotitas. Los remordimientos seguían ahí, pero al menos su cara ya no parecía la de un recién nacido.

Ahora lo que el cuerpo le pedía era algo calentito. Un café no estaría mal.

—Puedo prepararte un café si quieres —dijo el señor Isurugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Banjou acercándose a la nevera—, que para eso esto es una cafetería.

—Paso.

Se le fue la sonrisa de la cara. Pobre hombre.

El señor Isurugi era un desastre a la hora de preparar un café, pero era lo suficientemente perceptivo para saber cuándo las cosas no iban bien. Por eso Banjou ni se inmutó cuando se sentó a su lado y lo miró con ojos comprensivos.

—¿Sabes? La edad trae consigo experiencia, y la experiencia se convierte en consejos que dar a las generaciones venideras —Isurugi asintió con decisión.

—¿Qué? —Banjou entrecerró los ojos.

—Que si quieres hablar de algo, hijo. Los camareros estamos para servir café, pero también para escuchar las penas de los demás.

Pocas penas escucharía el señor Isurugi en el Nascita, porque clientes, lo que se dice clientes, nunca había.

Banjou se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. Era más que probable que el señor Isurugi entendiese por qué estaba pasando él (no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ellos, nunca vio a una tal señora Isurugi). Tampoco es que quisiese ser demasiado cotilla, y menos ahora.

—Dime, ¿has vuelto a pelear con Sento?

—Qué va—bufó—. Es solo que estoy pensando en Kasumi y… no sé qué hacer.

—¿En qué sentido? No es que tengas muchas opciones. —Isurugi apoyó los codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Banjou—. Solo te queda seguir adelante.

—Ya, si ya lo sé. —Agachó la cabeza—. Pero…

—Banjou, eres muy joven. Si hasta un muchacho tan lozano como yo podría ser incluso tu padre. —Isurugi sonrió en cuanto Banjou resopló—. Aún te queda mucho por vivir. No vas a ganar nada anclándote en el pasado.

—¡Kasumi no es el pasado! —Banjou dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mesita que pensó que se partiría en dos.

En dos se quedó, precisamente, la última neurona que le quedaba a Banjou en la mollera cuando vio entrar a Sento en el Nascita con cara de circunstancias. Banjou, sin ganas de explicar ya más nada, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, oyendo de fondo el suspiro largo y pesado del señor Isurugi.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Sento, seguramente a Isurugi y no al propio Banjou.

—A mí no me preguntes, que no sé nada. —Con eso, el señor Isurugi se levantó y se dirigió a la barra mientras silbaba ‘ _O sole mio_ —. Sento, te lo dejo en tus manos. Tú sabrás mejor qué hacer.

—¡Eh, no necesito que nadie cuide de mí! —protestó Banjou, volteándose para lanzarle dardos envenenados con la mirada a  Isurugi, que hizo un gesto como si los estuviese esquivando por los pelos.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora? —Sento lo miró con acusación, ya dando por hecho que Banjou había vuelto a meterse en un lío.

Banjou tendría que sopesar por qué, de toda la gente que poblaba el mundo, que no era poca, fue a fijarse en un tipo que lo trataba como si fuese un crío rebelde y propenso a las pataletas.

—¡Que no he hecho nada, hostia!

Se esfumó por completo la cara de consternación de Sento para dar paso a la preocupación; debió de haberse fijado en que Banjou tenía toda la pinta de haber llorado hace poco.

Ojalá Banjou estuviese rodeado de gente más tonta.

Si de verdad Sento era tan listo, sabría que ahora, que Banjou se había levantado en dirección al sótano, no quería que lo siguiese. Así fue, pese a que de fondo se escuchaba la voz insistente de Isurugi instándole  a que siguiese a Banjou.

—Voy a esperar un poco. Necesita su espacio —dijo Sento en voz baja.

Era verdad. Banjou necesitaba enfriarse un poco antes de tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas de Sento. Al menos, pensó como consuelo, Misora seguía roncando, de modo que se ahorraba otro interrogatorio. Bien.

Se apropió de la silla del escritorio y ahí se quedó, mirando al infinito y con los ronquidos de Misora como música ambiental. Apoyó la cara sobre el respaldo de la silla y soltó un suspiro tan grande que pensó que iba a despertarla. No iba a caer esa breva.

A veces Banjou se preguntaba si a Misora le gustaba, o le había gustado en algún momento, Sento. No sería tan descabellado imaginarse algo así, y más cuando la pobre vivía encerrada y de repente, así como de la nada, apareció un chico (Banjou omitió el adjetivo “guapo” de su mente) que se iba a quedar a vivir con ella. Un chico (omisión del adjetivo “guapo”), amable e inteligente. Si fuese así, fijo que vivía sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, sin cuestionar su deslealtad por solo pensar en darle un beso.

Tal vez alguien del trabajo de Sento le hubiese echado el ojo encima. Banjou bufó, descontento con la idea. Recordaba que Kasumi tenía un vecino que estaba loquito por ella y que poco menos que se echó a llorar en cuanto vio a Banjou dándole la mano. Se preguntó si algún día, tal vez uno muy lejano, él iría de la mano de Sento y algún pobre infeliz los miraría con envidia.

Banjou se permitió el lujo de sonreír un poco. Enamorarse, en el fondo, era bonito. Cuando conoció a Kasumi, se pasó tardes enteras soñando despierto y pensando en sitios a los que llevarla en una cita.

Ojalá hubiese tenido más tiempo para llevarla a más lugares.

No podía pensar en Sento sin recordar a Kasumi y viceversa. A este paso se iba a volver loco.

Oyó pasos bajando al sótano. Era Sento con cara de… Sento, echando un vistazo rápido para saber si Banjou estaba de buenas para hablar o no. Aunque a veces fuese un estúpido, también podía llegar a ser muy considerado. Eso era algo que le gustaba de él.

Algo en el gesto de Banjou debió de cambiar, porque Sento le lanzó una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola —dijo Sento, usando el escritorio como asiento.

Para ser un genio, era un torpón de cuidado a la hora de empezar una conversación incómoda. Banjou resopló, mirándolo con un poco de burla.

—Buenas —respondió.

Se oyó un ronquido que por poco provocó un terremoto. Sento miró momentáneamente a Banjou con complicidad antes de quitarse la gabardina y tapar con ella a Misora. A Banjou le supo un poco mal que, a pesar del rato que llevaba ahí, no se hubiese preocupado ni un segundo por si la pobre estaba bien abrigada.

—Creía que se nos caía la casa encima —Bromeó Sento, de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

—Si sus fans viesen esto…

Sento lo observó durante unos instantes antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Oye, si quieres hablar de algo, aquí me tienes —Logró decir Sento con tono serio y firme tras mucho vacilar. A veces era sorprendente lo mucho que le costaba hablar de según qué cosas.

Banjou chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo por preocupar así a Sento y comportarse como un niño caprichoso.

—Estoy mal, ¿vale? Por lo de Kasumi —contestó Banjou con una mano sujetando bien fuerte la botella de dragón.

Nada más decir eso, Banjou recordó una conversación que había tenido hace poco con Misora. Ella le había dado a entender que Sento, a saber por qué, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Kasumi y buscaba cómo redimirse a ojos de Banjou. Era impensable que él, justo quien más había hecho por Banjou y por Kasumi, pudiese sentirse así. Lo peor de todo es que la hipótesis de Misora, a juzgar por cómo Sento había bajado la mirada, acobardado, había pasado a ser una confirmación.

Este tío era tonto.

—No me lo puedo creer… —La voz de Banjou sonaba entrecortada—. Misora tenía razón. ¡Te sientes culpable!

Sento no dijo nada.

Banjou apretó el puño.

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡Contesta!

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que lo siento mucho por no haber podido salvarla? —Sento intentó permanecer tranquilo, pero no le salió bien la jugada.

A Banjou le parecía absurdo eso de aparentar tranquilidad cuando el cuerpo le ardía, así que él, mucho más listo que Sento, apretó los puños y dio un pisotón en el suelo casi tan fuerte como el siguiente ronquido de Misora.

Lo de esa chica no era normal.

—¡Es que no tienes que pedir perdón por nada! —Banjou sintió que se iba a quedar afónico como siguiese dando gritos. Agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, temblando como si estuviese empapado bajo la lluvia—. Si no fuese por ti, yo no podría ni haberme despedido de Kasumi. Fui yo el que no pudo hacer nada por ella, no tú. Si es que siempre me estás ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio y aun así vas y te disculpas. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

—Es por eso que nunca te he dicho nada —respondió Sento con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Claro, porque el estúpido de Sento, por muy culpable que se pudiese sentir, sabía que sus remordimientos palidecían en comparación con los de Banjou. Era considerado hasta para esto. De verdad, a Banjou le estaban entrando ganas de molerlo a puñetazos hasta espabilarlo de una vez por todas.

Sento estaba destinado a recibir una paliza, sí, pero Banjou también. A garras de Misora.

—Chicos… —Se escuchó una voz tenebrosa proveniente de la habitación. Era Misora, pero si alguien hubiese dicho que Night Rogue se acababa de infiltrar, Banjou se lo habría creído sin dudarlo.

—¡Mierda, es Misora! —Banjou se levantó de la silla y salió escopetado hacia las escaleras, agarrando la muñeca de Sento para arrastrarlo consigo.

Tuvieron que subir las escaleras como si estuviesen huyendo de Terminator y no de una chica de diecinueve años que vivía en un sótano. Banjou cerró la puerta del escondrijo-nevera con toda la fuerza del mundo antes de lanzarle a Sento una mirada cómplice. Su intención hace apenas un minuto era pegarle, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Demasiadas, tal vez.

—Por los pelos —dijo Sento, riéndose.

Sento tenía una risa de lo más boba. Aun así, o precisamente por eso mismo, Banjou se lo pasaba bien viéndolo tan alegre y despreocupado. Mucho mejor eso que tenerlo ahí delante soltando gilipolleces como que se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvar a Kasumi.

Banjou se aclaró la garganta y miró a su alrededor para comprobar si el señor Isurugi estaba escondido por ahí. Debía de haberse marchado ya a trabajar. Bien, perfecto. Tragó saliva y echó un vistazo rápido a los labios sonrientes de Sento. Ahora sí que se sentía a salvo.

—Sabes que Misora puede abrir la puerta en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? —Sento se apoyó contra la barra, sonriendo. Banjou, pegado a él, hizo lo propio. Quizás más de lo necesario.

—¿Tú crees que podrá contra estos nenes? —Banjou se dio un beso en el bíceps y Sento lo miró con lástima—. ¡Oye, no pongas esa cara, que tú eres un esmirriado! Y no te pienses que con esto hemos hecho las paces, ¿eh?

—Ah, ¿nos estábamos peleando? —Sento cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa divertida—. Y yo pensando que estabas a punto de decirme lo genial que soy.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños. —Banjou le atestó un codazo, pero Sento lo detuvo con la palma de la mano—. Oye, lo que te estaba diciendo iba en serio. Y me jode que tú te sientas así, ¿vale?

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia que estés así. —Sento lo miró desafiante—. Por desgracia, no he conocido mucho a Kasumi, pero por lo que he visto y por lo que me cuentas, sé que ella tampoco lo estaría.

Banjou no pudo decir nada. No cuando sabía que Sento tenía razón y que Kasumi, estuviese donde estuviese, no querría que viviese a base de lamentos y remordimientos. Eso estaba muy, pero que muy bien a nivel teórico, pero pasar página no era tan sencillo.

No tan pronto.

—Kasumi incluso llegó a atacarse a sí misma con tal de no hacerte daño —continuó Sento en voz baja—. Eso dice mucho de ella.

—Ya, la verdad es que sí… —Banjou acarició la botella del dragón, guardada en su bolsillo—. Era… era increíble.

Los ojos de Banjou amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas de un momento a otro. Debía de parecer que iba a romper a llorar porque echaba de menos a Kasumi con cada fibra de su ser; aunque fuese cierto, que lo era, aquel iba a ser el llanto de un traidor. Kasumi era increíble, sí, pero entonces que alguien le explicase a Banjou por qué antes, cuando vio que el señor Isurugi no estaba, pensó en aprovechar y darle un beso a Sento. Había que ser muy mal bicho para tener esa clase de impulsos cuando a uno le acababa de morir el amor de su vida. Este no era el luto que se merecía Kasumi, de verdad que no.

—Banjou, es normal que la eches de menos —Le recordó Sento con voz amable.

—¿Y es normal que esté aquí riéndome y llamándote flojucho mientras ella…?

No pudo continuar. Había una serie de palabras que se le antojaban tabú.

—En primer lugar, no te queda otra opción que no sea seguir adelante, ¿no te parece? No creo que Kasumi quisiese que te quedases estancado y llorando en un rincón. En segundo lugar —El gesto de Sento se volvió más calmado—, me has llamado esmirriado, no flojucho.

Eso último le arrancó una risita ahogada a Banjou, pero poco le duró. El mero hecho de ser capaz de reírse en esta situación era como otra microtraición hacia la memoria de Kasumi. Una detrás de otra.

—¡No es eso, joder! —Se sorbió los mocos—. Ya sé que tengo que seguir adelante. Sé que a Kasumi no le gustaría verme así. ¿Pero es justo? Ella murió hace nada por culpa de los de Faust y yo ya estoy pensando en… en…

Era imposible acabar esa frase.

Se estaba dando asco a sí mismo.

Si esta era su forma de honrar la memoria de Kasumi, lo estaba haciendo de pena.

A saber qué opinaría Sento de él.

Qué opinaría, si pudiera, Kasumi de él.

—¿Pensando en…? —Sento alzó una ceja.

—En ti —dijo Banjou, sintiéndose más tonto que nunca.

— _Ah_ —Sento apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la otra pierna, miró hacia todos lados, no dijo ni pío.

Pues qué bien. Banjou confesaba su traición y encima incomodaba al puñetero Sento, que, además de ser su no-novio, era el compañero con el que luchaba codo con codo. Como volviese a fallar la confianza entre ellos, mal les iba a ir de ahora en adelante.

Ojalá Banjou pudiese tener la boca cerrada de vez en cuando. Así se ahorraría más de un disgusto.

—Mierda, no debería haber dicho eso —Banjou se llevó una mano a la frente, vencido por su propia estupidez y con más ganas que nunca de caer durante toda la eternidad en un pozo sin fondo.

—No, no pasa nada. —Sento se rascó la oreja, evitando a toda costa la mirada curiosa de Banjou—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ya lo sabía. Solo que no me esperaba que me lo dijeras.

—¿Que sabías el qué? —Banjou lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡¿Que sabías el qué?!

—¿No es obvio? —Sento lo empujó—. ¡Lo de que te gusto!

Banjou perdió todo el color de la cara.

Sento, por otra parte, parecía moderadamente orgulloso de ser un capullo.

—Espera, espera, ¿ _qué_?

—¿De qué te sorprendes? Ni que en algún momento hubieses intentado ser sutil.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Soy más sutil que nadie! ¿Y por qué leches estás tan contento? ¿Te gusto o qué?

En todo este tiempo que llevaba Banjou fantaseando con Sento, no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que Sento, el Sento de verdad que estaba ante él y no el de sus ensoñaciones, pudiese sentir algo por él. No es que tuviese poca confianza en sí mismo y se viese como muy poca cosa, pero sí que le extrañaba que alguien como Sento, que no hacía más que reírse de él o gritarle cuando metía la pata, lo quisiese de esa manera. Aunque también había que pensar en lo mucho que cuidaba Sento de él, pasase lo que pasase, o en cómo se pasaba medio día mirando a Banjou como si quisiese taparlo con una mantita y darle un tazón de chocolate. Claro que cada pequeño gesto de amabilidad iba acompañado de un insulto, así que las señales eran un poco contradictorias.

Si a Sento le gustaba Banjou… entonces…

Banjou debió de haber dado en el clavo, porque a Sento se le borró esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara y pasó a parecer un tomate con patas.

—¿Qué tienes que decir ahora, eh? —Banjou se fue acercando con aire chulesco a Sento, que iba retrocediendo mientras buscaba alguna excusa tonta que poner.

—No sé de qué hablas —Sento quiso hacerse el indignado, pero le faltaba poco para que le entrase la risa.

—Un momento —Banjou frunció el ceño—, si tú ya lo sabías todo, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque sabía que te ibas a sentir culpable —explicó Sento como si fuese algo evidente—. Además, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te besase?

Pasase lo que pasase, Banjou se iba a sentir culpable, de modo que un enfoque tan pasivo como el de Sento no es que fuese de gran ayuda. Por no mencionar que la idea de besar a Sento siempre era tentadora, pero…

Pero Sento tenía razón. Otra vez.

—Vale, muy bien. —Banjou cogió una bocanada de aire—. ¿Pero tú qué? Mucho hablar de lo que _yo_ quiero, ¿pero tú qué?

Esa pregunta pilló a Sento desprevenido.

—No es cuestión de lo que _yo_ quiera.

Esa respuesta pilló a _Banjou_ desprevenido.

Banjou ya tenía suficientes problemas con lo suyo, pero no se había parado a pensar en cómo veía la situación Sento, que se había ido a enamorar del novio de la chica a la que no pudo salvar. Por eso se lo calló todo, como hacía siempre, y se quedó sin hacer nada a pesar de saber que podía ser correspondido. Ya hacía falta ser idiota para ser así.

De tan amable que era, parecía tonto.

Solo había una forma posible de afrontar la situación: con hechos, no con palabras. Así, con decisión y fuerza bruta, abrazó a Sento como si fuese lo único que fuese a hacer en esta vida. Quizás lo fuese, porque el calor que emanaban ahora sus mejillas no era propio de una persona sana.

—¡Claro que es cuestión de lo que tú quieras! Tú también eres una persona, idiota —ladró Banjou.

Oyó cómo Sento soltó una risita justo antes de devolverle el abrazo. Un gesto tan simple, tan torpe (porque Sento, lo pareciese o no, podía llegar a ser bastante patoso para determinadas cosas), le trajo esa misma paz que ya creía perdida. No era la misma calidez que sentía con Kasumi, pero…

Pero…

Pero nada. Sento no era Kasumi ni tenía por qué serlo.

—Tú sí que eres un idiota —dijo Sento tras unos segundos, pegándose más, si cabe, a Banjou.

—¡Tú más! —Banjou, aún abrazado a él, le propinó un rodillazo.

Rodillazo que Sento, siendo como era, le devolvió.

Banjou iba a tener que pedirle perdón una y mil veces a Kasumi por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero antes de eso tendría que perdonarse a sí mismo y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Le iba a costar lo suyo, pero nadie había dicho que pasar página fuese fácil. Ahora era turno de ser fuerte y avanzar por Kasumi, por Sento y por sí mismo. Pero antes de eso, que no era poco, tenía que encargarse de la dura tarea que tenía ante sí: volver al sótano con Sento y no morir con la venganza inminente de Misora. Ojalá se hubiese vuelto a quedar dormida. Así, si había suerte, podría besar a Sento de una vez por todas.


	7. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estaba medio atascada con un capítulo e ideando otro más, decidí dejarlos de lado y escribir otra cosa. Esta es una escena ambientada en el futuro, cuando Banjou demuestre ante la justicia que no ha matado a Katsuragi (cosa que a día de hoy, 04/12/2017, aún no ha sucedido).
> 
> El episodio 13 me ha dejado tan triste que necesito escribir escenas donde estén todos riendo felices :'(

—Y ahora que eres inocente a ojos de la sociedad, ¿qué vas a hacer?

La pregunta de Sawa no escondía ningún tipo de malicia, sino una curiosidad tan sincera como inoportuna. Periodista tenía que ser.

Estando en la cárcel, Banjou había fantaseado más de una vez con lo que haría una vez saliese de prisión: llevaría a Kasumi a París, buscaría un trabajo digno en una fábrica de conservas y pasaría a ser uno más entre el gentío. No sonaba tan mal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en prisión era poco menos que un número sin identidad.

Ahora, sin embargo, había estado tan ocupado desmantelando los trapicheos de Nanba y Faust que se había olvidado de qué pasaría después. Obviamente, lo de llevar a Kasumi a París sería imposible.  Lo de la fábrica de conservas ya no lo veía tan bien. Y lo de ser uno más entre el gentío era fácil en la teoría, pero no tanto en la práctica.

Miró a los demás. Sawa seguía esperando una respuesta, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la mano apoyada en la barbilla; Misora, como siempre, estaba atenta a las reacciones de Sento.

Sento tenía cara de Sento, significase eso lo que significase. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no parecía muy entusiasmado por el rumbo de la conversación.

—No sé… —Banjou se sentó en la banqueta y apoyó los codos en el mostrador— Supongo que volveré a casa, buscaré un trabajo… Esas cosas, ya sabéis.

—Mucha suerte buscando trabajo. A ver quién te va a querer contratar a ti —apostilló Sento con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Si tú has conseguido trabajo con lo raro que eres, a mí me lloverán ofertas!

—Yo tengo contactos, así que igual podría enchufarte en algún sitio… —Sawa puso una sonrisa enigmática— Si es eso lo que de verdad quieres.

—Pues estaría bien, sí… —Banjou apretó los labios y le lanzó una mirada profunda al techo, como si ahí estuviese escrita la respuesta a la pregunta que no sabía que se había formulado— Ey, aunque ya haya pasado todo, me independice y tal… ¿puedo seguir viniendo aquí?

Podría parecer una pregunta estúpida, pero por muy a gusto que pudiese sentirse Banjou en el Nascita, no tenía del todo claro qué opinarían los demás. Ahora que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, no había motivo para seguir viviendo en un sótano amigo de la claustrofobia, beber sistemáticamente café de lata y soportar a esa jauría de bichos raros.

Pero quería seguir haciéndolo, aunque fuese por un poquito más.

—Siempre y cuando pagues la consumición, claro —afirmó Sento.

Sawa puso los ojos en blanco y Misora resopló. Banjou miró a los lados sin saber bien qué pasaba.

— _Sento_ … —Misora le lanzó una mirada cargada de cansancio—. Todos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres decir.

—Vale, está bien. —Sento bufó y se lamió los labios, otra vez con la cabeza gacha. Tras unos segundos, la levantó de mala gana y miró a Banjou con algo que podría ser vergüenza—. Banjou, no tienes por qué irte.

Al escuchar eso, el cerebro de Banjou sufrió un cortocircuito y tardó en registrar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Misora, que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, y de cómo Sawa y ella intercambiaban un gesto de victoria. Sento, por otra parte, daba la impresión de estar tan alelado como Banjou, cosa que tampoco es que fuese un gran consuelo.

—Sabes que aquí siempre va a haber espacio para ti —añadió Sento en voz baja—. Además, el restaurante necesita a más gente que lo saque a flote, ¿verdad o no?

—¡Verdad! —exclamaron Misora y Sawa a la vez.

—¿Entonces… no quieres que me marche? —preguntó Banjou, más lento a nivel mental que nunca.

—Idiota, ¿tú qué crees? ¿De quién me iba a reír yo si no?

—Lo que Sento quiere decir es que se te iba a echar mucho en falta, Banjou —aclaró Sawa, enternecida.

—No sería lo mismo sin ti —secundó Misora—. Y sí, reírse de ti es lo mejor.

La sonrisa de Sento se difuminó a ojos de Banjou porque, a saber por qué (misterios de la vida), se le estaban empañando de algo que podrían ser lágrimas. Logró retenerlas, sorbió los mocos y sonrió como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Sento se le acercó para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Los que deberíamos llorar somos Misora y yo, so memo, que somos los que vamos a tener que aguantarte.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que ha dicho que me quede! —Banjou protestó, dándole una serie de  puñetazos flojitos en el brazo— Ey, Sento.

—¿Mm?

Tenía que decírselo. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para fingir ahora que le habría angustiado demasiado la idea de marcharse de allí y limitarse a verles una vez por semana. Si Banjou quería ser feliz, ya sabía dónde y con quién podría serlo.

—Gracias, tío. —A Banjou se le puso una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara que contagió a los labios de Sento—. Y a vosotras también, chicas. Sin vosotros nunca habría conseguido seguir adelante y demostrar mi inocencia.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Sento le devolvió un amago de puñetazo.

—Oye, dijiste que te diese las gracias cuando demostrase que no era culpable, ¿no? Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Ya, pero yo tampoco podría haber hecho nada sin ti, ¿sabes? Así que soy yo el que debería darte las gracias. —Sento agachó la vista—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Dije que algún día me arrepentiría de ayudarte, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

—Que me alegro de haberte conoc…

—¡No, lo otro! ¡Lo de que estabas equivocado! Dilo más alto, ¡que se oiga bien!

Había muy pocas ocasiones en esta vida en las que Sento admitía que no tenía la razón, y Banjou, desde luego, no iba a ser el imbécil que dejase pasar una oportunidad así.

—¡Que lo diga, que lo diga! —exclamó Misora con palmas.

—Está bien —Sento suspiró—: estaba equivocado.

—¡Más alto! —insistieron Sawa y Banjou a la vez.

—¡Os estáis pasando! —protestó— ¿No íbamos a reírnos de Banjou o qué?

—Quien ríe último, ríe mejor —Banjou se abalanzó sobre Sento para evitar que se escapase y se librase de no tener que admitir en alto que, en efecto, hasta un genio de la Física como él podía cometer errores.

O esa era la versión oficial que se daba Banjou a sí mismo para justificar el hecho de que, en realidad, estaba dándole un abrazo.

Abrazo que Sento correspondió.

—No me abraces tan fuerte, que me vas a aplastar —Sento era un quejica y momentos como este eran evidencia suficiente.

—Ey, Sento. —Banjou, demostrando ser una persona amable de verdad, aflojó un poco el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sento—. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

Esta vez fue Sento el que por poco le partió las costillas a Banjou con un abrazo.

—Que sepáis que Sawa os está grabando.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —gritaron los dos a la vez, girando la cabeza en una compenetración perfecta y compartiendo la misma sensación de haber sido traicionados de la peor de las maneras.

En efecto, Sawa sujetaba la cámara con una mano y con la otra se tapaba las risitas que se le escapaban de la boca. Ella sí que iba a ser la última en reír.

—¡Borra eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Borra eso! —amenazó Banjou.

Lo que le faltaba ahora, que hubiese una prueba irrefutable de que Sento y él a veces, y solo en ocasiones muy contadas, podían llegar a llevarse bien. A ver si algún día se atrevía a pedirle una copia a Sawa.


	8. Estrellas

La batalla había terminado, pero la guerra contra Blood Stalk y Night Rogue seguía en pie. En pie, sí, no como Sento y Banjou, que seguían tirados en el suelo del almacén y con el corazón a punto de escapárseles del pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Banjou, volteando la cabeza para mirar a Sento.

—He tenido días mejores. —Sento incorporarse como malamente pudo—. ¿Y tú?

La respuesta de Banjou fue una risa que a duras penas fue capaz de salirle de los labios. Aquella había sido una victoria pírrica en toda regla. Los jirones de su ropa y todas las magulladuras que manchaban su cuerpo lo atestiguaban, de verdad que sí. Sintiéndose así, como si estuviesen luchando por seguir con vida, no parecía que hubiesen ganado en absoluto.

Parecían soldados.

Lograron salir del almacén abandonado usándose el uno al otro como apoyo. Sento no quiso pensar en lo triste que se pondría Misora al verles así, y más sabiendo quién les había herido de aquella manera.

Mejor no pensar en ello, no.

Sento se subió a la moto y por poco creyó que se le iba a desprender una pierna. Puso una mueca de dolor y Banjou, pese a que no la había visto, insistió en conducir él. Menudo idiota, como si él no lo estuviese pasando mal.

Lo único que se oía era el rugir del motor. A Banjou no le quedaba ni una pizca de energía para presumir de lo geniales que habían sido sus ataques y de cómo Sento habría muerto si no fuese por su ayuda. Sí que estaba mal, sí. Y peor debía de estar Sento, porque tuvo la sensación de que no le habría importado escuchar a Banjou diciendo estupideces.

Sento suspiró. Con lo bonito que estaba el cielo, despejado y cubierto de estrellas, le habría gustado pararse un momento y disfrutar de las vistas. No es que fuese un experto en astronomía, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que aun así podría impresionar a Banjou hasta dejarlo boquiabierto. Eso estaría bien: una cita. Poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin tener la mente puesta en guerras, en conspiraciones del gobierno ni traidores. Eso y mucho, muchísimo más era lo que merecía —y necesitaba— Banjou.

El frenazo que dio Sento por poco hizo que a Banjou le diese un infarto ahí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, te han entrado ganas de mear? —preguntó Banjou, aún con las manos alrededor de la cintura de Sento.

—Sí, y voy a hacerlo aquí mismo, así que no mires.

Banjou siguió mirando. Sento le hizo un gesto con la ceja. Banjou se tapó los ojos.

—Avísame cuando acabes.

A Sento le entró la risa al ver a Banjou con las manos sobre los ojos y silbando una cancioncilla que le impidiese oír el pis que Sento, desde luego, no estaba haciendo. Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no terminaba de entender cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo no.

Lo bueno de que el muy tonto estuviese así era que Sento podía mirarlo con cariño sin tener que morir de la vergüenza.

—A ver, so burro, que te estaba tomando el pelo. Vamos a parar un momento aquí, ¿te parece?

—¿A quién llamas burro? —Banjou se destapó los ojos— ¿Y entonces qué leches quieres hacer aquí, si no hay nada?

Precisamente por eso, porque era un descampado completamente alejado de la civilización, Sento pensó que era un lugar idóneo. Pese a que hacía un frío que penetraba en sus heridas para hacerse un tour por el cuerpo entero y que la tierra estaba húmeda, aquella era la paz que ninguno de los dos tenía. Se sentó y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba Banjou con cara de no estarse enterando de nada, y palpó el pedacito de tierra que había a su lado a modo de invitación.

Banjou se unió a él, no sin antes fruncir el ceño con resignación.

—De verdad que no hay quien te entienda —bufó—. Con el frío que hace, ¿quieres ponerte a mirar las estrellas?

—Lo que no quiero es volver a casa con esta cara. —Sento se señaló a sí mismo—. No es plan de preocupar a Misora más de lo necesario, ¿no crees? Además, tienes pinta de estar mareado. Mejor que descanses un poco.

—Razón no te falta, pero… —Banjou se estremeció con el frío—. Encima se me está llenando la ropa de mierda.

Tan romántico como siempre.

—Yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho de esa ropa. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero está completamente hecha añicos.

—Tú sí que estás hecho añicos —ladró Banjou antes de suavizársele el gesto—. ¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Preocúpate antes por ti, idiota, que parece que vas a caer muerto de un momento a otro.

Banjou, dulce y tierno como una rosa, le atestó un codazo en una zona que, por suerte, no tenía del todo malherida. Después de que Sento protestase, quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

A veces estaba bien dejarse sumergir en la más profunda de las calmas. Además, Banjou parecía haberse olvidado ya del frío y no dejaba de contemplar boquiabierto las estrellas.

—Ey, ¿crees que veremos alguna estrella fugaz? —A Banjou se le iluminó tanto la mirada que era difícil pensar que sus ojos no eran estrellas en sí mismas.

Sento notó el contraste del frío del viento con el calor de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa, quieres pedir un deseo? —Sento ladeó la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisilla socarrona—. Algo relacionado con tus músculos, fijo.

—Mis músculos ya son perfectos —respondió indignado.

Era imposible no reírse cuando Banjou se enfurruñaba tanto, igual que si fuese un niño pequeño al que no le había tocado el regalo que quería. Para Sento, sin embargo, estos pequeños momentos en los que podía reírse con él (bueno, _de_ él) eran un pequeño tesoro que iluminaba sus días. Ahora mismo, en un campo helado, con las heridas del cuerpo y de la mente abiertas, Sento podía permitirse el lujo de sonreír porque tenía a alguien especial a su lado. No le hacía falta ver una estrella fugaz para sentirse afortunado.

Ah, ojalá pudiese decirle todo esto a Banjou. Debería ser más fácil abrir su corazón y confesar sin miedo que agradecía que Banjou siempre estuviese ahí con él en lo bueno y en lo malo. Decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba por seguir siempre adelante sin intención de rendirse. Por ser cada día mejor persona, si es que eso era posible.

Pero todo eso se lo calló. Lo único que pudo hacer, al menos por ahora, era posar su mano sobre la de Banjou. Estaba bastante más calentita que la suya, cosa que tampoco es que fuese muy difícil.

Una mano herida, víctima de la guerra, era la que le había traído la paz.

Banjou se puso colorado de arriba abajo, apretando los labios y sin despegar la vista del cielo por mera vergüenza. Incluso él tenía su parte adorable. Ahora bien, era injusto señalar la timidez repentina de Banjou y obviar que a Sento, genio de la Física, se había convertido en un tomate en cuanto entrelazaron los dedos. Tenía la sensación de que Banjou no le soltaría jamás.

Ojalá fuese así.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Había mucho que decir, muchísimo más que callar y muy poca energía para ser sincero. Además, así estaban bien; a fin de cuentas, a veces eran capaces de entenderse sin mediar palabra. _Solo a veces_ , quiso recordarse Sento a sí mismo como si eso fuese algo malo. En realidad, aprender sobre Banjou y descubrir su forma de pensar enrevesada podía llegar a ser muy divertido, además de un reto que un científico del calibre de Sento siempre estaría dispuesto a afrontar.

—¡Sento, una estrella fugaz! ¡Mira, mira! —Banjou señaló al cielo con la mano que tenía libre.

—Eso es un avión, idiota.

—Ah…

Mientras el muy idiota seguía admirando los aviones como si se tratase de estrellas fugaces de verdad, Sento bostezó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Banjou, preguntándose si podría haber algo de revolucionario en encontrar el amor en medio del caos.

—¡Sento, mira! ¡Esas estrellas tienen forma de plátano! ¿Tienes el móvil a mano? Hay que enseñarle esto a Misora.

—Habría que mandarle un mensaje para decirle que estamos bien. Algo así como “a Banjou le ha dado diarrea y hemos tenido que hacer una pequeña parada. Posdata: dice que esta constelación parece un plátano”. —A Sento le entró la risa floja—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, a mí me parece más un boniato.

—¿Por qué me tiene que entrar _a mí_ la cagalera? Y eso de ahí es un plátano.

—Es un boniato. ¿Y qué quieres, que le mande un mensaje mientras supuestamente defeco? ¿Eres tonto o qué? No hace falta que contestes; sé que lo eres.

Banjou chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo que estaba más enfadado de lo que realmente estaba. Si Sento lo sabía era porque sus manos seguían unidas.

—Señora estrella fugaz, deseo que Sento cierre el pico —dijo Banjou con desgana.

—Si lo dices en alto, no se cumple. —Sento le pinchó el moflete con el dedo índice—. Además, no ha pasado ni una sola estrella fugaz. Lo siento, pero vas a tener que seguir soportándome.

Era normal que ahora Sento estuviese a la espera de que Banjou, siendo como era, se mosquease y le arrease un codazo. Como mínimo, le iba a caer una retahíla de protestas.

Pero no.

Banjou se quedó callado durante un instante y, casi como si no quisiese hacerlo, se rio. Habría que investigar exhaustivamente cómo era posible que un mero ser humano pudiese tener una sonrisa tan bonita.

—Bueno, eso tampoco suena _tan_ mal… —Banjou miró fijamente a Sento y ladeó la cabeza un poco, pareciendo un cachorrillo con ganas de mimos.

Estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de Sento.

Demasiado cerca.

Sento no era un experto en el tema del amor; lo poco que sabía lo había descubierto mediante las series que veía Misora por la tarde, pero tenía la impresión de que esto se parecía un poco a una escena romántica. O tal vez no. Podría ser que su subconsciente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada y le hiciese ver algo que no había.

—Es verdad. El que va a necesitar paciencia para aguantarte seré yo —replicó Sento.

Ahí Banjou sí que gruñó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estoy a punto de besarte y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Refunfuñó. Sento lo miró boquiabierto—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

Ni en un millón de años iba Sento a reconocer que no tenía del todo claro si aquello era el preludio de un beso o no. Tampoco es que hiciese falta ponerse en evidencia con palabras cuando sus mejillas rojas lo decían todo.

—Procede, pues.

—¿Qué? —Banjou entrecerró los ojos sin enterarse de nada. No era para menos.

—Que procedas —continuó Sento con una mirada determinada que no casaba con el tembleque de su mano izquierda—. Con el beso.

—No sé, me estás quitando las ganas —Pese a decir eso, Banjou se acercó un poco más a él— Mira que eres raro…

—¿Qué pasa, te da vergüenza? Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a atrever —Sento miró hacia otro lado, bien consciente de que había dado en el clavo y que en cuestión de nanosegundos iba a tener a Banjou gritándole en la oreja.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿YO? ¡Si eres tú el que está todo rojo!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Pues ahora te jodes y te quedas sin beso, por pesado!

Ahora el que era la viva imagen de un animalito falto de cariño era Sento, pero —sin que sirviese de precedente— tenía que admitir que se había ganado a pulso el enfado de Banjou. Pues nada, ahora había dos opciones: resignarse o tomarse la justicia por su mano.

O por sus labios, en este caso.

Sento ya estaba a escasos milímetros de su tan ansiada meta, los labios de Banjou, cuando notó que algo tremendamente duro colisionaba contra su frente.

—¡Ay! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Sento intentaba acortar la distancia que los unía, el idiota de Banjou había hecho lo propio (para que luego digan que las grandes mentes piensan igual), ocasionando un inevitable choque frontal.

—¡¿Por qué me das un cabezazo?! —Banjou dio una patada en el suelo, como si él no hubiese roto un plato en su vida— ¡Estaba a punto de besarte!

—¡Y yo a ti! —repuso Sento, cada vez con menos ganas de discutir— Como habías dicho que no ibas a hacerlo tú, pues…

—¿Qué eres, un niño pequeño? Y luego hablas de mí —Banjou chasqueó la lengua, pero no parecía enfadado.

De hecho, había vuelto a sonreír.

—Se me debe de haber contagiado tu estupidez —supuso Sento.

Banjou se le quedó mirando como si acabase de comprender que todos los autoboicots que se estaba imponiendo Sento a sí mismo eran fruto de los nervios. Soltó un suspiro que vino seguido de una risa. Sento no tenía del todo claro si tenía que reírse él también o si sentirse insultado.

—Ven, anda —Banjou negó con la cabeza, aún con la risa tonta en la boca, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de afecto.

Antes de que Sento pudiese tener siquiera la oportunidad de preguntar adónde se suponía que tenía que ir, notó la mano de Banjou tras la nuca. No tuvo bien claro qué sucedió después, más allá de que escuchaba claramente cómo le bombeaba el corazón y que los labios de Banjou estaban a una temperatura que no cuadraba con el frío que hacía ahí. Tampoco sabría descifrar por qué Banjou parecía estar sonriendo mientras le besaba. Tal vez él mismo también lo estuviese haciendo. ¡Como para no! Si algo tenía claro Sento, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, era que tener los labios de Banjou sobre los suyos estaba siendo uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida.

Y placentero, para qué mentir.

Le gustaría decir que el dolor de la batalla se había curado de repente con aquel beso, pero eso sería obviar una realidad que de rosa tenía poco. Seguía doliéndole todo. Seguía preocupado por Misora. Seguía sin aceptar su propia identidad. Seguía con la mente clavada como una estaca en guerras, en víctimas inocentes, en Faust.

Aun así, pese a todo, no estaba solo; tenía a Banjou a su lado.

Se separaron poco a poco. Sento pensaba que no era posible sentirse acariciado por una mirada, pero ahí estaba Banjou para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Si es que hasta un bruto como él podía tener su parte tierna.

Otra cosa no, pero Banjou era todo corazón.

—Sento… —dijo Banjou a modo de susurro, sonriendo como el tonto que era. No es que Sento pudiese presumir de una expresión mucho más digna, que conste.

—Deberíamos ir yendo, que Misora debe de estar preocupada. —Sento se intentó quitar un poco de tierra de los pantalones. No es que le sirviera de mucho, teniendo en cuenta que iba a tener que tirarlos de todos modos, pero era más digno hacer eso que tocarse los labios con vergüenza (cosa que, dicho sea de paso, hizo igualmente)—. ¿Vamos?

—Mm.

Banjou asintió embobado, irradiando una felicidad que no parecía propia de este planeta. Era como si le hubiese afectado una versión cursi y romanticona de la caja de Pandora.

—Si Misora pregunta, le diré que tuviste diarrea. ¿Te parece bien?

—Mm.

—Y me comeré todos tus fideos con extra de proteínas.

—Mm.

—Tus trenzas son horribles.

—Mm.

 Nada. Había perdido a Banjou para siempre. Ahora solo le quedaba un pelele que movía la cabeza con convicción mientras le brillaban los ojos con una intensidad sobrehumana.  Sento le hizo gestos con la mano para despertarlo de su trance, pero no surtió efecto.

—Banjou.

—Mm.

—BANJOU.

—Mm.

Pues nada, si un beso lo había amilanado, tendría que ser también un beso el que lo despertase. Sento se puso de cuclillas ante él y le dio un simple piquito en los labios, más como un simple roce nada casual que un beso de verdad.

Banjou se lo devolvió de inmediato.

—Banjou, tenemos que volver. —Sento se levantó del suelo casi de un brinco, mirando a Banjou con aire divertido—. Esa es la sonrisa con la que deberías volver siempre a casa.

—Pues ya sabes. —Banjou le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Ey, esta vez conduzco yo, que tú estás medio muerto.

—¿Otra vez con eso? No soy yo el que se ha quedado mareado, tal cual, tras un beso.

—¡No fue por el beso! ¡Es que perdí mucha sangre!

—Sí, sí. Claro que sí.

Cómo no, Sento hizo oídos sordos al sinfín de quejas de Banjou y se preparó para conducir él la moto. Notó otra vez las manos de Banjou alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose bien a él, y cualquier persona que viese a Sento, aunque tuviese el casco tapándole casi toda la cara, sabría que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si es que no le hizo falta ver una estrella fugaz para que su deseo se hiciese realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inspiré en una de las pelis de Den-O, Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle, para escribir esta historia.


	9. Diálogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de aproximadamente ocho siglos y medio, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! No sé qué decir, salvo que este capítulo está ambientado en el arco de Hokuto (alrededor del capítulo 22, más o menos), aunque hay referencias sutiles -o no tan sutiles- a un evento concreto que sucede en el capítulo 26. 
> 
> Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco: "Kazumin".

Sawa estaba harta.

Entendía que esta era una situación agobiante para todos ellos y que ella, por mucho que lo intentase, jamás podría llegar a comprender por lo que estaban pasando Sento o Banjou. Ella era una civil más, sin deberes ni obligaciones que cumplir como héroe nacional o arma de guerra (o eso quería hacer ver). Ahí solo podía mostrar su apoyo e intentar sonreír, aunque fuese un poco, para hacerles ver que incluso en los peores momentos podía haber resquicios de normalidad.

Ahora bien, Sento y Banjou tenían una habilidad _casi_ admirable para complicar aún más las cosas de la manera más retorcida e innecesaria posible. Si ellos fuesen las únicas víctimas de su propia incapacidad para hablar como adultos, Sawa simplemente frunciría el ceño durante unos segundos y se liberaría de su frustración acumulada con un suspiro.

El problema era cuando la que se veía atrapada en el ojo de este huracán era Misora. De modo que Sawa, con una paciencia que tenía ya la batería baja, arrastró a los dos cabezas de chorlito al sótano y los contempló con los brazos en jarra.

Ellos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Sawa? —preguntó Sento, consternado.

—¿Sabéis por qué estáis aquí? —Sawa intentó permanecer con una expresión severa.

—Porque nos has arrastrado _tú_.

Eso, como no podía ser de otra manera, lo dijo Banjou. Sento puso una mueca de exasperación.

—Chicos, entiendo que no estáis pasando un buen momento. Lo sé. Pero no vais a solucionar nada callándoos todo; es más, ¡lo vais a empeorar todo! ¿No lo veis?

Claro que lo veían, pero eran demasiado tozudos, orgullosos y torpones como para hablar de sus sentimientos el uno con el otro. Podrían resultar incluso tiernos a su manera; sin embargo, Sawa tenía bien claro que ella, pese a quererlos más de lo que debería, no iba a ser la niñera emocional de nadie. Eran ya mayorcitos para solucionar los problemas por sí solos, aunque necesitasen empujoncitos tanto a nivel figurado como literal. Qué desastres, de verdad.

—Y lo que es peor, estáis haciendo que Misora sufra. —Ante eso, Banjou y Sento parecieron dolidos. Sawa tenía que ser así de directa si quería conseguir resultados satisfactorios—. Tenéis que entender que sois todo lo que le queda. ¿Cómo creéis que se siente la pobre si solo os ve peleándoos? Hacedlo por ella, aunque sea.

Cada sílaba que pronunciaba Sawa iba perdiendo fuerza, casi sonando más a balbuceos que a otra cosa. Claro que odiaba ver a Banjou y a Sento dolidos el uno con el otro, pero lo que más le rompía el corazón era ver a Misora reprimiendo las ganas de llorar cuando creía que nadie la veía. A veces ser tan compasiva podía pasar mala factura.

A juzgar por los ojos casi vidriosos de Banjou y Sento, las palabras de Sawa habían sido tan efectivas como la bala de una pistola. Sabía que esos dos harían cualquier cosa por poner una sonrisa en los labios de Misora, ¡cualquier cosa! Incluso algo tan loco como ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Todo por Misora.

—Esto es terrible. —Sento suspiró—. Tienes razón en todo, salvo en una cosa.

—¿En qué? —Sawa hizo una recapitulación mental de todo lo que acababa de decir y no pudo dar con nada que no fuese cierto.

—No es verdad que el idiota este y yo seamos lo único que le queda a Misora. —Sento miró a Sawa con ojos cálidos, algo que pocas veces hacía desde que empezó la guerra—. También te tiene a ti.

Sawa se quedó unos segundos en silencio, aturdida como si le acabasen de golpear con un mazo, y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sonreír como una boba. Sento tenía razón. Era indiscutible que Banjou y él fuesen ahora las personas más importantes en la vida de Misora, pero Sawa no se quedaba atrás; era su amiga, su hermana mayor, su confidente. Estaría al lado de esa chica hasta el final, pasase lo que pasase.

 _Pasase lo que pasase_ , se repitió a sí misma sin terminar de creérselo.

—¡Pues sí, también me tiene a mí! —exclamó Sawa orgullosa— Pero eso no quita que vosotros también tengáis que estar ahí para ella. Ahora nosotras dos vamos a estar arriba ocupadas, así que sed buenos y hablad las cosas, ¿sí?

—Si no queda más remedio… —Bufó Banjou, girándose para que nadie viese la sonrisilla que adornaba su rostro—. Pero por Misora, ¿eh?

—¡Por Misora! —repitió Sawa alzando los pulgares— Pues nos vemos luego, ¿sí? ¡Chaíto!

Les guiñó un ojo y subió toda victoriosa por las escaleras. Banjou y Sento la observaron sin decir nada, pensando en cómo empezar a hablar de sus sentimientos ahora que Sawa, bastante más competente en el terreno emocional que ellos dos juntos, los había dejado solos.

Eran capaces de volver a pelearse y arruinarlo todo aún más, si es que aquello era siquiera posible. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos estaba enfadado, sino aturdidos por la frustración casi asfixiante que a poco menos les nublaba el juicio.

Banjou quería luchar por Sento.

Sento quería luchar por Banjou.

El problema era que sus metas estaban destinadas a colisionar. Era una mutua destrucción asegurada que tenía como origen el deseo ferviente de querer proteger a un ser querido.

(A Banjou le dejó un regustillo extraño en el corazón el pensar que Sento, en efecto, _era_ un ser querido para él)

—Un momento, ¿acaba de decir que van a estar ocupadas? ¿Haciendo qué? —barruntó Banjou como si aquello fuese lo importante.

Sento entornó los ojos.

—A saber. —Sento apretó los labios, agachando la cabeza y jugueteando con sus dedos—. Esto es terrible. Verdaderamente terrible.

—Pues sí —secundó Banjou. Sento no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta—. Esto es una mierda.

Banjou se pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando los ojos y con la mente completamente en blanco.

—Solo quería protegerla, pero… al final he acabando haciéndole incluso más daño —murmuró Banjou con cada gota de culpabilidad intentando perforarle la cocorota.

Si había alguna fórmula para aprender a querer y cuidar de los demás, Sento esperaba que apareciese ante él como si fuese una de las tantas ideas geniales que había tenido. Si tuviese la misma destreza a la hora de reparar sus emociones que para idear armas para Build, esta situación se habría solucionado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tampoco es que Banjou fuese mucho más diestro que él, y eso, si cabe, era más un dardo envenenado que un consuelo; a fin de cuentas, estaba al mismo nivel de incompetencia emocional que el idiota de Banjou. Terrible.

A veces le daba la impresión de que todo lo que hacía por los demás acababa arruinándoles la vida de una forma u otra.

—No me digas —Sento soltó una risa ahogada por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y ahora qué me estás echando en cara? —Banjou se levantó del suelo, mirándole con gesto desafiante.

—¡No te estoy reprochando nada! Dios, Banjou… —Sento, sin saber cómo decir lo que sentía, apretó el puño y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía impotente. Quería arreglar las cosas y no hacía más que meter más y más la pata. Tampoco es que ayudase que Banjou fuese tan… Banjou—. ¡Yo también me siento mal! ¡Y no solo por Misora!

Ante eso, Banjou se olvidó de todo lo que estaba a punto de responder. No esperaba que de la boca de Sento saliesen las palabras que él mismo se moría por pronunciar.

Si es que en el fondo —muy en el fondo— eran iguales. Lo único que quería Banjou a estas alturas era que el imbécil de Sento estuviese dispuesto a entenderle. Entenderle y darle la oportunidad de echarle una mano. Podría ser el tipo más inteligente del mundo, pero ni el más genio entre los genios podría ganar una guerra él solito.

—Joder, yo solo quiero acabar esta guerra de una vez. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero que dejes de usar la porquería esa del Hazard Trigger. Quiero que… —A Banjou se le estaban poniendo vidriosos los ojos, pero se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a llorar— Quiero que puedas volver a sonreír. ¡Y me jode que no lo comprendas!

—Idiota. —Sento se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Su espalda rozaba la de Banjou—. Claro que lo comprendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Banjou sin maldad.

—¿No te lo acabo de decir? El Sclash Driver es demasiado peligroso para ti, pero tú, más tozudo que una mula, lo sigues usando. Y tú, por si fuera poco, pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo que algo que he inventado yo te destruye. ¿Crees que eso me hace feliz?

—¿Y qué quieres, que no luche? ¿Que te lo deje todo a ti? —Banjou se arrastró hasta poder ver a Sento cara a cara—. ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

A Banjou se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al ver cómo a Sento le temblaba el labio.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, descerebrado —contestó Sento con la voz temblorosa.

No. Banjou no podía ver a Sento llorando. Ya había visto suficiente cuando acabó con la vida del compañero de Grease y Sento se pasó días sin vida, catatónico, sin poder siquiera hablar. Banjou solo quería protegerlo a toda costa y quitarle todos estos pesos de encima, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerle llorar y cargarlo de más responsabilidades.

Estúpido Sento.

—Entonces… —Banjou se mordió el labio antes de continuar. Quería sonar firme y enfadado, pero su voz parecía el de un niño al que acababan de regañar—. Entonces confía en mí. Deja de comportarte como si este fuese _solamente_ asunto tuyo. ¡Yo estoy contigo en esto, joder!

Sento no estaba solo.

Le volvieron a temblar los labios, y esta vez no era la amenaza silenciosa de querer romper a llorar. Era el preludio de una sonrisa. Sento se tapó la boca para mantener esa sonrisa en secreto, pero sus ojos lo delataban claramente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así sin que te dé vergüenza? —Sento siguió tapándose la risa, que se escapaba muy a su pesar y llegaba a oídos de Banjou como si fuese una caricia.

Ah, cómo echaba de menos aquella risa de bobo. Eran los recuerdos de esa risa los que habían empujado a Banjou a ir a la guerra.

Esta debía de ser la recompensa de Banjou por todo lo que había pasado durante estas últimas semanas. Así que si tenía que quedarse mirando a Sento medio embobado, como si aquella imagen fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, pues lo haría. Lo miraría y lo seguiría mirando. No es que ayudase mucho que Sento tuviese una sonrisa tan bonita.

—No cambies de tema —Banjou se hizo el indignado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga a eso? Ya sé que estás conmigo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero voy a tener que cargar contigo el resto de mi vida. Deberías agradecer que tenga tanta paciencia.

—¡Soy yo el que te soporta a ti, con lo raro que eres!

—No soy yo el que vive a base de ramen con proteínas, sea eso lo que sea.

—Bueno, ¡pues no soy yo el que se pone cachondo con las Fullbottles! —Banjou se acercó a Sento y le agarró un mechón de cabello para ilustrar lo que entendía él por “ponerse cachondo”.

—Si te quedase alguna neurona por ahí, sabrías apreciar tú también el verdadero encanto de las botellas… ¿Pero qué te voy a contar a ti, si hasta te parece complicado pelar un plátano?

Aquello fue suficiente para que Banjou se abalanzase sobre él y le tirase más del pelo, a lo que Sento respondió con la violencia que la situación requería (¡mucha!). Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía que desde arriba, con una mirada entre severa y divertida, los observaban Sawa y Misora.

Parecían estudiosas del comportamiento de los chimpancés.

Mentirían si dijesen que llevaban ahí mirándolos desde el principio ( de verdad pensaban que esos dos pobres tontos merecían un poco de privacidad), sino que empezaron a prestar atención cuando los rebuznos que llegaban a sus oídos ya sonaban a los de los dos tontos de siempre. Los que siempre discutían, pero eran inseparables. Los que decían que no se soportaban, pero que arriesgarían su vida por el otro si hiciese falta.

Fue reconfortante volver a presenciar sus riñas insustanciales donde intentaban demostrar cuál era el más idiota de los dos; aquella era la señal inequívoca de que, una vez más, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce.

—¿Ves? Solo había que dejarlos solos un rato —afirmó Sawa sacando pecho.

—Banjou está mordiendo a Sento…

—Qué bien se llevan, de verdad. ¡Son como uña y carne!

Misora a veces pensaba que Sawa vivía en una realidad alternativa donde morderle el hombro a alguien era un signo de cariño y respeto. Aun así, Misora volvió a sonreír.

 


	10. Kazumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado en los capítulos 24-26. Voy a disculparme porque el protagonista de este capítulo, en realidad, es Kazumin. Pero la relación de Sento y Banjou sigue siendo importante en esta historia, así que no creo que desentone del todo.

Sawatari Kazumi. 29 años. “Jefe” para los amigos; “Kazumin” para Mii-tan (¡y solo para Mii-tan!). Había dejado la barbería Kiryuu con la esperanza de dormir por fin en un sitio decente, así que se mudó con Build.

No tardó en descubrir que Build vivía en una cafetería. Quizás le acababa de salir el tiro por la culata.

A ver, no es que aquello fuese mucho mejor que la barbería. Pero si Build, Mii-tan y cabeza gamba podían vivir ahí, era porque ese sitio, el nascita, era habitable, ¿no? Iban a rodar cabezas como esos dos permitiesen que un ángel como Mii-tan viviese en un cuchitril sin cama ni ducha.

—Solo hay una cama y es de Misora —indicó Build, cuyo nombre real ya había olvidado. Kazumi recordó que el nuevo rider de Seito, el tal Rogue, se había dirigido a Build como “Katsuragi”.

Ante la duda, iba a seguir llamándole Build. Tampoco era plan de ir haciendo el ridículo.

Pues eso, solamente había una cama y era de Mii-tan, así que a Kazumi no le quedaría más remedio que dormir en el suelo. Eso o con Mii-tan, pero tal vez sonase demasiado atrevido. Se lo propondría más adelante.

 

*

—¿Y qué hacéis para pasar el rato? —preguntó Kazumi, sentándose al lado de Mii-tan, que se apartó con cuidado de él. Vaya.

El cabeza gamba se estaba tomando un café de lata (¿aquello no era una cafetería?), con la vista fija en ningún punto en concreto mientras Build lo contemplaba con algo que podría ser nostalgia. Le recordaba un poco a cómo Shoukichi y Shuuya lo miraban a él cuando fingía haber perdido sus recuerdos.

Kazumi sabía su propia historia, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era esta gente con la que iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Tampoco es que fuese a bombardearles con preguntas; ya descubriría por qué se cobijaban en una cafetería, por qué la nevera era en realidad la puerta a una base secreta o qué pintaba Mii-tan en todo esto. Tiempo al tiempo. Tampoco es que ahora, en tiempos de guerra, fuese información primordial.

(Bueno, lo de Mii-tan sí)

—Reírnos de Banjou —aseguró Build con total tranquilidad.

Vale. Banjou era el cabeza gamba.

Iba a seguir llamándole cabeza gamba de todos modos.

*

Al que tenía que llamar de otra forma era a Build. Kazumi no lo dijo con ninguna malicia, de verdad que no. Lo último que le apetecía ahora era tener que ponerse a mal con sus nuevos aliados.

—Ey, Katsuragi, ¿no quedan más plátanos? —Era lo que había dicho Kazumi tras haberse comido unos plátanos que supuestamente eran para el cabeza gamba.

Build, Katsuragi o como se llamase le miró durante una décima de segundo y agachó la cabeza, como si Kazumi acabase de recriminarle algo. O bien los plátanos eran un tema tabú en aquel sitio, cosa que parecía improbable, o bien…

—¡Oye, tú, se llama Sento! ¡Kiryuu Sento! —gritó el cabeza gamba, levantándose de golpe de las escaleras del frigorífico ese que ni Kazumi ni Masaru podían tocar.

—Déjalo. —Kiryuu Sento le agarró el brazo al cabeza gamba—. Nunca le he dicho cómo me llamo, y tampoco es que esté equivocado.

Aun así, el cabeza gamba miró a Kazumi con odio.

*

Build estaba observando el Sclash Driver de Kazumi con total asombro, murmurando cosas imposibles de descifrar a oídos de alguien que tuviese una idea muy justa y superficial de la Física.

Kazumi no sabía ni a qué se dedicaba esa gente. Había dado por hecho que Build era una especie de camarero, pero todo parecía indicar que estaba equivocado. En fin, daba igual; eran sus aliados, no sus amigos.

—Es idéntico —comentó Build con algo que casi parecía alivio—. Tal vez el de Rogue también lo sea. Estaríamos en problemas como se tratase de una versión mejorada.

—Podrían hacerlo, ¿no? Sería cuestión de contratar al tipo que lo haya inventado.

Ante eso, Build le devolvió el Sclash Driver y evitó mantener contacto visual con él por todos los medios. Aquí había gato encerrado.

—No. El inventor del Sclash Driver… —Suspiró— Soy yo.

—¿Tú inventaste el Sclash Driver? ¿¿Tú?? —Masaru lo señaló con asombro. Kazumi entornó la mirada.

—Es lo que acaba de decir, ¿no? —Continuó Kazumi— ¿También hiciste… la cosa esa que usas para transformarte en Build?

Conque Build había sido el que inventó este sistema raro para “crear” Riders. Kazumi no sabía si tendría que estar agradecido u horrorizado. De cara a la guerra, podría ser efectivo y beneficioso, dentro de lo que un arma pueda serlo, siempre y cuando el usuario respetase a la población civil. Ahora bien, Kazumi no estaba tan seguro de que un tipejo como Rogue fuese a actuar así.

Era difícil de creer que un tipo tan cauto como Build hubiese inventado algo tan peligroso.

Los pensamientos de Kazumi debían estar reflejados en su cara con total claridad, a juzgar por la reacción de Build.

—Lo inventé en el pasado, cuando aún me hacía llamar Katsuragi —Susurró Build.

Le contó que antes era un científico llamado Katsuragi Takumi al que le faltaba un tornillo (no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero se sobreentendía la idea) y que, al intentar salir de la organización que él mismo creó, Stalk le borró los recuerdos e intercambió su cara por la de un fulano cualquiera.

Aquello era, sin duda alguna, lo más extraño que había escuchado Kazumi en su vida.

No era cuestión de quitarle importancia a un tema que, a todas luces, parecía serio y más complicado de lo que Kazumi podía soportar ahora mismo. En primer lugar, no sabía quién era ese tal Katsuragi, pero sí que podía hacerse una idea de quién era Kiryuu Sento. No es que pudiese olvidar con facilidad a alguien que le quiso ayudar a salvar a Shoukichi cuando no tenía por qué, que luchó con garra por Kazumi y los suyos. Alguien con un corazón tan sensible e ingenuo como para llorar por la muerte de un soldado enemigo.

—No me importa quién hayas sido —espetó Kazumi—. Lo que me importa es quién seas ahora, _Kiryuu Sento_.

Igual fue impresión suya, pero Kazumi juraría que Kiryuu Sento acababa de sonreírle un poco.

 

*

Masaru había ido a visitar la “tumba” de Shoukichi y Shuuya, aunque ahí no hubiese nada enterrado. Kazumi sabía que prefería estar a solas durante un rato con sus recuerdos, de modo que no dijo nada y se quedó en el nascita. Mii-tan estaba muy ensimismada viendo la tele desde la tablet y abajo, en el sótano, Build garabateaba algo en la pizarra. Algo con números y letras.

El único que parecía no estar haciendo nada de nada era, como no podía ser de otra manera, el cabeza gamba rebozada.

—Ey —dijo Kazumi.

El cabeza gamba ni hizo ademán de levantar la vista.

—Ey —respondió.

—Podrías al menos mirarme cuando te dirijas a mí, que las gambas tienen ojos.

Ahí sí que el cabeza gamba, Banjou, clavó sus ojos furiosos en él.

—Que Sento te haya aceptado como si nada no significa que yo también vaya a hacerlo.

—Ni espero ni necesito que lo hagas —replicó Kazumi con indiferencia—. No he venido a hacer amigos.

—¡Eso no significa que puedas ir por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana! —Se levantó y agarró a Kazumi por los hombros, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de darle una paliza ahí mismo. Valiente idiota—. ¡Como vuelvas a llamarle Katsuragi, te juro que te…!

—Sento. Se llama Sento. _Ahora_ ya lo sé. —Kazumi chasqueó la lengua—. Me lo ha contado todo.

Banjou se relajó un poco y lo soltó, sentándose de nuevo de mala gana. Kazumi hizo lo propio, no tanto por intentar establecer ningún tipo de vínculo vagamente amistoso, sino porque le dolían las piernas. Solo eso.

—Katsuragi me ha jodido la vida —dijo Banjou en voz baja—, pero Sento ha sido el que me ha ayudado a encauzarla. El que me ha hecho ver que hay mundo más allá de mi ombligo. Es el único que creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y siempre está ahí dándolo todo por los demás. Lo mínimo que merece es que le llames por su nombre.

Kazumi no dijo nada. No creía que ningún comentario al respecto fuese bien recibido.

—Mira, me da igual lo que pienses de mí o de Katsuragi Takumi, pero quiero que tengas claro que Sento es buena persona.

—Lo sé —respondió Kazumi con sinceridad—. Sé que lo es.

Los labios de Banjou formaron una especie de sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Cuando lo conocí, tampoco me dijo su nombre. —Banjou soltó una risa ahogada—. Típico de Sento, te mete en casa, pero ni se digna a decirte cómo se llama.

En aquel instante, casi como si fuese una alucinación y no algo que estuviese sucediendo en realidad, Kazumi tuvo la impresión de que Banjou irradiaba una calidez asombrosa. Una calidez, por otra parte, que no apareció hasta que puso el nombre de Sento en sus labios.

*

Las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando murió Masaru. Kazumi entendía perfectamente lo que había sucedido, pero no terminaba de asimilarlo del todo. Pensaba que en cualquier momento saldrían sus tres idiotas favoritos de la nada, como si la muerte fuese ajena a ellos, y se pondrían a gritar o a discutir por cualquier tontería.

Un poco como Banjou y Sento.

—¡Te dejo el ordenador _cinco_ minutos y mira lo que pasa! —protestó Sento, dándole un golpe a Banjou en el brazo.

—¡Sí, tú échame la culpa! Esto ya estaba así cuando llegué.

Siguieron así durante un buen rato. Kazumi ni intentó tratar de entender por qué se estaban peleando exactamente. No necesitaba saberlo. No cuando, más que curiosidad, lo que sentía era una mezcla de nostalgia y envidia. Ellos dos seguían ahí juntos, peleando por nimiedades como si no hubiese una guerra de por medio y con unas miradas cargadas de cariño que colisionaban con los insultos que no paraban de lanzarse el uno al otro.

*

Tanto Sento como Banjou se quedaron helados como un témpano al ver que Kazumi acababa de entrar en la cafetería. Sospechosa conducta la suya, sí señor. Esperaba que no se hubiesen cargado su almohada de Mii-tan sin querer, porque de verdad que ahora no le apetecía pelearse con nadie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kazumi con desconfianza.

Kazumi volvió a analizar la situación con detenimiento. Más que culpables, el cerebrito y el descerebrado parecían un poco avergonzados. Estaban sentados ante la barra del bar, tomándose un café de lata, bien pegados el uno al otro, con los hombros y las rodillas rozándose.

Se le vino a la mente aquel día en que Shoukichi, de broma, había insinuado que un día iban a pillar a Build y a Cross-Z “dándose be-si-tos”. Tal vez fuese cierto eso de que en los chistes siempre había algo de verdad.

—¡Eh! ¿De dónde vienes? —Banjou se levantó del taburete de malas formas, acercándose a Kazumi como con intención de arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —Lo ignoró olímpicamente, sin darle el gusto de mirarlo a los ojos, y bajó al sótano.

No sabía por qué, pero solo le apetecía dormir, aunque fuese en el suelo, cada vez que volvía de dejar flores en las tumbas de Masaru, Shoukichi y Shuuya.

 

*

—A veces Banjou puede llegar a ser un poco descerebrado —dijo Sento sin que nadie le dijese nada. Banjou frunció el ceño y Kazumi levantó la vista sin mucho interés—. ¿Qué digo? _Muy_ descerebrado. Perdónale.

—¡Eso no ha venido a cuento y lo sabes!

—¿No ves que con tus gritos estás molestando a Kazumi? Un respeto, por favor —Sento le tapó los labios con el dedo índice, dejándolo unos segundos más de los necesarios.

Kazumi intentaría olvidar por todos los medios cómo Sento y Banjou hicieron de ese gesto tan inocente todo un momento raro lleno de miradas intensas, movimientos a cámara lenta y las consiguientes mejillas acaloradas. Contra todo pronóstico, el que actuó con mayor velocidad fue Banjou, que decidió que aquella era la ocasión perfecta para irse a correr un poco por el barrio.

—¿Eh? Pero si es de noche —dijo Mii-tan, la única persona sensata de aquella cafetería.

—¡Me duelen los músculos de no hacer nada! —respondió el cabeza gamba con una energía inútil que rozaba lo grosero. Mii-tan no merecía que nadie le hablase con esas malas formas.

—¿Va estar bien?  —Mii-tan se quedó mirando a Sento en busca de una respuesta lógica.

...Cosa que no iba a encontrar; Sento se había quedado perdido en su mundo. No hacía falta ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de que a poco más ya le saldrían chispitas o corazones en los ojos. Mii-tan, mientras tanto, suspiró, le echó un último vistazo a Sento y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Quizás quería decirle algo a Banjou antes de que se fuese a correr por ahí.

—Sois gente muy rara —espetó Kazumi.

Aquel insulto le sacó una especie de sonrisa de Sento, confirmando que, de hecho, eran gente muy rara.

—A veces Banjou hace las cosas sin pensar y dice o hace burradas, pero en general es inofensivo —aseguró Sento como si él sí que fuese una persona normal y corriente—. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Puede que Kazumi no poseyese el intelecto suficiente como para idear un cinturón que convirtiese a la gente en armas, pero de ahí a tomarlo por tonto había un paso considerable; Banjou no se había ido por nada que hubiese dicho o hecho Kazumi (en primer lugar, porque Kazumi no había abierto la boca), sino porque se estaba poniendo calenturiento por haber sentido los dedos de Sento rozándole los labios. Punto.

—No intentes hacerme ver que el cabeza gamba se ha ido a hacer ejercicio por algo que _yo_ haya hecho.

Sento lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

—Ah, no era esa mi intención. —Carraspeó, miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que Mii-tan no estuviese presente, y volvió a centrar la vista en Kazumi—. Me refería a cómo actúa contigo últimamente. Puede parecer hostil, y más desde que _sospechamos_ que hay un espía entre nosotros.

Eso sí que no. ¡Eso sí que no!

Kazumi se levantó del suelo y salió escopetado hacia Sento. Aunque no hubiese sido él quien lo hubiese acusado, era el que se había atrevido a pronunciar las palabras más asquerosas y crueles que había escuchado Kazumi en mucho tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo voy a ser yo el espía?! ¡¿Me estás dando a entender que he dejado morir a mis amigos?!

—¡Ya sé que no eres tú el espía! —Sento se levantó de la silla, quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Kazumi—. Sé que tú no has sido. Pero Banjou es tonto y no lo tiene tan claro. Lo que te pido es que no se lo tengas en cuenta porque…

Le dolían los puños de tenerlos tan apretados. No, si es que igual no había sido tan buena idea aliarse con estos imbéciles de Touto. Era como que vivían en un mundo aparte, completamente alejado de la realidad.

—¿Porque…?

Sento agachó la cabeza durante un instante. Un instante que fue suficiente para que Kazumi viese en aquellos ojos la sombra de una sonrisa tímida.

—Porque no es mala persona. —Sento recuperó el semblante serio, sentándose tras soltar un suspiro—. Aunque sea difícil, ten un poco de paciencia con él. Solucionaremos el problema del espía. Y cuando lo hagamos, verás qué tipo de persona es Banjou en realidad.

—¿Por qué tienes tan claro que no es él el espía?

Aquello sacó una especie de risa sardónica en Sento.

—¿Estás de broma? Él nunca haría algo así. —Sento sonrió con algo que Kazumi hasta sería capaz de describir como ternura—. Creo en él.

La vergüenza ajena no tardó en darle de lleno a Kazumi. Si es que la cara de cachorrito enamorado que estaba poniendo Sento ya rayaba en lo patético (¿Kazumi tendría ese aspecto cuando pensaba en su querida Mii-tan?), de modo que ni Kazumi, hasta hace nada furioso, pudo evitar soltar una risa que sonó como una pedorreta.

Sento lo miró confundido. Podría ser un cerebrito, pero no parecía llegar a entender lo que a Kazumi le parecía más que obvio.

—Curioso. Hace unos días el cabeza gamba me dijo prácticamente lo mismo de ti.

Las cejas de Sento bailotearon por toda su cara hasta que él tomó control de sus emociones (o lo intentó, vaya) y dio un giro de 180º con la silla. Menudo memo. Como si así Kazumi no fuese a ver cómo el rubor le llegaba al cuello y a las orejas.

El descerebrado y el cerebrito eran tal para cual. Menudo par.

*

A saber qué estuvo haciendo el idiota de Banjou, pero llegó a casa hecho una mierda y se quedó dormido en el suelo del sótano, abrazado a un peluche feísimo de un conejo. Más le valía que no fuese de Mii-tan, porque, de ser el caso, Kazumi se encargaría personalmente de desinfectarlo.

Al conejo de peluche, no al cabeza gamba. Para él ya no había solución posible.

Kazumi subió a la cafetería, cogió un plátano y regresó al sótano con la esperanza de poder comérselo con los ronquidos de Banjou de fondo. Lo que se encontró, además del cabeza gamba gruñendo en sueños (¿de veras que era humano?), fue a Sento arrodillado a su lado, acariciándole el pelo con… con…

Con amor.

Kazumi se sintió raro al pensarlo, pero sí: era amor. Siguió comiendo el plátano en silencio y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a otro lado para no interrumpir a Sento en su momento ñoño con el bello durmiente.

Sento, por supuesto, al darse cuenta de que Kazumi estaba _ahí_ , se sobresaltó y apartó la mano de la cabeza de Banjou como si le hubiese quemado de repente. El cabeza gamba protestó en sueños.

—¡Kazumi!

—Habla más bajo. No quieres despertar a tu amigo, ¿no? —contestó fingiendo estar más molesto de lo que estaba.

Era de agradecer que Kazumi estuviese dándole la espalda a Sento, porque de verdad que no quería verle la cara ahora mismo. Sea como fuere, Kazumi volvió arriba nada más terminar el plátano. La versión oficial de los hechos era que tenía que tirar la cáscara en algún sitio, mientras que él, en el fondo, sabía que era un gesto de amabilidad hacia Sento.

En fin, al menos así podía pasar un rato con Mii-tan y su amiga, que tampoco estaba nada mal. Hablaron de lo diferente que era la vida en Hokuto, mucho más humilde y restringida que en Touto, y de cuándo y por qué Masaru, Shuuya y Shoukichi empezaron a llamarlo “jefe”. Era extraño hablar de ellos en pasado, y más con una persona que hasta hace poco había sido una figura inalcanzable para él: Mii-tan.

La vida daba muchas vueltas.

Con esta reflexión de anciano decrépito bajó al sótano con más ganas de dormir que de seguir con sus cavilaciones. Ahí, en el suelo, aplastado por el peluche feo, estaba Sento apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del cabeza gamba. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, pero no sus dedos.

Kazumi miró al techo, recordando con un poco de chulería aquella vez en la que Masaru había insinuado que Build era el novio de Mii-tan.

—Lo siento, Masaru. Creo que te has equivocado —murmuró con una sonrisa tranquila.

De verdad, esos dos idiotas eran los nuevos aliados de Kazumi. No sabían ni procesar sus sentimientos como adultos, pero eso no era algo que a Kazumi le incumbiese. Claro que no.

 _(Mientes fatal_ , que le diría Shoukichi con un tono divertido)

En fin, una amistad verdadera no tenía final, pero sí principio. Y el primer paso que daría Kazumi sería quitarse el chaquetón y con él tapar a Sento y a Banjou. Los habría tapado de buen grado con mantas si supiese dónde leches las guardaban, pero en el nascita aún había muchos secretos que desentrañar y no eran horas para ponerse a explorar. Esperaba que al menos esos dos apreciasen el detalle y no se quejasen de lo mal que olía el chaquetón.

Ojalá esos dos no cometiesen el mismo error que él y que tuviesen la fortaleza suficiente como para decirse sin tapujos lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro. Uno nunca sabía cuándo podría ser su último día en el mundo.

Con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, Kazumi se levantó y se dio media vuelta. Acierto. Gran acierto. Lo mejor que hizo en su puñetera vida. Ahí, observándolo detenidamente desde las escaleras, estaba Mii-tan alzando el pulgar con orgullo. Era la primera vez que le dirigía una sonrisa así _a él_.

Estaba empezando a sentir que el nascita podría convertirse en su nuevo hogar, sí.


	11. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado en algún punto del arco de Hokuto.

Esto era terrible. Banjou estaba empezando a sonar como Sento, pero es que era verdad: la situación no podía empeorar. Ya había sido un asco que, poco después de terminar una batalla especialmente dura contra Hokuto, recibiesen una llamada de Himuro Gentoku, primer ministro (en funciones), para que acudiesen a su despacho “ipso facto”, significase eso lo que significase.

Los trabajadores de la sede del gobierno de Touto ya estaban más que acostumbrados a ver a Banjou y a Sento hechos unos harapos y caminando con cojera por los pasillos de un edificio que, por lo demás, era impoluto. Sento iba farfullando algo de a ver qué quería Gentoku ahora, temiéndose ya alguna orden imposible de ejecutar (¿ir a atacar a los civiles de Hokuto? ¿Matar a Grease?). Banjou, ante todo cansado, solo bostezaba. Su mente no estaba para cavilaciones.

Entraron en el despacho de Gentoku con la peor de las caras, y eso no cambió en absoluto al ver que ahí estaba el primer ministro (en funciones) con algo así como una sonrisa.

—Os estaba esperando —dijo Gentoku, primer ministro (en funciones), con una copa de vino en la mano.

—Parece un vampiro… —comentó Sento por lo bajinis. Banjou resopló.

—Lo diré sin rodeos: esta victoria sin precedentes ha marcado un antes y un después en el devenir de esta guerra. Hay que celebrarlo —Gentoku se sentó en su escritorio, pasándose el protocolo por el forro (figuradamente), y Banjou juraría que nunca le había dado tanta pena un objeto inanimado.

—No hay nada que celebrar —Sento lo miró desafiante, y aquello no era algo que debiese despertar el sentido del humor de nadie, pero Gentoku era un tipo peculiar, así que se rio de todos modos.

—Quién se habría imaginado que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras de Katsuragi Takumi, ni más ni menos —Gentoku sonrió antes de darle un trago a su copa de vino. O de sangre, a saber qué era eso.

—¡¡OYE!! —Banjou dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a tener que darle un puñetazo en toda la boca a Gentoku si fuese necesario.

—No os lo toméis a mal. Como he dicho, hoy toca celebrar. Olvidemos nuestras rencillas personales —hizo un gesto a uno de sus secretarios— y festejemos la victoria de nuestro país.

El secretario, o quizás chico de los recados, se acercó a Sento y a Banjou con una bandeja con bombones de licor, unos vasos diminutos y una botella de vino italiano.

A Sento por poco se le escapó una risa sarcástica; había que ser ingenuo para picar con una trampa tan evidente. Además, Gentoku, primer ministro (en funciones), no tenía por qué actuar como si se quisiese ganar una confianza que jamás iba a obtener. No después de todo lo que les había hecho. Si quería sacarles algún tipo de información, al menos que fuese directo al grano.

Justo cuando Sento iba a compartir una mirada cómplice con Banjou para reírse del plan a prueba de idiotas de Gentoku, lo vio metiéndose un bombón en la boca.

No.

La mandíbula de Sento casi chocó contra el suelo del asombro.

—¡¡Banjou!! ¡Escupe eso!

—¿Qué? ¡Llevo desde la mañana sin comer! Tengo hambre.

—No está envenenado, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Gentoku cogió uno de los bombones para demostrar que no había nada extraño dentro. Aun así, Sento se mostró cauteloso—. ¿De verdad piensas que quiero que nuestras mejores armas sufran daños? Y menos ahora.

—Tampoco es que parezca muy buena idea emborracharnos —replicó Sento.

Ya solo faltaba que bebiesen tanto que al día siguiente no pudiesen ni moverse. Pocas imágenes podría haber más grotescas y lamentables que un Kamen Rider con resaca.

—Sois adultos. Confío en que bebáis con responsabilidad. —Gentoku cogió otro bombón más. A este paso se los iba a comer todos él—. Aunque es cierto que Katsuragi nunca soportó bien el alcohol.

Aquella había sido la frase clave. La que Banjou obvió mientras se llenaba la boca de bombones. La que Sento ignoró en favor de poner una mueca de asco ante la idea de que, antes de perder sus recuerdos, _probablemente_ se hubiese ido de fiesta por ahí con Himuro Gentoku.

Qué asco.

*

—¡Un brindis por Touto! —anunció Gentoku con una sonrisa tan feliz que hasta parecía sincera.

—Esto es terrible —le dijo Sento a Banjou mientras chocaban sus copas.

—Ya, la verdad es que los aperitivos podrían estar mejor.

Sento lo miró con despecho, aunque fijo que en el fondo él también opinaba que Himuro Gentoku, primer ministro (en funciones), podría haber invertido un poco más en comida decente. Mucho hablar de que los Kamen Riders eran los héroes de la nación, pero menudo pago que llevaban. Al menos podrían haberles dejado cambiarse de ropa.

Estas reflexiones no llegaron a oídos de Gentoku, que charlaba animadamente con un señor con toda la pinta de ministro y con un alto mando del ejército.

Justo cuando Sento iba a proponer huir de allí, Gentoku se les acercó y les obligó a sentarse con él en un sillón enorme. Ya no solo es que apestase a alcohol, sino que encima se acercaba mucho cuando hablaba y Banjou de verdad que tenía miedo a notar esos bigotillos en la oreja.

Por si fuera poco, Gentoku, en un espantoso intento de hacerse el simpático, empezó a contarles todo tipo de cotilleos de los señores que estaban presentes en aquella sala. Podría haber sido mínimamente interesante de haber sabido quiénes eran.

De verdad que a Sento le daba igual quién se hubiese liado con quién o lo guapa que pudiese ser la hija del comandante Takenaka, fuese ese quien fuese. Casi de forma instintiva, como pidiéndole a la muerte una súplica, acercó la copa de vino a los labios y dio el primer sorbo de la noche. La sonrisa de Gentoku debería haber sido alerta suficiente.

Dio otro sorbo. Otro más. Sus ojos volaron a los de Banjou, que parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento con tal de no escuchar ni una palabra más del primer ministro (en funciones). Otro sorbo.

—A propósito, ¿sabéis algo de Isurugi? —preguntó Gentoku con una sonrisa que mostraba más vicio y perversión que dientes.

—Nah, ni falta que hace  —respondió Banjou de mala gana. Cuanto menos supiese del cabrón que les había hecho tanto daño a Misora y a Sento, mejor.

No era muy creíble pensar eso mientras se tomaba un vino con el tipejo que había asesinado a Kasumi.

Se le revolvieron las tripas.

—Él… —murmuró Sento, cabizbajo.

—¿Sí…? —Gentoku se acercó esta vez poco a poco a Sento, y Banjou no pudo evitar apartarlos un poco el uno del otro.

—Él era como un p-padre para mí…

Sento estaba más rojo que un tomate y en sus ojos, en vez de una chispa de genialidad, había una especie de nebulosa que parecía tener forma de botella de vino italiano de mala calidad.

Gentoku no pareció muy sorprendido.

—Ya, eso está muy bien —Gentoku ni intentó mostrarse comprensivo—, ¿pero sabes dónde está? No estará en Hokuto, por algún casual, ¿no?

—Sí, y ha sido él el que le ha dado el Sclash Driver al tipo ese… Ya sabes, a… Grease.

Una cosa era que Sento decidiese “cooperar” con Gentoku y otra muy diferente era que le estuviese proporcionando información innecesaria así porque sí. Era casi como si estuviese b…

No…

—¿¿Sento?? —Banjou, importándole poco que Gentoku estuviese entre ambos, se inclinó para tocarle la pierna a Sento— Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien, Banjou! ¡Porque era mi familia y yo lo quería! ¡Soy quien soy gracias a él! —Se estaba frotando la mejilla contra la copa, aún medio llena.

No. No era posible. Apenas había bebido y ya estaba más borracho que una cuba.

—Deja que hable —ordenó Gentoku—. ¿Te ha dicho qué trama? ¿Tiene contactos en Seito?

—No lo sé… ¡Solo sé que todo fue una mentira! —A Sento se le cayó la copa al suelo, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, y se puso a reír como un energúmeno.

Gentoku chasqueó la lengua.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Es Katsuragi, a fin de cuentas; no soporta el alcohol —Gentoku se levantó de mala gana del asiento.

—Espera, ¡¿lo has emborrachado adrede?!

—¿Tú qué crees? —Gentoku entornó la mirada—. Katsuragi tenía fama de contar toda la verdad cuando bebía demasiado. Contestaba a cualquier pregunta, sin filtros. Pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo si no sabe nada.

—¡Oye, espera! —Banjou se levantó de golpe y obligó a que Gentoku se diese media vuelta, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa.

—Tu amigo está a punto de vomitar. —Señaló Gentoku, dándose por vencedor de aquel miniencuentro—. Me aseguraré de que alguien os lleve a casa. Mañana os quiero ver en forma. La guerra no admite descanso.

Increíble que fuese a decir eso el que organizó todo este tinglado. Las ganas de Banjou de cogerlo por banda y darle una paliza iban _in crescendo_ —significase eso lo que significase—, pero eso no quitaba que lo que acababa de decir Gentoku, muy a pesar de Banjou, fuese cierto: Sento no tenía buena cara.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que estés así si has bebido menos que yo?! —Banjou lo ayudó a levantarse, pero lo zarandeó con indignación.

Mala idea.

—Ay… Esto es terrible…

—¡Sento!

—¡Que alguien se los lleve de aquí antes de que se ponga a vomitar! ¡Rápido! —ordenó Gentoku.

—Que sepas que ese vino es una MIERDA —Banjou se mostró todo digno mientras ayudaba a Sento a caminar.

El pobre diablo que los tenía que acompañar intentaba aguantarse la risa, aunque bien rápido que retomó un semblante más serio nada más notar la mirada inyectada en sangre de Banjou sobre su nuca.

*

—Quiero morir…

Sento apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Banjou, como si así se fuese a marear menos en el coche.

—¡Deja de quejarte! —Banjou iba a apartar el cabezón de Sento de un manotazo, pero sintió algo así como compasión en lo más recóndito de su ser y lo dejó estar. Tampoco es que le molestase mucho.

Lo que sí que le molestaba era lo que había dicho Gentoku antes: Katsuragi solía responder a cualquier tipo de pregunta cuando estaba ebrio, y todo parecía indicar que con Sento pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Las dudas acorralaban a Banjou, el trayecto en coche parecía ser largo y la curiosidad, como no podía ser de otra forma, insaciable.

Pero también tenía miedo a escuchar la verdad.

No quería preguntarle algo cuya respuesta no estuviese preparado a escuchar. Tampoco entendía por qué había palabras que quería oír en boca de Sento sí o sí. Algo como “te respeto”, “somos amigos, ¿verdad?” o un simple “me caes bien”.

Menuda estupidez. Lo que había dicho el primer ministro (en funciones) no tenía ni por qué ser cierto.

Aun así, por intentarlo no perdía nada.

—Oye, Sento, ¿te acuerdas de la batalla de antes, contra Grease?

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar, si p-p-pasó hace un rato? —comentó Sento con una risa más tonta de lo normal.

Sento ya era insoportable de por sí como para tenerlo ahora riéndose de cada cosa que le dijesen. Banjou deseaba llegar a casa y meterlo en cama, a ver si se dormía pronto. Como no fuese así, iba a obligar a Himuro Gentoku a que le ayudase a contar ovejitas o le cantase una nana. A ver si le daba buen uso a esa estúpida pulsera walkie-talkie que les obligaban a llevar consigo.

—Luchaste a sabiendas de que no se te había curado la herida de la otra vez, ¿verdad? —murmuró Banjou.

Incluso dentro de su embriaguez, Sento era Sento, así que se le quedó mirando con cara de superioridad (aunque se le estuviese cayendo un párpado) y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Chí.

—¡¿Cómo que “chí”?! ¡Eh, que te estoy hablando en serio!

—M-me has hecho una pregunta y te he… te he respondido, ¿no? —Sento cerró los ojos, bostezó y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Banjou.

Banjou no tenía intención de volver a pisar la cárcel en su vida, pero es que las ganas de echar a Sento a patadas con el coche en marcha eran cada vez más grandes y él vivía a base de impulsos.

*

Lo peor de todo fue llegar a casa con Sento medio muerto y tener que darles explicaciones a Misora, que también estaba con la duda de si cuidar de Sento o matarlo ahí mismo, y a una Sawa que parecía más preocupada por sacarle fotos poco favorecedoras a Sento que por la situación en sí.

Bueno, mejor: así podrían torturarlo psicológicamente al día siguiente.

—¡Basta de fotos! —Misora puso los brazos en jarra—. Tenemos que hacer algo con él. Banjou, ¿cómo se cura la borrachera?

—¡Y yo qué sé!

—¿Cómo se cura la borrachera? —preguntó esta vez el propio Sento mirando directamente a Sawa.

Increíble. Hasta estando bebido era el más listo de todos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —Sawa se alteró durante unos instantes antes de resignarse y admitir que ella estaba familiarizada con el concepto de “tomarse unas copitas de más”.

Banjou y Misora contemplaron con asombro y admiración cómo Sawa se hacía cargo de Sento y le daba trucos para llevar la borrachera con un mínimo de dignidad. Cabría preguntarse qué tipo de persona era en su época universitaria.

El siguiente paso fue llevarlo a cama. Simple a nivel teórico, pero imposible en la práctica.

Aquellas escaleras no estaban pensadas para los borrachos.

—¡Puedo ir yo solo! —gimoteó Sento.

—¡Cállate de una puñetera vez y deja que te ayude!

—¡No!

—Una idea —A Sawa se le iluminó la mirada—, ¿por qué no lo llevas a caballito? O mejor aún: en brazos.

—Te lo estás pasando demasiado bien con todo esto… —Misora la miró con desconfianza, pero en el fondo ella también le veía el toque divertido a la situación.

—Vale, puede que esté un poco be…bido —dijo Sento mirando fijamente al peluche de Misora, como si fuese una persona más con la que razonar—, pero ssssigo siendo un GENIO. Puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta de la nevera, mirando durante un momento a sus amigos como intentando dar a entender que el alcohol no le iba a quitar ni una pizca de genialidad, y se dio un golpe en la cabeza al intentar entrar. Lo de “agacharse” no lo llevaba muy bien.

—Si dejamos que baje solo las escaleras, se mata —Banjou cruzó los brazos.

Iban a tener que ejecutar el plan de Sawa.

Como Sento se negó rotundamente a subirse a la espalda de Banjou, no quedó más remedio que cogerlo en brazos.

Sawa no paraba de sacarles fotos y de mandárselas a saber quién.

—Vale, agárrate bien —masculló Banjou. Sento asintió con poca convicción—. ¡Y no me vomites encima!

—Pides mucho.

—¡No me provoques o te suelto!

Sento, por primera vez en su año de existencia, cerró el pico. El alcohol había hecho milagros.

Lo bueno de que Sento fuese un fideo humano era que a Banjou apenas le costó trabajo bajar las escaleras llevándolo en brazos. Coser y cantar. Habría sido todo mejor de no ser por las risitas de Sawa y de Misora de fondo, pero a estas alturas ya de poco servía pedirle un poco de normalidad al asunto. Menos mal que se quedaron arriba mirando entre risitas los vídeos que había grabado Sawa. Menudo par.

Por fin Banjou pudo dejar a Sento en la cama. Aunque tuviese ganas de dejarlo caer como si fuese un saco de patatas, tuvo un poco de humanidad y lo dejó con cuidado, dándole a Sento un motivo válido para sonreír con dulzura de borrachín.

Bueno, Sento no necesitaba haberse bebido unas gotitas de vino barato para ser dulce. Siempre lo era. O casi siempre. La guerra lo había convertido en alguien menos sincero y más hermético.

Banjou seguía casi pegado a él, aún en posición de haberlo dejado bien colocadito en cama, y Sento cerró los ojos con satisfacción, notando el aliento de su compañero en la mejilla. Qué larga tenía las pestañas el muy maldito. Y en qué estado más lamentable estaba por haber bebido un poco de vino de oferta del supermercado. Menudo genio de la Física más flojo.

Y pensar que todo esto era por culpa del primer ministro (en funciones). No es que fuese ninguna sorpresa que ese tipejo no tuviese escrúpulos, pero es que este plan ya rozaba lo absurdo. Sí que debía de andar desesperado Gentoku para recurrir a estratagemas de tan poca monta como esta. Menos mal que Sento no tenía ningún tipo de información valiosa, porque si no ahí podría armarse un lío bien gordo.

Aunque era de lo más tentador el tener la certeza de que Sento diría la verdad y solo la verdad ante cualquier pregunta.

Banjou tragó saliva. Ahora o nunca.

—Oye, Sento —susurró Banjou—, ¿qué soy para ti?

Cualquier respuesta era posible.

Podía decirle que Banjou era una carga. Un error. Un idiota al que toleraba por mera humanidad.

Lo que hizo Sento antes de responder a la pregunta fue extender la mano y acariciarle la cara. Seguramente en su mente había quedado como algo francamente bonito, pero para Banjou fueron dos segundos de caricia y ocho de zarpazos ligeros. A Sento había que prohibirle el alcohol de por vida, de verdad.

—Eres mi Best Match —declaró Sento como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Banjou se habría ofendido por recibir una respuesta tan estúpida, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello, al menos en el idioma de Sento, era el más poderoso de los halagos. Por algo se pasaba horas y horas divagando sobre las botellitas, las posibles combinaciones, los Best Match de marras y todos estos temas que a veces a Banjou le sonaban a terminología marciana. Ahora bien, sí que sabía a ciencia cierta que un Best Match eran dos elementos que se complementaban a la perfección.

No se podía creer que un Sento piripi y medio dormido le estuviese sacando los colores de la cara de esta manera. No, si es que esto era incluso más patético que cuando llamó "mamá" a la profesora en su último año de instituto. Mucho peor, desde luego.

—Y ahora déjame dormir, que apestas a alcohol —Sento apartó la mano y cerró los ojos, haciéndose un ovillo.

—¡Pero qué morro tienes! ¡Si el borracho aquí eres tú!

Sento ni se dignó a responder. Igual se había quedado dormido de verdad en apenas un segundo. Con lo raro que era, no habría que descartar esa posibilidad.

En fin, había que quererlo tal y como era. 

—Eres un caso perdido. Buenas noches, Sento —dijo Banjou en un susurro antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Se arrepintió casi acto seguido.  A ver, que el beso en sí fue agradable; la calidez de la mejilla de Sento y su sonrisa adormilada no tenían nada de malo. Para nada. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero...

(Banjou se tocó los labios, medio atontado, dándose cuenta de que aún los tenía algo doloridos por la batalla contra Grease)

Pero...

(Sento, en cambio, parecía feliz)

Pero solo podía pasarse la noche entera deseando que Sento no se acordarse de absolutamente nada al día siguiente.

*

Banjou despertó por culpa de un grito.

Un grito de Misora.

Se levantó del suelo exaltado, temiendo que Grease y los suyos hubiesen entrado en el nascita y le hubiesen puesto un dedo encima a su amiga. Ya se estaba poniendo el Sclash Driver cuando vio que, en realidad, el que había hecho que Misora gritase de esa manera era Sento.

O el que en otra vida fue Sento.

—¿Qué cojones…? ¿Sento?

—Sento versión zombi… —Misora se aferró al brazo de Banjou, contemplando al espectro que había ante ellos con miedo.

—Sois unos exagerados —dijo Sento con voz ronca. No estaba claro si estaba hablando él o sus ojeras.

—Estás hecho una mierda.

—Kiryuu Sento, te queda terminantemente prohibida la ingesta de alcohol. ¡Votos a favor! —Misora levantó la mano y también la de Banjou, que asintió con vehemencia pese a no enterarse de mucho.

—Ah, no gritéis tanto… —Sento se echó una mano a la sien.

Kamen Rider Resaca.

Misora tuvo la amabilidad de ir a preparar el desayuno y Banjou, en vez de ayudarla, se quedó mirando a Sento en silencio, callándose una vez más una de las tantas preguntas que le quería hacer.

—Esto es terrible… —Sento se lavó la cara en la pileta que había en el cuarto de Misora—. ¿Qué pasó ayer exactamente?

—Espera, ¿no te acuerdas de nada? —Las cejas de Banjou salieron escopetadas de la alegría.

Si Sento no se acordaba del momento bochornoso de ayer, justo antes de caer dormido, Banjou podría respirar tranquilo sin miedo a morir de la vergüenza.

—Recuerdo a Himuro Gentoku ofreciéndonos unos bombones de licor muy sospechosos y a cierto descerebrado comiéndoselos a dos carrillos.

—Pues no fue el idiota descerebrado el que se emborrachó, que lo sepas.

Sento, molesto, se dio media vuelta y le salpicó un poco de agua.

—¡Para! —protestó Banjou, secándose en la camiseta de Sento, que bufó— Entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de lo de los bombones? ¿Nada de lo que me dijiste? ¿Nada de nada?

—No —respondió tajante. Demasiado tajante— ¿Hay algo importante que deba recordar?

—No. No, para nada. No —contestó Banjou igual de tajante. Demasiado tajante.

Banjou soltó un suspiro de alivio que debió de retumbar en todo Touto. Sento siguió lavándose la cara.

—No sé qué habrá pasado —dijo Sento—, pero ya sabes: los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Si era cierto que no recordaba nada, tal y como afirmaba, no tenía sentido que estuviese de repente tan rojo. Se debía de pensar que Banjou no se iba a dar cuenta y que podría disimular su cara de tomate echándose más y más agua en la cara. Igual aquella era una buena idea y Banjou debería meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, porque anda si no sentía que le ardían las mejillas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo escribí a principios de enero y me olvidé de él por completo hasta que lo encontré de casualidad el otro día. Ups.


	12. Celos

Sento no estaba celoso.

De verdad que no.

Esta no era una de estas situaciones en las que alguien asegura que no está celoso para luego añadir a regañadientes que, en efecto, sí lo está. Aquí el caso era bien distinto; ya para empezar, Sento se alegraba de todo corazón de que Banjou y Kazumi _por fin_ se llevasen bien. Por no decir que sus oídos también agradecían la ausencia de gritos.

Por eso mismo, porque estaba solo y en silencio, Sento se permitió el lujo de regalarle al mundo la mejor de sus sonrisas y continuar con sus proyectos sin tener que soportar a cierto descerebrado dándole la lata.

Miró la hora con disimulo.

—¿Sento? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Misora lo despertó de sus reflexiones 100% felices y positivas. Resulta que no estaba trabajado en nada, sino que tenía la vista fija en el salvapantallas del ordenador. Igual la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo mella. Debería aprovechar que no estaban Kazumi y el otro para echarse una siesta más que merecida.

—Sí. —Sento se estalló el cuello, haciendo que Misora, por algún motivo que solo ella sabría, entornase los ojos—. ¿Qué?

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —Misora se acercó a él con toda la pinta de querer juzgar todas y cada una de sus acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras.

Sento puso una mueca.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de fingir que todo va bien cuando salta a la vista que no es así. —Misora se plantó a su lado—. Sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes contármelo. No tienes por qué callártelo todo…

Sento agradecía las intenciones tan nobles que imbuían cada una de las palabras de Misora; ahora bien, no mentía cuando decía que estaba bien. _Estaba bien_. Algo cansado, sí, pero eso era de esperarse en una persona que dormía una media de cuatro horas y que tenía como ocupación proteger a un país.

—Lo sé. Gracias —Sento le dedicó una sonrisa amable y ella, aliviada, se la devolvió con creces.

—Como vuelva a verte tristón, te atacaré con mi técnica especial. Avisado quedas —Misora cruzó los brazos, balanceándose un poco y a punto de que se le escapase una risa de la boca.

La técnica especial de Misora consistía en poner caras tontas y hacerle reír. Lo peor de todo es que Sento, genio y figura, casi siempre acababa partiéndose como un tonto. Eso se lo podría esperar alguien del idiota de Banjou, pero no de un hombre maduro como él.

Volvió a mirar la hora. Ya debía de estar haciéndose de noche y Kazumi y el idiota aún no habían regresado. Suspiró. Misora, que de tonta no tenía nada, lo miró de refilón con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Están tardando mucho. Espero que estén bien —La preocupación de Misora, aunque sincera, perdió un poco de credibilidad al mirar a Sento como si acabase de pillarle con las manos en la masa.

—Están bien —respondió Sento con poca energía. Lo más probable era que esos dos siguiesen entrenando y que ni se hubiesen dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Estaban bien, sin duda.

Sento se planteó seriamente llamarlos por teléfono. Ya les había advertido en su momento que no fuesen a entrenar siempre al mismo sitio, pero eran tozudos como mulas (sobre todo Banjou) y fijo que se habían metido en algún problema. Era posible que Rogue o Stalk hubiesen ido a por ellos.

—Lo sé. Antes Grease me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya están de camino —Misora tenía las manos por detrás de la espalda, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies.

Parecía que se estuviese riendo de él.

Fue cuestión de que Misora dijese aquello para que el suelo comenzase a temblar como si hubiese una estampida de elefantes allí dentro.

—¡Ya estamos en casa!

Misora y Sento se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Banjou reverberando en todo el nAscita. Algo que normalmente habría resultado molesto fue, al menos esta vez, un motivo para sonreír un poco.

—Menos mal, ¿eh? —Misora se fue a las escaleras casi dando saltitos y con los ojos cargados de brillo, como si estuviese conteniendo una carcajada.

Los dos minutos siguientes fueron una sucesión de gritos provenientes del piso de arriba mientras Sento, aún sentado ante el salvapantallas del ordenador, seguía en la inopia. Oía algo de que Misora quería curarles las heridas, pero Banjou protestaba porque _que te digo que estoy bien_ y Kazumi suplicaba unas migajas de atención y afecto. Sento sonrió al pensar en la cara de asco que debía de estar poniendo la pobre Misora.

—¡Banjou! ¡Que vuelvas! —chilló Misora desde arriba.

Alguien estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa. El piso de arriba quedó en silencio — _demasiado,_ incluso— y Sento llegó a la conclusión de que Misora y Kazumi se habían quedado a solas, hablando a un volumen normal. Si es que Kazumi en el fondo era una persona corriente; el que le hacía comportarse como un macaco con la rabia no era otro que Banjou.

—¡Sento! —Banjou llegó haciendo ruido, a zancadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sento ya estaba notando cómo las comisuras de los labios le estaban pidiendo a gritos que sonriese de una vez. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, debería pensar en cómo Banjou ya había venido directamente a hablar con él, saltándose a la torera las órdenes de Misora y las amenazas de Kazumi.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

—Adivina quién tiene ahora su nivel de peligro por las nubes, ¿eh? Venga, adivínalo —Banjou se golpeó el pecho con orgullo.

Su camiseta, todo sea dicho de paso, tenía tal agujero en el medio que lo mejor que podrían hacer con ella sería convertirla en un trapo. Salvo por un par de magulladuras y un moratón en la frente, Banjou no parecía herido. Menos mal.

—Mm. —Sento se dio unos toquecitos en la barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba—. ¡Kazumi!

Tras poner una mueca de disgusto, Banjou avanzó hacia Sento pavoneándose de unos músculos que no tenía. Pobrecito.

—¡Ya le gustaría! —Banjou quedó a escasos centímetros de Sento.

Y quien dice escasos, dice nulos. La poca distancia que podría haber entre ellos se cortó en cuanto Banjou agarró la muñeca de Sento, dándole un tirón que por poco le hizo caerse de la silla, y la llevó derechita a su bíceps. Todo esto con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción que parecía invitar a Sento a palparle los músculos que —Sento quería recalcar este punto— no tenía ni en sus mejores sueños.

—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendido?

—Sorprendido de que pienses que puedo adivinar tu nivel con tan solo tocarte. —Sento apartó la mano, indignado, y se la limpió en los pantalones—. Y con una sesión de entrenamiento no te van a crecer los músculos, lumbreras.

—No ha sido solo una sesión de entrenamiento. —Banjou se sentó en el suelo—. Tío, es que estuvimos dándolo todo. Eh, y menudas palizas que le he metido al Kazumin.

—¿Tú? ¿A Kazumi? —Sento apoyó el mentón en la mano, soltando una risa ahogada que le sacó un bufido a Banjou.

—¡Oye, que es verdad!

Para demostrar que lo que acababa de decir era cierto, Banjou empezó a relatarle sus méritos a base de onomatopeyas y palabras inconexas. No es que Sento se estuviese enterando de mucho o que hubiese dudado en realidad de su fuerza, pero le dejó hablar sin interrumpirle. A fin de cuentas, le gustaba verlo tan emocionado mientras recreaba a duras penas sus peleas contra Grease.

Sento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo hasta que le empezó a doler la cara. Sus músculos faciales le pedían clemencia; su conciencia, algo de sinceridad. Ojalá pudiesen callarse todos y cada uno de ellos para así poder concentrarse única y exclusivamente en las palabras de Banjou.

Le gustase o no admitirlo, Sento disfrutaba de esos momentos en los que Banjou y él estaban a solas.

—Sois unos inconscientes —replicó Sento tras un rato—. ¿Y si hubiesen aparecido Rogue o Stalk? Estaríais tan cansados que no seríais capaces de luchar en condiciones.

Aquel argumento dejó a Banjou con una expresión de indiferencia total.

—¡Podríamos con ellos! Y si no… —Banjou lo golpeó de lleno con ojitos de cachorro. Fijo que no era consciente de que estaba poniendo esa cara, pero para Sento eso no era ningún consuelo—. Tú vendrías al rescate, ¿no?

—No me quedaría más remedio.

Banjou sonrió.

—Pues eso, la próxima vez deberías venir tú también como espectador. ¡Y Misora también! Así podríais ver con vuestros propios ojos cómo hago que Kazumin muerda el polvo. Y si nosotros nos cansamos y aparece Rogue o quien sea, pues tú ya estás ahí. ¿Ves? Un plan perfecto —Se dio unos toquecitos en la sien, como si pretendiese imitar a Sento.

Si esa fue su intención, le había salido bastante mal.

Fuese como fuese, aquello era lo más inteligente que había dicho Banjou en su vida. Aun así, Sento tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver cómo Banjou y Kazumi se venían arriba mientras se elogiaban entre puñetazo y puñetazo. Aunque, bien pensado, era mejor eso que tenerlos discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Además, así evitaba pasarse el día devanándose los sesos con la idea de que _igual_ los habían atacado o que les había sucedido algo malo de camino a casa.

Sí, un plan perfecto…

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? —Banjou le dio un golpecito en la rodilla.

—No me pasa nada.

—Te pasa algo. Ya me ha dicho Misora antes que estabas de bajón. —Cruzó los brazos—. Y no sabía si eran paranoias suyas o no, pero llevas un rato tan alelado que creo que voy a darle la razón y todo.

—Debería ser delito que tú me digas que estoy alelado… —Sento soltó un resoplido que se transformó en sonrisa. Para Banjou aquello no fue una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Lo que le pasa es que está celoso, so burro —proclamó Kazumi a los cuatro vientos mientras bajaba las escaleras de forma majestuosa y con una tirita rosa en la nariz. Misora iba detrás de él con todo el aspecto de querer pasar a mejor vida.

No había estado tanto tiempo justificándose a sí mismo _por qué_ no estaba celoso para que ahora viniese Kazumi a echar por tierra sus esfuerzos a base de falacias. Si es que además era fácil rebatirle: Sento no estaba celoso. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no lo estaba. Así de simple.

La lógica aplastante banjouniana se había hecho un hueco en la mente de Sento y la estaba pudriendo por dentro. Era cierto que la idiotez era contagiosa.

Antes de que Sento pudiese defenderse de una acusación tan gratuita, Kazumi ya se había abalanzado sobre él, pasándole un brazo por el hombro con toda la confianza del mundo. Cabría suponer que Kazumi se había desplazado de las escaleras al ordenador a una velocidad apenas humana y no que Sento, un genio en toda regla, llevaba varios segundos boquiabierto como un papanatas.

—¿Celoso? —repitió Banjou, mirando para Sento y luego a Misora en busca de respuestas.

—Como te lo cuento. Está celoso porque últimamente paso más tiempo contigo que con él —Kazumi le plantó el puño delante de la nariz para que se lo chocara. Con su propio puño, presumiblemente.

Eso mismo hizo Sento con una satisfacción más falsa que la conjetura de Kazumi. Dignidad ante todo.

Quien no tuvo una reacción tan elegante como la de Sento fue Banjou, que tenía toda la pinta de haber recibido un calambre sin venir a cuento. Cabría preguntarse a qué venía esa cara de circunstancias; Sento tenía una hipótesis, pero tal vez fuese más fruto de la esperanza que de la lógica. Más que nada porque no tenía mucho sentido que fuese Banjou el que estuviese celoso ahora. ¿Verdad? Verdad. Sí, verdad. Claro que sí.

O no.

La mente casi divina de Sento se quedó estancada en esa pregunta tan tonta. Sabía que Misora estaba hablando de algo, que Kazumi se había puesto a gritar como un descosido por alguna estupidez (seguramente Misora le tocó sin querer o algo así) y que Sawa había llegado en algún momento con una bolsa llena de té instantáneo y algún que otro aperitivo.

—Oh, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Banjou está hecho polvo por la tremenda paliza que le he dado antes —comentó Kazumi con un tono tan serio que, quien no tuviese el placer de conocerlo, se pensaría que no hablaba en broma.

Banjou alzó la mirada y bufó, dándose media vuelta hasta darle la espalda a Kazumi.

—Déjame, tío. No estoy de humor.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaron Kazumi, Misora y Sawa para subir a la cafetería con la excusa de prepararse el té instantáneo con galletitas. Eso sí, Kazumi no perdió la oportunidad de darle una colleja (bien merecida, por otra parte) a Banjou y asentir con decisión mientras observaba a Sento, como si ese fuese el detonante para poner en marcha un plan que Sento, desde luego, no había trazado en ningún momento.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

Tras unos mil años de inactividad neuronal, Sento se puso las pilas y movió el ratón del ordenador para despertarlo de su trance. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era seguir buscando información adicional sobre las investigaciones de Katsuragi.

Si es que podía, claro.

La presencia de Banjou, aunque silenciosa, le estaba poniendo nervioso. El ambiente era idéntico a cuando se acababan de pelear, pero esta vez no había sucedido nada entre ellos. Puso un mohín.

Banjou seguía sentado en el suelo sin decir nada. Mejor ignorarlo.

(Pero parecía tan triste…)

—Me rindo. —Sento soltó un suspiro huracanado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada. —Banjou estaba enfurruñado. Conque la culpa era de Sento…—. ¿Qué te pasa _a ti_?

—¿A mí? Nada.

Aquello prendió mecha en el interior de Banjou y le hizo implosionar, levantarse del suelo como si de repente estuviese sentado sobre brasas y avanzar hacia Sento con una actitud que de amigable tenía poco.

Se quedó mirando a Sento con una mirada penetrante.

Cogió una silla plegable. La desplegó con poca maña. Soltó una palabrota. Se sentó justo al lado de Sento. Siguió mirándolo fijamente.

Si pretendía intimidar a Sento, de verdad que no lo estaba consiguiendo; es más, lo único que logró fue hacer que se empezase a reír de él.

—¡¿De qué leches te ríes?!

—De ti, cómo no —contestó Sento aún con la risa floja—. A ver, ¿me vas a contar qué te pasa o no?

—Me ha tocado las narices lo que ha dicho Kazumin antes. —Banjou agachó la cabeza y su boca se arqueó hacia abajo—. Ya sabes, lo de que estás celoso.

Normal que hasta Banjou se indignase ante una idea tan absurda como la de que Sento estaba celoso. Si hasta un descerebrado como él se dio cuenta de que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Solo era una broma. Ya sabes cómo es —aseguró Sento. Banjou no pareció muy convencido—. Además, ¿por qué iba a estar yo celoso?

Aquella pregunta que Sento había formulado con tanto orgullo reverberó en todo el sótano. Incluso Banjou miró a los lados, alarmado.

—Pues porque Kazumin pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo —resopló.

—En primer lugar, a mí eso no me parece mal. Es más, me alegra que por fin hayáis dejado de chillaros como macacos. En segundo lugar —Entornó la mirada—, ¿eso por qué te molesta _a ti_?

—¡Pues porque…! —Banjou se quedó sin batería. Permaneció quieto, con la mirada perdida. Sento le pellizcó el brazo—. ¡Eh! Pues me molesta porque… porque… Porque desde que he llegado no paras de hablar de él. Que si “Kazumi fijo que te ha ganado” o que si “Kazumi tiene un nivel altísimo”.

Aquella imitación que estaba haciendo de Sento era espantosa, pero eso no era lo importante ahora; lo que era insultante de verdad era que Banjou, precisamente _Banjou_ , que no se había callado ni un solo segundo con la matraca de lo genial que había sido entrenar con Kazumi, como si aquel hubiese sido el punto álgido de toda su vida, le estuviese viniendo con reproches.

—Eres tú, de hecho, el que no ha parado de hablar de Kazumi. Perdón —Sento cerró los ojos y puso morritos—, “Kazumin”.

—Bueno, ¡ni que tú no le llamases por su nombre de pila!

—Yo llamo a todo el mundo por su nombre de pila, bobo.

Se formó un silencio lo suficientemente largo e incómodo como para que Sento se diese cuenta de que había una gran excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Una excepción que estaba con carita de cachorro abandonado a la intemperie.

—No a todo el mundo —contestó Banjou con un hilo de voz.

Pobre, pobre Banjou. Él tan triste, como si le acabasen de romper el corazón en mil millones de pedazos, y lo único que pudo hacer Sento al respecto fue contemplarle con cara de tonto y sonreír. Craso error.

—¿Qué? —Banjou frunció el ceño—. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—No me digas que estás celoso —dijo Sento con tono burlón.

Sabía que reírse de alguien que lo estaba pasando mal mucho denotaba una falta de empatía considerable, pero Sento, al menos en ese momento, seguía sin poder contener una sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viese así se pensaría que estaba aliviado.

Cosa que era _relativamente_ cierta.

—¡No lo estoy! Solo que… —Banjou bajó el volumen— a él lo conoces desde hace nada y ya lo llamas por su nombre. Oye, que me parece genial que haya confianza y que lo respetes y tal. Aunque a veces sea un poco tocahuevos, a mí también me cae bien. Y no le digas esto, que te veo venir.

—No hace falta que le diga algo tan obvio, que tonto no es. —Suspiró con aire melodramático—. No como otro que yo me sé, por otra parte. A ver, no estoy celoso de ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Y entonces por qué estabas tan apagado? Y no me vengas con lo de que estás cansado, que eso no cuela.

Sento volvió a mover el ratón para que desapareciese el salvapantallas. Al final llevaba un día de lo más improductivo con tanta cháchara y tanto preocuparse por cierto idiota con complejo de mosca que, en un intento por salir por la ventana, no hacía más que chocarse con el cristal. Así era Banjou; se golpeaba contra el problema y no veía la solución aunque fuese de lo más evidente.

—Estaba celoso de Kazumi —admitió con tono seco, pero intentando sonar lo más natural posible para restarle importancia al asunto.

La boca de Banjou estaba abierta de par en par. La mosca metafórica de antes acababa de encontrar la salida.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Banjou entrecerró los ojos—, ¿por qué leches ibas a estar tú celoso de Kazumi? ¿Porque pasa mucho tiempo con Misora?

Corrección: la mosca metafórica seguía chocando con el cristal y estaba a punto de morir por tozuda.

—Exacto. Soy el fan número uno de Mii-tan y no me gusta que un granjero de Hokuto intente quitarme el puesto.

— _Ah_.

Banjou asintió con decisión, dando por zanjado el asunto. Solo él podría escuchar una estupidez tan grande y darla por válida. A veces era tan ingenuo que a Sento le daban ganas de darle un plátano y acariciarle la cabeza con cariño.

Si es que debía de ser físicamente imposible estar cerca de Banjou sin sentirse al menos un poco feliz.

—Oye, ¿ahora de qué te ríes? —Banjou le clavó un dedo en el moflete.

—¿Cómo puedes creerte que _yo_ sea el fan número uno de Mii-tan? ¿En qué momento oyes una burrada así y piensas “mm, sí, tiene sentido”?

Banjou siguió acribillándole el moflete con el dedo.

—¡Para ya! —Sento le agarró el dedo y le dio un tirón, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus frentes casi se rozaban. Mala idea—. Banjou, estoy celoso de Kazumi; ¿y con quién pasa mucho tiempo “Kazumin” últimamente?

Antes de que pudiese ver con sus propios ojos cómo a Banjou le iba subiendo la temperatura de toda la cara a una velocidad vertiginosa, Sento lo soltó y volvió a centrarse en el ordenador. Su amada ciencia sí que debía de estarse poniendo celosa, pobrecita.

—¿Por qué…? —consiguió preguntar Banjou con la voz un octavo más alta.

No iba a poder mirarle a los ojos. De verdad que no. Sento intentó parecer tranquilo, en pleno control de sus emociones, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo o de qué iban a cenar y no de algo tan complicado como lo eran los sentimientos.

—Aunque pueda parecerte mentira, no me disgusta pasar el rato contigo. Ya sabes que me encanta reírme de ti, ¿no?

—A mí también me gusta meterme contigo —respondió Banjou con voz aterciopelada—, pedazo friki.

Ese insulto suave y ligero vino acompañado de un puñetazo en el brazo y una risa que Sento no querría describir como “angelical” o “de ensueño”, aunque una parte de él pensase así. La vergüenza que estaba pasando era casi tan intensa como los destellos de felicidad que emanaba el idiota que estaba a su lado. Así Sento jamás iba a poder continuar con su dichosa labor científica.

Movió el cursor por la pantalla, dudando sobre qué hacer.

Debería sacarle el máximo provecho a uno de estos extraños momentos en los que podían estar los dos solos.

—Venga, sin que sirva de precedente, te cedo el control del ordenador. Puedes poner vídeos de esos que te gustan a ti —Sento hizo que su silla rodase hacia un lado, dejándole espacio a Banjou para que se convirtiese en rey y amo del ratón.

Así hizo.

—¡Toma ya! Ya verás, te voy a enseñar un vídeo de caídas graciosas que es para partirse. —Banjou ya se estaba riendo antes de abrir siquiera el navegador—. El otro día se lo puse a Misora y le hizo gracia, para que veas.

Pocas cosas sonaban menos apetecibles que “vídeo de caídas graciosas”, pero Sento no había mentido cuando había dicho que disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos los dos. Por eso mismo, aunque la idea no fuese tan apasionante como le gustaría, sabía que Banjou y él se lo iban a pasar bien de todas formas. Su amada ciencia podría esperar un poco más.


	13. Ilusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo ambientado entre los episodios 30 y 31.
> 
> Recuerdo con cariño esa época en la que podía escribir oneshots asequibles, de 1000-2000 palabritas o así. Buenos tiempos aquellos.

Banjou ya no sabía qué hacer con sus sueños. Ojalá pudiese materializarlos, convertirlos en bolitas y lanzarlos a Hokuto de una patada. Le tendría que preguntar a Sento si podría inventar un artefacto que pudiese hacer eso posible.

Lo malo sería que Sento se daría cuenta de que era el protagonista indiscutible de esos sueños.

Era mejor no pensar en ello. Banjou fue al baño a hacer cosas que no le incumbían a absolutamente nadie, se lavó la cara a conciencia (pero no su conciencia) y salió con aspecto de haber cometido un crimen indecible. Tampoco es que hubiese hecho nada malo o cuestionable y, de hecho, el único que debería tener remordimientos en aquella casa era el idiota de Kazumi por no reponer nunca el puñetero rollo de papel higiénico.

—¡Sento, te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

—¡Ooooh! ¡Y yo a ti más, Banjou!

Vaya, al final los sueños de Banjou habían logrado materializarse por sí solos. Lástima que, en vez de volar bien lejos de allí, dejándole en paz de una vez por todas, hubiesen decidido atravesar su pecho como una bala. 

Se dio media vuelta. Kazumi y Sawa estaban sentados en las escaleras, jugando con los muñequitos que se habían hecho de sí mismos para ilustrar la historia de Evolt y Vernage. Lo inquietante era que, en vez de usar sus propias figuras, él sujetase la de Banjou y ella la de Sento.

Por no mencionar lo del diálogo en sí. En primer lugar, Banjou no le diría a Sento cuatro veces seguidas algo tan ñoño como “te quiero”.

En segundo lugar, Sento jamás le respondería “y yo a ti más”.

—¡¿Qué leches estáis haciendo?! —Banjou hizo ademán de darles una patada. Sawa se asustó un poco, pero Kazumi, que a veces parecía que no tenía sangre en las venas, permaneció impasible.

—¿No lo ves? Estamos jugando a las muñecas —contestó con toda la dignidad del mundo.

Estos dos eran los mayores y aun así parecían críos de teta.

—Tienes treinta años.

—Veintinueve —corrigió—. Mira, hacerse mayor no es solo cumplir años, sino aceptar tus gustos sin complejos.

—Qué gustos de mierda los tuyos. —Se puso de cuclillas, perforando a los muñecos con la mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

—Ah, pues mira. —Sawa levantó a la marioneta con la cara de Sento—. Minisento y Minibanjou están investigando un poco a Minikatsuragi. Gracias a la ayuda de la increíble Minisawa, se hacen con las llaves del apartamento de Minikatsuragi, así que ahora van a infiltrarse.

—Oye, ¿y por qué estáis jugando con Minisento y Minibanjou y no con vosotros mismos? ¿Y por qué se estaban diciendo que se querían? ¡Sento y yo ni siquiera tenemos ese tipo de relación!

Tanto Sawa como Kazumi lo miraron como si se tratase de un niño en plena pataleta. Fijo que a ellos tampoco les sentaría bien que ahora Banjou se pusiese a reimaginar sus vidas de las formas más extrañas posibles.

—Minikazumin y Minisawa ya han tenido arcos personales de lo más satisfactorios —explicó Sawa, orgullosa de su propia imaginación—. Ahora Minikazumin es el principal exportador de tomates de Asia y Minisawa es la jefa de una agencia de noticias que se encarga, entre otras cosas, de sacar los trapos sucios de Nanba.

—¿Por qué vosotros podéis tener un futuro de puta madre y yo me quedo aquí aburriéndome con Sento? —Banjou empujó a Kazumi, que soltó un chillido patético, y le arrebató a Minibanjou de las manos.

Ese pequeñuelo merecía un futuro mejor, lejos de las mentes enfermas de esta gente sin conciencia.

—A ver, en las historias tiene que haber romance. Esta mujer ha vetado que Minikazumin se quede con Minimii-tan, y yo me he negado a que Minimii-tan acabe con Minibanjou  o Minisento. Además, no finjas que Sento y tú no estáis liados —Kazumi sonaba tan desapasionado como siempre, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz de que ansiaba la muerte cuanto antes.

—¿Lo estáis? —Sawa se sobresaltó, como si alguna vez lo que saliese de la boca de alguien como Kazumi tuviese algún tipo de validez real—. ¡Qué fuerte!

—¿Qué? ¡¡No!!

Banjou era bien consciente de que hacía algún tiempo, cuando aún estaban en guerra con Hokuto, Kazumi los había pillado en una situación que, fuera de contexto (¡y solo fuera de contexto!), podría parecer romántica: Sento había vuelto a trazar un plan tan temerario que era imposible que saliese bien. Banjou, sensato ante todo, lo empujó contra la pared y le dijo que no estaba por la labor de llevar a cabo ninguna idea que implicase un riesgo real para la vida de Sento. Debería entender que, del mismo modo que Sento no quería que Banjou muriese, a Banjou tampoco le haría mucha gracia vivir sin Sento. Fue justo después de pronunciar estas bonitas palabras cuando aparecieron Kazumi y sus amigos. Punto final.

Desde lejos, podría dar la impresión de que Sento estaba a punto de besarle (por eso de que, además de estar contra la pared, tenía la mano en la nuca de Banjou), pero de verdad que no era el caso. Intentó ilustrar lo sucedido con las marionetas, pero a Kazumi la realidad se la traía al pairo.

—Yo creo que lo que pasó fue más bien así —susurró Kazumi mientras Sawa también se quedó con semblante dubitativo—. Dame.

Kazumi recuperó a Minibanjou y cogió a Minisento. Así, con el poder absoluto en sus manos, hizo lo más desagradable que podría hacer.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sento! ¡Sigue, sigue así! —Kazumi puso una voz de pito que rayaba en lo insultante—. ¡Banjou, aaahh, Banjou!

Mientras Sawa se mondaba de la risa ella solita, Banjou se preguntaba si era posible morirse del asco. Literalmente. Por no mencionar que ni siquiera parecía que estaban haciendo lo que Kazumi quería hacer ver que estaban haciendo, a menos que este idiota pensase que había algo erótico en golpearse las rodillas o darse cabezazos. Sin embargo, lo más grotesco de todo era la cara que estaba poniendo Kazumi. Se notaba a leguas que se creía graciosísimo; un genio del humor, un as de la carcajada. Encima Sawa le reía las monerías y el muy imbécil se crecía más.

El idiota alzó la vista con aire desafiante y la posó sobre Banjou.

No, que no lo dijera. Que no lo dijera en alto, por favor…

—Están echando un polvo —comentó Kazumi poco antes de soltar un “je je” de lo más estúpido.

—¡Para polvo el que vas a morder tú!

Si es que estaba pidiendo a gritos que Banjou se abalanzase sobre él y le tirase del pelo hasta dejarlo calvo. Para colmo, Kazumi tenía la suficiente poca vergüenza como para arrear a Banjou con Minisento.

—¡Toma! ¡Toma “poder del amor”, capullo! —gritó Kazumi, aún con el pobre muñeco con la cara de Sento en la mano.

Sawa, por supuesto, no movió ni un solo dedo.

La puerta del frigorífico se abrió. Se oyeron pasos. Daba igual que fuese Sento o Misora: la situación era tan indigna que Banjou se moriría de la vergüenza fuese quien fuese.

—¿Qué hacéis, idiotas? ¿No nos habéis oído o qué? La comida ya está lista.

Era Sento. _Mierda_.

—El cabeza gamba me está haciendo la vida imposible —dijo Kazumi con semblante serio, como si hasta hace unos segundos no estuviese fingiendo que unos muñecos con la cara de sus amigos estaban dándole que te pego.

—¡Tendrá cara el tío guarro este…!

—Me da igual, de verdad. —Sento los miró como si fueran estúpidos—. En fin, subid ya, que la comida va a enfriar.

Sento se dio media vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada profunda y penetrante a Banjou. No era buena señal.

 

*

La comida, cortesía del trabajo en equipo de Sento y Misora, estaba de rechupete. No es que fuesen chefs de renombre, pero se las apañaban para hacer platos más que decentes con apenas un par de ingredientes. Pese a ello, a Banjou se le iba a indigestar la comida y la culpa de todo, como no podía ser de otra manera, era de Kazumi.

Puto Kazumi, de verdad. Era peor que un dolor de muelas.

Empezó a ponerse especialmente pesado en cuanto comenzaron con el postre. Misora y Sawa se pusieron a comer un pastel cada una, mientras que Sento, un chico sano donde los hubiese, escogió un plátano. Resulta que Banjou no podía dejar de mirarlo; una mente enferma como la de Kazumi malinterpretaría esa admiración sana como mera lujuria, pero de verdad que no era el caso. Ya para empezar, comer un plátano no tenía nada de sexy ni obsceno. Si a Kazumi le ponía que alguien arrancase a mordiscos lo que en su mente era la representación de una minga, bien por él. Banjou, por suerte para todos, era una persona normal y no tenía esa clase de pensamientos turbios.

Es más, si no dejaba de quitarle el ojo encima a Sento era porque le parecía adorable. Daba igual que fuese un plátano, una manzana o un kiwi; lo que importaba era cómo estaba callado, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato en su vida, dándole mordiscos de ratón al plátano. Y a cada bocado que daba, la nariz se le arrugaba de forma muy graciosa. Qué mono era, joder. Daba ganas de comérselo a él a besos.

La pesadilla se convirtió en una realidad en cuanto Banjou, al notar el aura sórdida de Kazumi cobrando fuerza, lo miró a él.

Kazumi señaló a Sento, que seguía comiendo el plátano como un bendito, ajeno a las pajas mentales (y nunca mejor dicho) de este pedazo cerdo. Luego señaló a Banjou. Volvió a hacerlo, dándose golpecitos en la pared de las mejillas con la lengua para ilustrar el mensaje.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Misora, inocente ante todo, con un poco de desconfianza.

Eso, por supuesto, hizo que Sento se pusiese alerta, recuperando su semblante habitual.

—¡Yo no hago nada, es él! —Banjou señaló a Kazumi, que tenía un don increíble para fingir normalidad y madurez en los momentos más insospechados.

—Deja de señalar. Es de mala educación —repuso Kazumi con una calma irritante.

Era por culpa del imbécil de Kazumi que ahora Sento, masticando un trozo de plátano con un toque dramático, estuviese juzgando a Banjou como si también fuese un pervertido.

*

Banjou bajó al sótano con más ganas de echarse una siesta que de hacer algo productivo con su vida. Tampoco es que hubiese muchas cosas útiles que pudiese hacer estando ahí, que conste. Aunque la mera idea de echarse a dormir y dejarse atormentar por unos sueños que ya eran recurrentes no terminaba de hacerle ninguna gracia.

Vio a Minisento tirado en las escaleras. El estúpido de Kazumi lo había dejado ahí a la intemperie, sin ningún tipo de miramiento ni consideración. Banjou lo cogió, le quitó una motita de polvo y le sonrió como si no se tratase de un simple muñeco hecho sin ganas.

Seguía con esa carta de amor en la mano.

—¿Os va bien a Minibanjou y a ti? ¿Minibanjou te trata bien? ¿Y tú a él? —Le murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de una respuesta que sabía que no iba a llegar—. Mm, ¿por qué no le das esa carta? Va, dásela.

Cogió a Minibanjou y le hizo dar saltitos de la emoción. Se suponía que esos dos ya estaban saliendo en la historia aquella que se habían montado Kazumi y Sawa, pero nunca estaba de más decirle algo bonito a un novio.

—No serviría de nada darle la carta, lumbreras; no sabe leer.

Banjou se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, que a todos rasgos sonaba exactamente igual a la de Sento. Idéntica. De ahí que hubiese dos posibilidades de lo más factibles: la primera era que Sento, el de verdad, estuviese detrás de él con su típica cara de superioridad, riéndose de él.

La segunda era que Minisento acabase de hablarle.

(Ojalá fuese la segunda)

—Jugando con muñequitos tú solo, ¿eh? Qué tonto eres. —Sento, el de verdad (¡decepción!), se sentó a su lado en las escaleras, cogiendo a Minibanjou—. Va, yo me pido a este.

—“Quí tinti iris” —repitió Banjou con voz aguda a la par que movía a Minisento.

—“Unga unga unga” —Sento hizo que Minibanjou le diese cabezazos a Minisento. Banjou chasqueó la lengua.

Los cinco minutos siguientes fueron una sucesión de peleas de lo más sanguinarias en las que el memo de Sento quería hacer ver que Minibanjou solo sabía decir “unga unga unga”. Lo peor es que se reía él solito de su chiste y a cada segundo que pasaba, más gracioso le parecía. Si es que este chico no tenía remedio.

—A ver, centrémonos. —Sento carraspeó—. ¿Estos dos no estaban en una investigación o algo así?

—Espera, ¿Kazumin y Sawa te han contado la historia que se han montado? —La sangre de la cara de Banjou se evaporó durante unos segundos para luego volver con más fuerza que nunca.

Se estaba mareando. Si esos dos le habían contado la trama de su culebrón, fijo que también le habían revelado lo de la subtrama romántica. Lo más probable era que Sento, que era como era, estuviese más que asqueado ante la idea de que Banjou y él pudiesen tener una relación de ese tipo.

Tampoco es que Banjou fuese fan a ultranza de esa idea, ojo.

—Al completo, sí —Sento dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

—Menuda imaginación tienen esos dos, ¿eh? —Las mejillas de Banjou irradiaban magma. Efectos secundarios de la nueva forma de Cross-Z.

Sento agachó la cabeza durante una fracción de segundo, pasando el pulgar por la cabecita de Minibanjou. Sentir celos de un muñeco era patético y más aún cuando se suponía que representaba al propio Banjou.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Sento en voz baja, como si no quisiese que nadie lo escuchase—. Lo peor es lo de que Minimisora sea la presidenta del mundo entero.

Mientras Banjou soltaba un resoplido que ocultaba una risa, Sento, un poco perdido en sus propios pensamientos obtusos, alzó a Minibanjou y lo meneó un poco.

—“Yo la voté porque me prometió un plátano”.

—“Y yo voté a Himuro Gentoku, mi novio” —Banjou volvió a poner voz de pito para imitar a Sento, que le lanzó mil y una dagas con los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? —Agachó la cabeza. Gesto típico cuando estaba a punto de balbucear algo que le hiciese parecer un poco más vulnerable—. Mira, por tu culpa Minibanjou ya está celoso. “Unga, unga”.

Banjou no tenía del todo claro si Sento se había quedado ahora con esa cara de acelga por el comentario sobre Himuro o si era por haber sacado siquiera el tema del “romance” entre Minibanjou y Minisento. A ver, eran juguetes. Solo muñecos sin vida. Del mismo modo que ni Misora era la presidenta del gobierno del mundo entero ni Kazumi era millonario, ellos dos no estaban saliendo. La premisa era igual de ridícula.

Recordó los sueños que estaba teniendo últimamente. También eran producto de una imaginación demasiado activa y no de un deseo que quería acallar a toda costa. Miró a Sento de reojo, que daba toda la impresión de haberse encerrado una vez más a cal y canto en su propia mente. Si es que los muñecos estaban más vivos que ellos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Sento soltó el muñeco durante unos instantes, agotado.

—¿Jugando a las muñecas? —Banjou se dio cuenta de lo lamentable que sonaba aquello dicho en alto.

El movimiento errático que hizo Sento con las cejas fue suficiente para indicar que Banjou no había captado por dónde iban los tiros.

—En vista de que no me dices nada, tendré que sacar yo el tema otra vez —Sento cogió una bocanada de aire—, ¿ha pasado algo? Llevas un tiempo más raro de lo normal, que ya es decir.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarme raro tú a mí? —Banjou le golpeó con su versión de juguete—. Kazumin me ha estado puteando, nada más. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado con él.

Estaba, de hecho, más molesto consigo mismo. Sentía que su cabeza era un diente de león y que Kazumi lo había dejado convertido en nada con un mero soplido. Que sí, que era un idiota y tenía el mismo sentido del humor que un prepúber hormonal, pero a Banjou no le habría afectado tanto de no ser porque sus bromas habían dado en el clavo.

Salvo lo de Sento y el plátano. Ahí sí que no acertó ni un poco.

A Sento aquella explicación le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Eso o no se había enterado de nada.

—Ah, no lo digo por lo de antes.  Banjou, ya estoy acostumbrado a que hagáis el tonto —Sento apretó los labios, mirándolo con asco-pena.

Había una parte de Banjou que moría por contarle lo que le pasaba. Tal vez lo que necesitaba oír eran las palabras de Sento asegurándole que todo iría bien.

Lo del mal de amores, si eso, podría dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—No sé, tío, llevo un tiempo teniendo sueños muy raros…

Lo suyo habría sido que Sento hubiese preguntado qué tipo de sueños, pero solo abrió los ojos, ya de por sí enormes, hasta parecer un búho.

—¿Pesadillas? —Se aventuró a preguntar Sento tras unos segundos de silencio total.

Banjou asintió con poca convicción. Claro que había pesadillas. Imágenes demasiado desgarradoras como para poder describirlas con palabras, por lo que su cuerpo las traducía en sensaciones asfixiantes que le mermaban las energías. Y todas estas pesadillas recurrentes empezaban igual: con Sento mirándole con un amor que solo podría mostrar en sueños, gestos dulces, palabras tiernas y una oleada de besos que lo dejaban sin aliento. Y no en un buen sentido.

A veces veía cómo Sento moría ante él. A veces daba la impresión de que había una fuerza invisible asfixiándole; otras, era Banjou el que parecía ser el causante de todo. El cuerpo sin vida de Sento podría esfumarse, tal y como lo había hecho el de Kasumi en su día, mientras que otras yacía entre sus brazos, como un testimonio permanente de que Banjou no había podido salvarlo. Esos eran los peores sueños, de verdad.

—¿Y qué pasa en esas pesadillas? ¿Te quedas sin ramen de proteínas? —Sento intentó sonreír un poco y aliviar la situación, pero no sirvió de mucha ayuda.

Banjou cogió a Minisento, le hizo dar vueltas alrededor de Minibanjou como si de un ritual de apareamiento se tratase y lo tiró al suelo. Le dio la vuelta, poniéndolo boca abajo, para añadir un mayor efecto dramático.

—¿Me muero? —Sento pareció gratamente sorprendido.

Esa no era la reacción que cabría esperarse, pero Sento era muy suyo. De hecho, sus labios temblaban como si le pidiesen a gritos que les dejasen formar una sonrisa.

—Oye, que no tiene ninguna gracia —balbuceó Banjou.

Ya suficiente había tenido con la muerte de Kasumi para que ahora, que había sacado fuerzas para seguir adelante con su vida, le arrebataran a Sento también. Tal vez fuese un tocapelotas, un capullo integral y más pesado que una vaca en brazos, pero no era plan de desearle la muerte.

—¿Que no la tiene? —Sento lo miró de hito en hito, como si alguien le estuviese discutiendo que 2 y 2 no son 4.

Ahora Minisento volvía a estar en pie, gracias a la colaboración de su yo de carne y hueso, y planeó por los aires hasta colisionar con la cabeza de Minibanjou. Jamás se sabría con certeza si aquel había sido el intento lastimero de Sento por hacer que dos muñequitos se besasen o si simplemente quería que uno le diese un cabezazo al otro.

—Creo que tu subconsciente y tú habéis olvidado un dato muy relevante —Sento sacó pecho—: ¡soy un héroe! ¡El héroe número uno de Touto! No voy a morir tan fácilmente. Además, tampoco es que esté solo, ¿no?

Nada más cierto podría haber que aquello. Ya para empezar, Banjou haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano, e incluso más, por salvar a Sento de cualquier peligro que le acechase.  No era ni cuestión de querer ir de héroe por la vida, sino de una mezcla entre gratitud y admiración que se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en algo más grande. No podía permitir que le sucediese nada a Sento, de verdad que no. Y si su poder no fuese suficiente, ahí estaría Misora, con Vernage o sin ella, dispuesta a rajar a quien se le pusiese delante. Para Sawa no había nada imposible y Kazumi podía ser un contrincante de lo más feroz. Si todos ellos uniesen fuerzas, serían imparables.

Aun así, por mucha razón que pudiese tener Sento, el miedo era libre.

—El número _dos_ , querrás decir —Banjou acercó poco a poco su cara a la de Sento para amedrentarlo.

No funcionó.

A Sento le quedaba poco para sonreír sin complejos, como si los sueños de Banjou no fuesen mal augurio ni el mundo estuviese patas arriba. Aquella había sido la sonrisa que le hizo meterse de lleno en la guerra, así que verla ahora en vivo y en directo, dirigida a él y cargada de luz, era casi un premio.

Banjou se estremeció un poco, pero hizo el esfuerzo de aparentar que mantenía el tipo.

—¿Cómo puede ir con tantas pretensiones alguien que hasta hace nada estaba aquí todo solo, declarándose a un muñeco con mi cara? Que conste que eso último es comprensible: soy irresistible.

—¡No estaba ligando con Minisento!

La sonrisa de Sento aumentó. Banjou casi que iba a retirar todo lo dicho (o pensado) antes y admitir que lo único que le apetecía era romperle los dientes. Notó su mano fría detrás de la nuca, tal y como lo había hecho cuando Kazumi los había pillado aquella vez. Si por aquel entonces no había intentado besarle —o eso se dijo Banjou a sí mismo—, ahora tampoco.

Fueron terribles los segundos que sucedieron a continuación. La sonrisa de Sento cada vez más cerca de él. Su aliento. Su mano fría, demasiado fría. Su mirada de haberse quedado prendado de Banjou en aquel justo instante. Todo esto, tan real y a la vez tan imposible, ya lo había vivido mil y una veces en sus sueños.

 _Ah_. Conque esto no era más que una fantasía más. Banjou quería reír por no llorar. 

Esta era solo la parte bonita. La que empezaba con promesas de amor y acababa con la vida de Sento. Aunque ahora sentía que el que se iba a morir ahí mismo era él.

También hacía falta ser tonto para pensar que el Sento de verdad iba a besarle así por las buenas.

Ojalá despertar pronto. O no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ya que iba a pasarlo mal sí o sí, iba a aprovechar los pocos de segundo de felicidad que le quedaban y luego, cuando empezase la tragedia, lucharía por Sento. Y una mierda iba él a rendirse en sueños.

No tenía nada que perder y sí algo que ganar: esperanza. De que podría estar algún día con Sento, de que podría protegerlo de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño y de que las cosas, algún día, aunque fuese en un futuro lejano, estarían bien. Tenían derecho a ser felices.

—Sento…

Banjou lo besó con una desesperación que se acumulaba con cada sueño. Se estaba dejando asfixiar por el pánico que le invadía al pensar que a Sento podría pasarle algo. Lucharía. Lucharía hasta el final. Aumentaría su Hazard Level. Ganaría. Por todos sus amigos. Por Sento.

Tirón de orejas sorpresa.

—¡Ay! —protestó Banjou, rompiendo el beso.

Vale que este sueño estaba siendo bastante realista; su imaginación de veras que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Kazumi o Sawa. Ahora bien, este dolor era innecesario. El Sento que aparecía en sus pesadillas solía ser dulce, pero también apasionado. A estas alturas del beso, ya debería estarse desnudando, pero en este sueño en concreto, a saber por qué, se había aplatanado, besaba sin ganas y ahora iba y le tiraba de las orejas.

Banjou vaciló por un momento. Esto seguía siendo un sueño, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene esa cara de circunstancias? —Sento frunció el ceño con aire severo, pero poco le duró—. Eh, te lo repito, que veo que no te ha quedado claro: todo va a estar bien. _Voy_ a estar bien, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Banjou se frotó la oreja. Dolía demasiado como para ser una ilusión.

Lo que significaba que acababa de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta al Sento de verdad.

Casi mejor que fuese un sueño lúcido de alto nivel.

—Porque no quiero que cierto descerebrado se quede lloriqueando y lamentándose. —Apretó los labios durante un momento—. Así que, si quieres besarme, adelante. Pero no lo hagas porque tengas miedo.

La voz de Sento sonaba tan débil, tan cansada, que Banjou dudó si sería una buena idea besarle de nuevo. Besar con miedo no es que fuese del todo romántico, pero hacerlo como si un beso fuese una tirita sobre la herida en una rodilla no es que fuese mucho mejor.

Banjou no tuvo mucho más tiempo para discutir consigo mismo sobre qué tipo de besos eran peores, porque Sento, el de carne y hueso, el que había cambiado su vida por completo, le estaba acariciando los labios con el pulgar y con toda la intención de enseñarle cómo había que hacer las cosas.

Eso hizo.

*

Confirmado: no había sido un sueño. El Sento onírico era mucho más sensual que el de verdad, que era el rey de los matapasiones. Tampoco es que Banjou fuese a quejarse ahora de él; ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle con los labios.

Banjou sonrió. Esta era la realidad en la que vivía, de modo que tal vez también hubiese cabida para la esperanza. Miró a Minibanjou, al que por poco pisó sin querer, y lo puso al lado de Minisento, siempre tan mono y risueño. Habría que luchar por un futuro donde el Sento de verdad también pudiese ser así siempre.

—Oye, tengo hambre —dijo Banjou—. ¿Subimos?

—¿No te olvidas de una cosa? —Sento suspiró de un modo demasiado dramático.

Ni esperó a que Banjou pudiese responderle con una mueca de desconcierto. Sento se agachó junto a los muñecos e hizo que su yo de juguete le entregase la carta a Minibanjou.

—Así mejor —Sento le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Pues sí, así mejor.

*

—¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí abajo? —Misora los escrutinó con la mirada—. ¡Estáis hechos un asco!

Banjou y Sento se quedaron helados en el acto. El guarro de Kazumi estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, montándose una historia porno en su cabeza que no se correspondía en absoluto con lo que había sucedido en realidad. Claro que explicárselo sería una idea absurda, además de que había ciertos temas que era mejor no abordar si estaba Misora delante.

—Estábamos… —Sento se aclaró la garganta. Su voz sonaba rarísima—. Estábamos peleándonos.

Misora se quedó boquiabierta, pero pareció creerse la trola de Sento en cuanto le vio una marca de lo más misteriosa en el cuello.

Banjou jamás había agradecido tanto que Misora fuese tan inocente para determinadas cosas. A Sawa, por desgracia, sí que no la engañaron ni por asomo.

(Lo que iba a lamentar era el cabreo de Sento cuando se diese cuenta de que él, el héroe número uno de todo Touto, iba por ahí con un chupetón en el cuello)

—Peleándoos —repitió Kazumi sin creérselo.

—Sí, pero ya hemos hecho las paces. —Sento le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Banjou—. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —secundó Banjou. No iba a decir ni una palabra más, que fijo que iba a meter la gamba y Misora se daría cuenta de que le estaban ocultando algo.

—Ojalá pudieseis estar al menos un día sin pelearos, de verdad —Misora puso una mueca, pero sonrió casi al instante—. Pero bien está lo que bien acaba, supongo.

Aquello era cierto, y Banjou confiaba ahora más que nunca en que un buen final para Sento y para él —no, para _todos_ ellos— era posible.


	14. Katsuragi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers de los capítulos 37-38.

Kiryuu Sento era todo un misterio. Técnicamente, no era más que un Katsuragi amnésico con año y medio de vida, pero la realidad insistía en cuestionar ese hecho cada pocos segundos. No es que Katsuragi tuviese entre ceja y ceja el descubrir qué tipo de persona era Sento; derrotar a Evolt era su prioridad número uno. Siempre lo había sido y un cambio de cara no iba a cambiar su meta.

Eso sí, Katsuragi era un hombre curioso y no había nada en aquel restaurante italiano tan extraño que no le llamase la atención. Ya para empezar, cabría preguntarse por qué Sento tenía como aliados a Isurugi Misora y a Banjou Ryuuga. Tal vez eso confirmase la sospecha de que Sento, en realidad, era un Katsuragi amnésico y con pocas luces. A una persona con un mínimo de intelecto no se le habría ocurrido confiar en el enemigo a derrotar, de verdad que no.

Esa teoría, sin embargo, se desmoronó en cuanto Katsuragi vio algunos de los inventos que había ideado Sento. RabbitRabbit y TankTank eran una obra maestra en toda regla. Una mente mediocre no podría haber concebido tal genialidad ni con la ayuda de mil milagros.

De esta forma, pues, habría que darle un voto de confianza a su yo amnésico. Si se había aliado con Banjou Ryuuga, debía de ser por algo. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo mantuviese tan cerca de sí mismo para poder examinarlo a conciencia. Sí, sonaba razonable. Con esta idea en mente, Katsuragi encendió el ordenador de Sento. Debía de haber algo ahí.

—¡Oye, deja eso! ¡Es de Sento! —protestó Banjou Ryuuga con ferocidad.

Katsuragi esperó que fuese más dócil de niño, porque no se imaginaba a su pobre padre tratando con semejante alimaña. Normal que siempre anduviese estresado.

—Haz el favor de decirme cómo acceder a la base de datos. Hay algo que necesito comprobar —dijo Katsuragi sin siquiera mirar a Banjou Ryuuga a los ojos.

—¿A mí qué me cuentas? —gruñó de nuevo. Por suerte, Isurugi Misora le estaba tocando el brazo para calmar las aguas.

—¿No hay nadie aquí que sepa cómo entrar? —frunció el ceño.

Era de esperar que Sento fuese celoso de sus propios datos. Lo que no entendía era qué tipo de contraseña podría haber elegido. Intentó todas las que se le habrían ocurrido a él (era, a fin de cuentas, la misma persona), pero solo acumuló una serie casi absurda y bochornosa de fracasos.

—Mm, yo igual puedo echarte una mano —dijo la chica que no era Isurugi Misora. Era la persona menos hostil de aquel lugar, lo cual tampoco es que fuese muy difícil.

La chica se acercó al ordenador e hizo clic en varios lugares hasta dar paso a una carpeta oculta que, cómo no, estaba protegida con contraseña.

—Mm… una contraseña… —La chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. ¿Será _love and peace_?

Imposible que esa fuese la contraseña.

—¡Oh! ¡Pues sí! —exclamó Banjou Ryuuga con fascinación.

—Típico de Sento… —comentó Isurugi Misora con una sonrisa agridulce.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Katsuragi no pudo entender nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Espera, ¿cómo lo has sabido? ¿Eres su asistente? —preguntó Katsuragi con desconfianza.

La chica —no se le habría ocurrido preguntar cómo se llamaba— lo miró de hito a hito y esbozó una sonrisa que dejaba de entrever algo de melancolía.

—No —dijo el hombre de pelo ondulado, que no había abierto la boca hasta ahora—, es su amiga.

Cinco veces tuvo que parpadear Katsuragi hasta poder registrar aquellas palabras en su cerebro. Los miró a todos una vez más. La chica con su sonrisa triste, el hombre que lo contemplaba con desprecio, Isurugi Misora y sus ojos casi llorosos, Banjou Ryuuga y la esperanza de que Sento volvería de un momento a otro.

Katsuragi sintió algo en el pecho. Toda esta gente no es que le odiase por ser el científico del diablo (espantosa denominación, por otra parte), haber trabajado con Faust o haber hecho experimentos moralmente cuestionables; no, para ellos el problema era que él, Katsuragi Takumi, no era Sento. Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona la que hubiese “usurpado” la mente de Sento y ellos hubiesen reaccionado con la misma tristeza.

Curioso. Para él, sin lugar a duda, el usurpador era Sento.

*

Katsuragi echó un vistazo de nuevo a los hallazgos de Sento antes de que su mente, curiosa por naturaleza, volviese a volar hacia aquella carpeta prohibida que había encontrado antes. Recordaba que no parecía haber nada de valor, pero si Sento era él de veras, habría guardado algo valioso ahí dentro. De lo contrario, la existencia de aquella carpeta sería del todo inútil.

Escribió _love and peace_. Entró. Visibilizó los archivos ocultos. Apareció una carpeta nueva llamada “PROHIBIDO”.

Qué predecible.

Ahora tendría que dar con la contraseña. No querría ir arriba, a la cafetería, y pedirles ayuda una vez más a aquellos desconocidos. No de momento. Tenía que confiar en sí mismo.

Sento era él.

Si la carpeta se llamaba “PROHIBIDO”, la contraseña debía de ser…

— _Forbidden_ —susurró Katsuragi.

En efecto, ¡eureka! _Las grandes mentes piensan igual_ , se recordó Katsuragi a sí mismo segundos antes de abrir aquella carpeta con las expectativas altas, convencido de que encontraría información valiosa sobre Evolt y Banjou Ryuuga.

Y vaya si la encontró.

—¿Qué… es esto?

No es que hubiese muchos archivos, ya para empezar. Uno de ellos, titulado “Banjou.mp4” era el susodicho comiendo un plátano mientras alguien, probablemente el mismísimo Sento, hacía ruidos que imitaban los chillidos de un mono. Banjou Ryuuga le obligaba a callar, pero él seguía riéndose. Ese era el contenido del vídeo. Nada más.

Siguiente archivo: “Misora.doc”. Una receta para preparar unas tostadas por las que Isurugi Misora sentía especial predilección.

Todos los documentos eran así de inútiles. Nada de Evolt, nada de descubrimientos científicos, nada de nada. Katsuragi se preguntó si todas estas tonterías eran algún tipo de tesoro para él.

*

Katsuragi se había quedado dormido en la mesa del escritorio. Banjou puso una mueca que mezclaba asco y melancolía. Ahí, a fin de cuentas, era donde solía dormir Sento, el de verdad, casi todas las noches.

Era imposible mirar a Katsuragi y no recordar la sonrisa tonta de Sento, su nariz arrugada o sus pucheritos cuando Banjou se metía con él. Sonrisa, nariz arrugada y pucheritos que parecían haberse desvanecido junto con sus recuerdos.

Tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

—Esto es terrible, ¿eh, Sento? —dijo Banjou en voz baja, a la espera de que sonase la vocecilla estridente de Sento pidiéndole que no le robara sus frases.

Banjou se sorbió los mocos. No era momento de ponerse a lloriquear.

Acabó haciéndolo de todos modos. _Esto era terrible_ de verdad, en todos los sentidos, y le dolía más que si le acabasen de dar una puñalada en el costado; lo que había hecho Evolt con esto había sido arrancarle el corazón de cuajo. Pocas cosas podrían ser más crueles que quitarle los recuerdos a Sento y, conservando su misma cara, con la que pasó tantos momentos, estuviese el puto Katsuragi de los huevos.

Aquello era algo que Banjou no había logrado asimilar; Sento _era_ Katsuragi. Y aquí estaba, reclamando su vida como si Sento no hubiese sido más que un sueño tras una larga siesta.

Banjou había dicho en su momento que no tenía sentido enfadarse con Sento por su pasado si no era capaz ni de recordar qué había hecho ni por qué; ahora que tenía al mismísimo Katsuragi ahí, con la cara de la persona que le había salvado la vida de todas las formas imaginables, se veía incapaz de actuar. Si es que había sido precisamente Sento el que le había enseñado a no dejarse guiar por el odio o la venganza, sino por la paz y el amor.

Cogió la gabardina de Sento, que aún conservaba aquel olorcillo a _eau de friki_ , y tapó a Katsuragi. Si hubiese inmortalizado aquel momento y se lo hubiese enviado a su yo del pasado, no habría ni dudado por un segundo que aquel tío se trataba de Sento.

Pero no.

Recordó una broma estúpida que había hecho Kazumin antes. Había insinuado que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Sento volvería con un beso de amor verdadero. No es que Banjou quisiese dárselas de importante, pero Sawa lo miró a él durante unos instantes antes de volver a ponerse mustia, haciendo juego con la expresión de Misora.

Banjou podría intentar ser su príncipe azul. O no. Aunque aquella fuese la cara de Sento (o de Satou Tarou, realmente), a quien él estaría besando sería a Katsuragi. La mera idea de darle un beso a alguien así le daba arcadas. No podía hacerlo.

Se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de Katsuragi, y se abrazó las rodillas. Al menos si alguien viniese ahora, no vería que estaba llorando a moco tendido, desconsolado como si le hubiesen arrebatado lo más valioso de su vida. La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando perdió a Kasumi. Justo había sido Sento, ahí gritándole y meneándole para hacerle entrar en razón, el que le animó a seguir adelante y a ser un hombre bueno del que Kasumi pudiese haberse sentido orgullosa. ¿Estaría Kasumi orgullosa de él si lo viese ahora?

¿Y Sento?

—¿Podrías explicarme qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una voz irritada.

Banjou desenterró la cara de sus rodillas. Katsuragi lo escudriñó con algo de desdén, más preocupado por el hecho de que lo acabase de despertar y no porque Banjou estuviese ahí a lágrima viva como un nene.

—Esto, ¿estás… estás llorando? —Katsuragi sonó más confundido que triste. Era de esperar.

—¡No! Se me ha metido algo en el ojo —Banjou se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose como un idiota.

No había nada en el rostro de Katsuragi que delatase un ápice de emoción. Si para entender a Sento hacía falta un traductor profesional, para tratar con Katsuragi ya era necesario un equipo de arqueólogos y lingüistas que se pusiesen a descifrar cada uno de sus no-gestos. Este había sido el tío que le había dejado un anagrama de esos raros a su madre para darle las gracias, a fin de cuentas.

El puto Sento lo único que hacía era colgarle notitas en la frente en las que se podía leer “lo sento”. Debía de creerse la hostia con su sentido del humor de párvulo, sus grititos cuando se emocionaba, sus discursos inspiradores…

Sí, a Banjou se le había metido algo en el ojo: Sento.

—¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?

—Tú dirás —Banjou intentó darle la espalda. Katsuragi no necesitaba ver lo rojos que tenía los ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos tú y “yo”?

El corazón de Banjou, destrozado en mil pedazos, se recompuso durante una décima de segundo solo para quedarse helado y autodestruirse de nuevo.

—He estado examinando los archivos personales de a quien tú llamas “Sento” —aclaró Katsuragi.

O enjabonó, porque lo que Banjou notó fue un picor en los ojos.

—¡Oye! ¡Si son “personales”, es por algo! —Banjou se rascó el brazo—. Eh… ¿qué has visto?

—¿Qué crees que he visto?

—¡No lo sé, por eso te pregunto!

Banjou no estaba contando ninguna mentira; no tenía ni repajolera idea de qué leches tenía Sento en su ordenador como para que ahora viniese el Katsuragi todo alarmado.

—¿Qué tipo de relación teníais? —repitió Katsuragi con una inquietud disfrazada de calma.

Decir que eran amigos sonaría raro en boca de Banjou. Nunca se había referido a Sento como su _amigo_ y le resultaba poco menos que absurdo hacerlo ahora, y más ante un tío que era mitad Sento, mitad gilipollas. ¿Compañeros? Muy profesional. ¿Hermanos? Ni de coña. ¿Novios…? _Ja_.

Tal vez hubiese una forma simple y breve de explicarle a Katsuragi qué significaba Sento para él.

De hecho, la había. Tragó saliva.

—Somos un Best Match —afirmó Banjou como si no estuviese muriéndose de la vergüenza por dentro.

Fuese _su_ Sento o no, de poco servía negar que Katsuragi entendía la lógica sentoniana mejor que nadie en el mundo, por lo que captó al vuelo lo que Banjou le estaba intentando decir con las mejillas coloradas.

Katsuragi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, meneándola como si quisiese que las palabras que acababa de escuchar le cayesen oído abajo.

—¿“Yo” estaba al tanto de tu verdadero origen, Banjou Ryuuga?

—Vaya si lo estaba. Me lo dijo él.

—No lo entiendo… —Katsuragi entrecerró los ojos, siempre más sosegado y emocionalmente discreto que Sento—. Ninguna persona normal hubiese seguido a tu lado en estas circunstancias. Te lo digo sin acritud; eres un peligro y, si de verdad he leído los informes de mi padre sobre ti, sería consciente de ello.

—¿¿Un peligro?? ¡¿Yo?! ¡No me jodas, que por culpa de tus experimentos y tu organización de mierda, Misora ha tenido que vivir encerrada en este sótano durante la hostia de tiempo! —Banjou se levantó del sueño y lo agarró bien fuerte de los hombros, clavando su mirada asesina en esas estalactitas que tenía por ojos. Había una estela de emoción ahí, pero Banjou no la entendía. Katsuragi no quería hacerse entender—. ¡Por tu culpa, Kasumi ha…!

Banjou lo empujó contra la pared, sin importarle que el ruido pudiese alarmar a sus amigos o que fuese a hacerle daño a Katsuragi. Le daba igual. Estaba tan absorbido por su propio dolor, por un rencor renacido, que ni se pudo dar cuenta de que ahora, más que nunca, Katsuragi estaba mostrando un poco de vulnerabilidad. Lo único que pudo hacer Banjou en ese momento, más que darle un beso de amor verdadero u obligarle a que pidiese perdón por todo lo que había hecho, fue enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de Katsuragi.

Olía igual que Sento.

—Me has quitado lo que más quería… —dijo Banjou con un hilo de voz quebradiza.

—Entiendo que mis acciones hayan traído consecuencias desafortunadas —admitió Katsuragi—. Pero es un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de la ciencia. Tienes que entender que mis inventos son los únicos que pueden detener a Evolt.

Lo que le faltaba por oír.

La muerte de Kasumi, la guerra, el dolor de Misora, todo lo que vivió Sento por culpa de la mierda de inventos de este lunático, Aoba. Todo era justificable y digno de ser sacrificado si el fin era el adecuado.

A Banjou le jodía tener que escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas con la voz de Sento.

—¡Sento también luchaba por detener a Evolt! ¡Por traer paz y amor! —Dio un golpe en la pared por no dársela al comemierda de Katsuragi en la boca—. Y nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie… Nunca…

Sintió que Katsuragi estaba temblando de miedo y no era a Banjou a quien temía.

—¿Qué tipo de persona era él?

Curiosa pregunta la de Katsuragi. Banjou alzó la vista, aún empañada por unas lágrimas que se resistían a caer, y frunció el ceño tanto como pudo y más. No era fácil describir a un tipo tan raro, de verdad que no. Se le vinieron mil y una imágenes de Sento siendo un grano en el culo, un genio insufrible, un amigo leal, un mentor severo, un compañero de lucha incansable.

El héroe de Banjou.

—Es… es el mejor. —Banjou soltó a Katsuragi y volvió a sentarse en el suelo—. Si no hubiese sido por él, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Y no sabía si lo iba a volver a ver. Se acordó de cuando Nabeshima perdió sus recuerdos y Sento, brillando con luz propia, le dijo a la pequeña Haruka que lo que tenía que hacer ahora era crear más y más recuerdos nuevos con su padre. A Banjou no le apetecía crear vínculos con este Sento defectuoso de marca blanca; ya para empezar, no era _Sento_. Lo que hizo Sento al conocerle fue creer en él cuando nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, dispuesto a convertirse en enemigo de medio país con tal de ayudarle, mientras que el plan magistral de Katsuragi consistía en asesinarle porque una parte de Evolt se metió en él cuando era apenas un feto. Ahí residía la diferencia.

—Ciertamente, tiene muchos amigos… —susurró Katsuragi.

—Muchos no sé, pero los que tiene lo darían todo por él. Sento es de esa gente que aparece de repente y te cambia la vida.

Katsuragi dudó unos segundos antes de sentarse en el suelo, justo a su lado. Hizo bien en vacilar, porque a Banjou de verdad que no le apetecía compartir espacio con ese tipejo. Se apartó unos centímetros para dejarle las cosas bien claras.

—Un año y medio de vida es lo que vivió. Apenas ha desaparecido hace unas horas y hay gente llorando por él —reflexionó Katsuragi. Banjou se quedó como si acabase de escucharle hablar en un idioma extinto—. Puede que _eso_ sea lo que de verdad nos diferencia a él y a mí.

—¿El qué?

—El haberle vendido el alma al diablo. —Katsuragi cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Siento que ha logrado él más en este tiempo que yo en toda una vida, sobre todo en lo personal. Nadie habría llorado así mi desaparición.

—Bueno, eso no es cierto —bufó Banjou—. Tu madre estaba bastante afectada. Y tu colega el de la barba lleva _meses_ llamando a Sento por tu nombre y diciéndole cosas raras, como “volverás a ser mi mano derecha”.

—¿Has conocido a mi madre? ¿Está bien? —Katsuragi le tocó el brazo y acto seguido retiró la mano de ahí. Ni que estuviese ardiendo.

Banjou le comentó un poco lo que había pasado cuando Sento y él viajaron juntos a Hokuto. Parecía algo tan lejano que hasta se le antojaba surrealista; estaban investigando la muerte de Katsuragi y la máxima preocupación de Banjou por aquel entonces era demostrar que no era ningún asesino. Ahora estaba aquí, al lado de un Katsuragi que estaba más vivo (y bueno) que nunca, con lo que podría ser inocente a ojos de la justicia de una vez por todas.

Jamás pensó que algo así podría importarle tan poco. Lo que necesitaba ahora era tener a su lado a Sento, el de verdad, el que le llamaba idiota, el que se autoproclamaba maromo pese a ser más flaco que un alfiler.

Katsuragi le sonrió un poco. Su nariz, pese a ser la misma que la de Sento, no se arrugaba como si fuese un conejo.

—Antes me has dicho que Sento era una persona especial y que te había cambiado la vida. —Katsuragi hablaba más despacio que Sento, calmado y sin hacer que cada sílaba bailase en sus labios—. Puede que te interese saber que es probable que él te viese con los mismos ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, eh?

—Porque he visto lo que es valioso para él.

—¿El qué? ¿Es algo que tiene en el ordenador?

—Quizá —contestó Katsuragi. Esa sería una respuesta típica de Sento si no fuese por aquel tono aburrido y sin vida.

Ahora era el turno de Banjou de sonreír un poco. No porque Katsuragi le resultase particularmente simpático (¡no era el caso!), pero había algo en el ambiente que le obligaba a tener esperanza. Si Sento estuviese ahí, le habría dado una colleja y le habría dicho que _evidentemente_ volvería porque eso era lo que todo héroe haría. Esperaba que fuese verdad. Había muchas cosas que necesitaba decirle cuanto antes.


	15. Agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers de los capítulos 39-40.

Sería una buena idea que alguien le cambiase el nombre al Nascita y lo rebautizase como Morte, si bien era cierto que a Sento le atraía cada vez más la idea de mandarlo todo al cuerno y llamarlo Inferno. De todos los motivos que había para abogar por este cambio de nombre, que no eran ni pocos ni poco convincentes, Sento eligió el más fácil de justificar: hacía un calor del demonio.

Hablando del demonio, la voz de Katsuragi resonaba con tanta fuerza en la mente de Sento que acallarla iba a ser misión imposible. O lo sería de no ser porque Sento ya tenía una excusa perfecta que lo distraía ya no solo de lo que había a su alrededor, sino de lo que pululaba en su interior.

—¡Macho, pero qué calor hace aquí! —Banjou, sentado en las escaleras de la máquina, se abanicó con la revista de crucigramas de Kazumi—. Ni que fuera esto un horno.

—Deja de quejarte y haz algo útil. —Sento se sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vienes y me abanicas?

—Abanícate tú —chistó—. ¡Ni siquiera estás haciendo nada!

—¿Que no, Banjou, que no?

Sento dio un giro de 180º desde su silla con un aire de superioridad que la situación no merecía, de ahí que se ganase una mirada más que desdeñosa por parte de Banjou. Aun así, en ese par de ojos medio cabreados había una calidez casi tan intensa como la del mismísimo infierno en el que estaban metidos.

«Basta».

Para infernal, la voz de Katsuragi retumbando en su mente cada vez que Banjou y él se quedaban a solas. Sento arrugó la nariz, molesto una vez más con el okupa que se había asentado en su mente. Asumir los recuerdos de Katsuragi, de sí mismo, era una cosa y otra muy distinta era tenerlo recorriendo sus pensamientos como si fuese ajeno a ellos. Estando así, separados y a la vez unidos, le costaba creer que pudiesen tratarse de la misma persona.

—Ey, Sento, ¿estás bien? —Banjou se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia él con una preocupación tan sincera que hasta resultaba tierna. Bueno, a _Sento_ le resultaba tierna.

No podía decirles a sus amigos, y menos aún a Banjou, que Katsuragi seguía vivito y coleando dentro de él.

—Estaría bien si me abanicases. Y ya que estás, ¿me traes un vaso de agua? Gracias.

—¡Oye, que no soy tu mayordomo! —Banjou refunfuñó y subió al piso de arriba de mala gana.

Sento no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras subía las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Típico de Banjou: intentaba disfrazar sus sentimientos de furia, pero no llegaba a conseguirlo del todo. Y ese contraste tan ridículo entre lo que pretendía demostrar y lo que hacía de verdad era, contra todo pronóstico, lo que lo hacía tan transparente. Puro, incluso.

«Un individuo con el mismo ADN que Evolt difícilmente puede considerarse puro».

—Haz el favor de callarte…

Ni mil masajes en las sienes podrían curarle el dolor de cabeza que le suponía el escuchar la voz de Katsuragi.

«¿Por qué él?»

—Casualidad. Evolt llegó a la Tierra y poseyó a la primera persona que se encontró —Sento miró al techo durante unos instantes.

La de disgustos que se habría ahorrado la pobre señora Banjou si Evolt hubiese llegado un día en que le tocase hacer guardia a cualquier otra persona. Habría tenido a su hijo sin ningún tipo de percance y podría haber vivido sin la incertidumbre de qué o quién era exactamente el niño que había traído al mundo. Tal vez incluso siguiese con vida.

De haber sido así, Sento nunca habría conocido a Banjou.

«Sabes que no te estaba preguntando eso». Ya. Lo cierto es que intentar engañarse a sí mismo era de lo más estúpido que podía haber hecho.  Daba igual lo que Katsuragi preguntase o no; Sento no tenía la respuesta.

Su enigma favorito bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, mojándose a sí mismo con las gotitas de agua que volaban del vaso. Sento puso una mueca; a ese ritmo, iba a darle el vaso vacío y todo porque el muy torpón no entendía el concepto de caminar sin prisa.

No quiso pararse mucho en el hecho de que Banjou había cumplido con su capricho absurdo, que tenía más de broma que de deseo, y le había traído un vaso de agua.

«Deja de mirarle así».

—¿A qué esperas? Cógelo —Banjou lo miró casi con indignación, sin haber siquiera sopesado la idea de dejar el vaso en el escritorio para que Sento lo cogiese cuando quisiera.

—No esperaba que fueses de verdad a pillarme un vaso de agua. —Sento cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo para ocultar a duras penas una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. —Banjou lo examinó durante unos instantes antes de apartar la vista de él con algo de nerviosismo—. Oye, no veas el calor que hace aquí abajo. Se está bastante mejor arriba.

—Pues ya sabes —Sento señaló a las escaleras, lo que solamente le hizo ganarse un resoplido por parte de Banjou.

Lo de subir a la cafetería con los demás, que fijo que no se estaban consumiendo bajo capas y capas de su propio sudor, era un plan demasiado sensato para un cabeza de chorlito como Banjou, de modo que su solución a todos los problemas fue quitarse la camiseta.

Sento tuvo que dar otro sorbo de agua. Y otro.

«Esto no puede estar pasando. Basta. Céntrate».

—Tío, ¿estás bien? —Banjou frunció el ceño—. Oye, que te estás poniendo rojo.

«Lamentable».

Sento agradecería de todo corazón que Katsuragi se ahorrase su dosis de comentarios innecesarios por una sola vez y que Banjou, por el contrario, fuese menos avispado que de costumbre. No hubo suerte. El único consuelo que le quedaba a este pobre genio era que Banjou, siendo como era, atribuía el rojo intenso de las mejillas de Sento al calor y no a otros factores externos que sería mejor ignorar de momento.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeó de lleno a Sento en toda la nariz.

Ahí, con la revista de crucigramas de Kazumi, estaba Banjou abanicándole con una concentración casi inaudita en él. Más que refrescarle, parecía que su verdadera intención era la de crear un huracán que absorbiese a Sento y lo zarandease de aquí para allá. Aun así, a Sento le resultó un detalle bonito, casi enternecedor. Si es que este idiota, pese a sus malas pulgas y sus borderías, podía llegar a ser de lo más considerado.

«Haz el favor de pensar en otra cosa o de mirar hacia otro lado. No, no le mires los abdominales. Ni siquiera tiene tantos músculos como te quiere hacer creer».

Sento arrugó la nariz, deseando que Katsuragi pudiese cerrar el pico durante al menos un minuto. Craso error. Aunque él era consciente de que en su interior había un genio pesado rallándole como nunca nadie le había rallado en su vida, Banjou, ajeno a aquel detalle, debía de pensarse que a Sento el calor le estaba afectando demasiado.

No lo sabía él bien.

—Aprecio tus esfuerzos de mayormono, pero sabes que si hace calor y me abanicas con eso, lo único que haces es echarme aire caliente a la cara, ¿no? —Sento cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro.

Banjou refunfuñó.

—Solo estaba intentando ayudarte.

—Lo sé. Por eso te digo que agradezco tus intenciones. —Sento entrecerró los ojos—. Muy amable estás tú conmigo últimamente, ¿eh? ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

Hubo un atisbo de miedo en la mirada indecisa de Banjou y Sento no fue quien de descifrar qué significaba. Sí que era verdad que su descerebrado favorito tendía a ser un poco más agradable de lo normal cuando se sentía culpable tras haber hecho algo dudoso. Por otra parte, cada día era mejor persona, así que tampoco tenía nada de extravagante que ahora se le diese por tratar a Sento a cuerpo de rey.

«No intentes engañarte a ti mismo; te está ocultando algo. Y por favor, deja de mirarle así».

Banjou no le estaba ocultando nada. Si hubiese sucedido algo de lo que hubiese que preocuparse, ya se lo habría dicho a Sento hace tiempo. Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.

«¿Tú crees? Tú no le has dicho nada de mí».

Fue simultánea la pérdida de color de las mejillas de Sento y el enrojecimiento de la cara de Banjou.

—Bueno… —Banjou se rascó la nuca, evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con los ojos juiciosos de Sento—. Digamos que prefiero que estés tú y no Katsuragi, que me la tiene jurada. Ni que le hubiese hecho algo, macho. Es más, ¡fue él el que quiso matarme _a mí_!

—Eso es porque tiene entre ceja y ceja que eres Evolt. —Sento dio otro sorbo—. En cambio yo sé bien lo que eres: un monete camarero que se alimenta a base de ramen de proteínas.

Sento esperaba que Banjou se ofendiese por haberse metido gratuitamente con él, pero solo consiguió que se quedase en silencio durante unos segundos. Seguía haciendo calor. Una gota de sudor cayó por el omóplato de Banjou y, antes de que Katsuragi fuese a irrumpir con una de sus impertinencias, no, Sento no la estaba contemplando fijamente.

Banjou se sentó en el escritorio tras apartar unos cuantos cuadernos que había dejado Sawa ahí.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Con lo de los recuerdos, digo. Ahora te acuerdas de cosas de la vida de Katsuragi, ¿no? De cuando era un renacuajo, al menos.

Sento asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir muy bien al respecto. Tenía recuerdos de la niñez, de cuando era un crío marisabidillo, pero educado y dulce, que respondía al nombre de Takumi.

—Y si te acuerdas de la vida de Katsuragi, entonces… es como si fueras Katsuragi de verdad, ¿no? Los recuerdos son los que te hacen ser quien eres.

No entendía por qué Banjou, que era precisamente el que había soltado aquella arenga en la que le decía a Katsuragi que Sento era mil veces mejor que él (cosa que, por otra parte, era cierta), ahora le venía con estos cuentos.

—Siempre lo he sido —Sento dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

«Del mismo modo que él es Evolt. Que no se acuerde no le exime de nada».

Basta. No quería seguir escuchando aquella voz.

—Entonces… —Banjou agachó la cabeza.

«Es más, puede que ya lo haya recordado».

—¡¡Cállate!! —gritó Sento, levantándose de golpe de la silla, con la esperanza de silenciar a Katsuragi y dejar de oír sus estupideces de una vez por todas.

Lo que consiguió, por desgracia, fue asustar a Banjou.

—¿Sento…?

Sento aspiró una bocanada de aire caliente y la echó acto seguido. Dentro, fuera. Calma. Contó hasta cinco.

—Perdón. No sé que me ha pasado —mintió Sento. Era bien consciente de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Le has echado algo al agua?

—¡No!

El pobre Banjou seguía más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje y la culpa, al menos esta vez, era de Sento por haber perdido los papeles en el momento menos oportuno. Con una sonrisa tranquila, dentro de lo calmado que podría estar en esa situación, Sento se apoyó contra la mesa. Sus dedos rozaban los de Banjou, casi acariciándolos.

—“¡Todo lo que has hecho no ha sido cosa de Katsuragi Takumi ni de Satou Tarou, sino de Kiryuu Sento!” —Sento puso una vocecilla ridícula, casi caricaturesca. Banjou lo miró mal—. ¿Te suena de algo? Es lo que me dijo cierto idiota cuando dudaba de si era lícito que alguien como yo pudiese creerse un héroe.

—Yo no tengo esa voz —contestó malhumorado, pero con una sonrisita tonta gestándose en sus labios muy a su pesar.

—¿Sabes qué le diría yo a ese idiota? Que quien ha estado luchando todo este tiempo por el amor y la paz ha sido él, no Evolt. —A Sento le salió una voz demasiado suave, mucho más de lo que le habría gustado—. Tú eres tú, Banjou.

—Y tú también eres tú. —Banjou se sorbió los mocos. A Sento por poco le entró la risa—. Y creo que me alegro y todo. Joder, te he echado de menos…

—Y yo a ti, idiota.

Se dieron la mano. Si Banjou quería llorar, que llorase tanto como quisiese y más; había demasiadas emociones —intensas, contradictorias, bulliciosas— dentro de ellos y había que dejarlas escapar de alguna forma. Lo que Sento no esperaba, sin embargo, fue que Banjou decidiese descargarse con una sonrisa revitalizadora y no con lágrimas.

No podía quejarse. Adoraba la sonrisa de Banjou.

«Entre otras cosas».


	16. (a)marte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo ambientado en torno al episodio 32. 
> 
> Como ya me ha pasado otras veces, tenía este capítulo pudriéndose en el ordenador desde hace meses. Temáticamente guarda relación con el capítulo anterior, así que disculpas adelantadas por si resulta repetitivo.

El aroma del ramen de proteínas no podía curar todos los males del mundo, pero casi. Que la gente rechazase algo tan bueno era casi el abecé de la vida de Banjou, pero él no iba a desistir; los pocos a los que convenció para que le diesen una oportunidad al ramen de proteínas, acababan repitiendo. Bueno, vale, Misora no lo había vuelto a comer desde que lo probó, pero lo haría tarde o temprano.

Sento, sin embargo, prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible del ramen de proteínas. Tampoco es que tuviese una vida tan feliz e idealizada como para ir por ahí despreciando pequeños momentos de alegría como si nada; es más, a Sento le vendría muy bien sonreír un poco más. Aunque ya no anduviese tan cabizbajo como cuando empezó la guerra, poco tenía que ver con aquel tipo de voz saltarina y sonrisa contagiosa.

Normal, por otra parte. Banjou tampoco era el mismo.

Por suerte, quizás. Sento fue algo así como su inspiración para ser mejor persona; con cada pequeño gesto, cada discursito cansino sobre heroicidad, con cada palabra Sento fue haciéndose hueco en su mente, propulsando un cambio que, si bien lento, ya no podía ir marcha atrás. A Banjou no le disgustaba el tipo de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Ahora era alguien que pensaba más en los demás. En Sento. En su sonrisa tanto cuando estaba en sus labios como cuando no, ¡como ahora! La cura para la melancolía podría ser un ramen de proteínas bien calentito, pero Sento era más tozudo que una mula.

—Es comida basura —Sento hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—¡Que no, tío, que es mazo nutritivo! ¿No lo ves? Lo pone aquí, en el cuadrado amarillo.

Aquel argumento no significó nada para Sento. El hambre que hacía que le rugiesen las tripas, por otra parte, sí que era una razón de peso para comer cualquier cosa.

—Me rindo —Sento se llevó una mano a la tripa, viendo de soslayo la sonrisa victoriosa de Banjou.

Sento acalló por todos los medios esa vocecilla que le decía que era adorable, casi encantador, que Banjou se alegrase tanto por estar a punto de envenenarle con ramen de proteínas. Lo de “hacer de tripas corazón” se iba a convertir en una expresión muy, muy adecuada en pocos minutos. Sería mejor quedarse con la parte positiva: iba a poder comer sin tener que cocinar y encima hacía feliz al memo de Banjou. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Apoyó la mano en la barbilla mientras contemplaba cómo Banjou, que canturreaba una canción que a Sento no le sonaba de nada, iba en busca del ramen. Esbozó una sonrisa diminuta, pero tan bochornosa para la imagen que quería proyectar ante los demás que temió que Banjou la fuese a ver. Cosa que hizo, por otra parte. Solo que Banjou, en vez de devolverle la sonrisa y dar lugar a un momento protorromántico no solicitado, se quedó helado.

Y no por la bonita sonrisa de Sento, que conste.

—Solo queda uno —dijo Banjou con la voz entrecortada, a punto de gimotear por unos tristes fideos instantáneos.

—Vaya, qué pena. —Sento estiró los brazos e hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla—. Tendré que ponerme a cocinar algo saludable de verdad. Una lástima.

—¡Quieto parado! —Banjou hizo un gesto para que se detuviese. Surtió efecto—. ¿No ves lo grande que es? Da para dos. Y si luego tenemos hambre, pues nos comemos un plátano y una pera y ya está.

Nada de lo que tuviese que decir Sento al respecto iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer, así que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente y tomarse el dichoso ramen de proteínas. Era un consuelo comprobar que sí que quedaba fruta para quitarse luego el mal sabor de boca.

Banjou llenó el bote de agua hirviendo y lo llevó con aire ceremonioso a la mesa. Le pasó los palillos a Sento y le dijo que había que esperar un par de minutos para que el agua “hiciese su magia”. No había nada de mágico en la rápida absorción del agua por parte de alimentos deshidratados, pero sí en lo cálidos que eran los ojos de Banjou, más incluso que el agua hirviente que llenaba de vigor los fideos. Sin ánimo de sonar cursi, sintió que su corazón debía de ser como un maíz dulce deshidratado al que por fin le había llegado una buena dosis de agua hirviendo. Iba creciendo poco a poco, recuperando la forma, adquiriendo color.

El hambre le estaba nublando el juicio.

—Esto ya está. —Banjou retiró la tapa—. ¡A comer!

—Que aproveche… —Sento miró el ramen de proteínas con desconfianza—. Esto huele fatal…

La boca de Banjou ya estaba llena a más no poder de fideos; aun así, Sento supo que le acababa de decir algo así como “¡tú sí que hueles mal!”, a juzgar por su mirada de pocos amigos. Si es que aún no había probado bocado y Sento ya se estaba quejando. Qué pesado.

Sento acercó los palillos. Dejó que el olor de aquel atentado gastronómico perforase una vez sus fosas nasales. Cogió unos cuantos fideos y los metió en la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la mirada expectante de Banjou.

No sabían mal.

—¿Mm?

—Comestible —aseguró Sento.

—¿Cómo que comestible? —Banjou frunció el ceño—. ¡Está riquísimo! ¡Comida de élite!

—Sí, ya lo veo yo en el menú de los restaurantes de lujo de medio mundo. —Soltó una risa ahogada que a Banjou no le pareció ni medianamente graciosa—. Ahora en serio, ¿cómo puedes comer esto cada día? ¿Eres humano siquiera?

Silencio sepulcral. Sento acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. De todas las expresiones que podría haber buscado para burlarse de Banjou, que no eran precisamente pocas ni escasas, había ido a dar con la única palabra que podría infligir un dolor real en él. Un dolor que ya estaba ahí, adormilado pero no ausente, y que Sento acababa de avivar como si nada.

Banjou permaneció quieto, con fideos a medio tragar. Mala señal.

—Perdón. —Un susurro no era suficiente, pensó Sento. Se aclaró la garganta—. Lo siento, de verdad. No quería dar a entender _eso_.

La mirada esquiva de Banjou era la confirmación que Sento necesitaba para comprender que, tal y como sospechaba, había herido sus sentimientos.

—Tampoco es que hayas dicho ninguna mentira, ¿no? —farfulló Banjou tras tragar los fideos que le llevaban colgando de la boca varios segundos—. Soy un puto marciano.

Sento le sonrió con una calidez que hacía que el ramen estuviese congelado en comparación.

—Técnicamente, no sabemos si es de Marte _Marte_.

Lástima que emplease todo su carisma en decir estupideces.

—Bueno, que me da igual —refunfuñó—. No me importa lo que diga Stalk; no voy a destruir planetas ni masacrar a nadie. Tengo bien claro que lucho por el amor y la paz. Soy un Kamen Rider, ¿vale?

—Amor y paz, ¿eh? Me pregunto de dónde habrás sacado eso…

—Me lo ha enseñado un pesado que no se calla ni debajo del agua —respondió Banjou con aire altanero.

Ojalá hubiese una forma de rebajar el nivel de brillo de una mirada como si de la pantalla de un teléfono móvil se tratase. Así la vida de Sento, sobre todo en estos mismos instantes, habría sido más sencilla. Con unos ojos tan llenos de luz, afecto y orgullo ya no podría engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Con la sonrisa de bobo que se le había quedado, tampoco.

No podría estar más orgulloso de Banjou.

(El ruido ensordecedor que hacía mientras sorbía los fideos le quitaba un poco de encanto al asunto, cabría aclarar)

—Pero… —musitó Banjou tras zamparse una tanda más bien escasa de fideos.

Sento lo miró con atención, alarmado ante la inseguridad de la voz de Banjou.

—Me jode no saber exactamente qué es lo que hay dentro de mí. —Alzó la vista con desconfianza—. ¿Tú… cómo haces?

No mencionó en absoluto a Katsuragi, pero Sento sabía de sobras que aquel, su propio pasado, era ahora el tema de conversación. No es que tuviese mucho que decir al respecto, la verdad. Antes se habría tapado los ojos y negado que las acciones de Katsuragi fuesen responsabilidad suya, pero ahora era consciente de que, si de veras pretendía luchar por el amor y la paz, tenía que hacerse cargo del legado del científico del demonio y asegurar que sus inventos se usasen para el bien.

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer —Sento sorbió unos cuantos fideos con el cuidado suficiente para no ensordar a toda la población terrícola—; _love and peace_. Yo también soy un Kamen Rider, que no se te olvide. ¡El héroe de Touto por excelencia!

Sento siguió comiendo. A Banjou parecía que se le había ido el apetito.

Una cosa era ser un Kamen Rider, que podía serlo cualquiera que tuviese un cinturón mágico y una dosis peligrosa de Nebula Gas en el cuerpo, y otra muy distinta era ser un héroe de verdad. Para Sento no tenía nada de extraordinario ir por la vida luchando contra escoria como Stalk y proteger, guiar e inspirar a los demás pese al sentimiento de autoculpa que le atosigaba lo quisiese admitir o no. Debía de ser terrible no entenderse a sí mismo.

—Vamos, que lo que haces es salvar a la gente —repuso Banjou.

La respuesta de Sento fue un gesto leve con la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Se estaba metiendo el ramen entre pecho y espalda.

—Hablas como si tú no hicieras lo mismo. —Sento se limpió los morros con una servilleta sin siquiera mirarle a la cara—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿no? Eres un Kamen Rider. Eso es algo que has decidido tú por cuenta propia. Ser un marciano de piel verde y con antenas, no.

Banjou se quedó con cara de acelga.

—Ya decía yo que esas trenzas tuyas tenían que tener algún tipo de significado… —Sento asintió antes de volver a sorber otros tantos fideos.

—Oye, que estoy aquí hablándote de cosas serias. —protestó Banjou con toda la razón del mundo. Al menos de este. La lógica que siguiesen en Marte no era asunto suyo pese a lo que su ADN pudiese sugerir—. No me salgas con chorradas.

—El que dice chorradas aquí eres tú. —Sento suspiró y, tras bastante rato, por fin estableció contacto visual con él. Eso significaba que por fin iba a decir algo con sustancia—. Banjou, tú ya me has salvado.

Una cosa era que Banjou tuviese borrosos los recuerdos de hace diez años y otra era que no se acordase de algo tan reciente como lo era la pelea contra Stalk. Poco le había faltado a ese desgraciado para matar a Sento ahí mismo, delante de Banjou. Tal y como le había sucedido a Kasumi en su día. Solo que Sento permanecería allí, frío e inerte, sin desaparecer dejando una estela de chispitas.

—Bueno, ya. —Banjou cruzó los brazos y chasqueó la lengua—. Pero ni que fuera la primera vez que te rescato, ¿eh? Si no fuera por mí, ya estarías criando malvas.

Espantosa idea, por otra parte.

—No me refiero a eso, burro. Hay muchas formas de salvar a alguien. —Sento hizo ademán de darle un toque en la frente, pero se frenó—. Por cierto, ya he acabado.

Banjou reparó en el envase completamente vacío de ramen de proteínas. Sin ramen. Sin proteínas. Siguió con los palillos en la mano, rebobinando sus recuerdos a toda velocidad para comprobar si Sento de verdad se había zampado casi toda la comida él solo o si, de alguna forma extraña, había conseguido hacer desaparecer todos y cada uno de los fideos por arte de magia.

—Soy Sento, no santo; milagros no hago, solo genialidades.

—Qué chispa tienes. —Banjou, bufando por la pedazo tontería que tuvo la desgracia de escuchar, interceptó el plátano que le acababa de pasar el glotón de Sento—. ¿Entonces, qué? Ya veo que te ha gustado el ramen de proteínas.

—Dejémoslo en que no está mal.

—¿Cómo que no está mal? ¡Pero si te lo has jalado casi entero tú solo!

Ni ante una evidencia tan clamorosa iba a aceptar Sento que el ramen de proteínas era de lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Así era él, más tozudo que una mula. Y más tozudo era Banjou, si cabe, por intentar aflojarle la tuerca a un terco.

—Deja de poner esa cara, que te van a salir arrugas en el entrecejo. —Ahora sí, Sento le pellizcó y sonrió como si no acabase de hacerle daño—. Muchas gracias por la comida, Banjou.

Por la comida y por todo, en realidad. Sento sabía que este era un intento más de Banjou por levantarle los ánimos y, si bien su forma de intentar alegrarle el día era de lo más peculiar, no dejaba de ser efectivo. Aunque no lo era tanto por la comida en sí como porque cualquier cosa que hiciese Banjou le hacía sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Banjou lo tenía más que claro: el aroma del ramen de proteínas no podía curar todos los males del mundo, pero la sonrisa de Sento sí.


	17. Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientado en algún momento previo a la comilona que se montan en el capítulo 46.

Sento era para darle de comer aparte. No literalmente, porque a Banjou le gustaba almorzar con él y verle llenarse los carrillos como si de un hámster se tratara, pero sí de forma figurada. Pese a ser una persona que hablaba por un tubo, Sento solía decir mucho más con sus silencios que con sus palabras. Al principio Banjou no entendía nada de nada y necesitaba que algún alma caritativa (Misora) le explicase qué diantres le pasaba por la cabeza a Sento; ahora, sin embargo, ya era un experto en el lenguaje sentoniano. Eso no sabía si era algo bueno o no.

La verdad sea dicha, a Banjou le gustaría que Sento fuese más abierto. No estaría mal que hablase en alto de sus preocupaciones, porque, a fin de cuentas, siempre iba a haber alguien a su lado y dispuesto a escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras. Banjou lo haría, sin duda. Ahora bien, todo aquello que se callaba, lograba transmitirlo de forma inconsciente.

Por ejemplo, cuando estaba dormido.

Banjou y Sento compartían una cama improvisada hecha a base de mantas. No es que fuese la gran cosa, pero al menos podían dormir sin romperse la espalda y tenían espacio considerable para cada uno. Por eso mismo a Banjou le llamaba tanto la atención que Sento, en vez de aprovechar la parte que tenía para sí, se acurrucase junto a Banjou, hecho casi un ovillo. Otras veces, aunque no con tanta frecuencia, Banjou despertaba con Sento abrazándolo como si de un peluche se tratase. Ahora bien, todo esto lo hacía estando dormido; el Sento de verdad no se permitiría el lujo de ser cariñoso con Banjou ni estando borracho.

A Banjou no le molestaba despertar así. Le gustaba tener a Sento tan cerca de él, en sus brazos sin decir ni hacer nada, con su calor atravesándole la piel. Lo que ya no le hacía tanta gracia era que, si tantas ganas tenía de un abrazo (o de cualquier otra cosa, en serio), tuviese que dejarse ayudar por su subconsciente. Qué chico tan difícil.

—No seas malo —comentó Sawa entre risas por la mañana, mientras se echaba un perfume que olía a frutas—. A veces el pobre Sento despierta antes que tú y no se levanta para no molestarte.

Aquello era verdad a medias. Si Sento necesitaba levantarse para ir al baño o ponerse a diseñar a saber qué cachivache, lo hacía estuviese Banjou durmiendo como un bendito o no. Pero tampoco sería justo obviar que, de hecho, a veces lo primero que veía Banjou nada más abrir los ojos era a Sento sonriendo con dulzura antes de recordarle lo mal que le olía el aliento (cosa que era mentira, por otra parte) o quejarse porque le había babado las mantas por completo.

A veces sí que se le caía la baba mientras miraba a Sento, pero ese era otro tema.

También era otro tema el hecho de que Sawa, y probablemente también los demás, estuviesen al tanto de que Sento y él dormían abrazados. No es que hubiese nada que ocultar o de lo que avergonzarse, pero era extraño pensar que Kazumi pudiese tener información tan valiosa en sus manos y que nunca la hubiese usado en su contra para reírse de él, como si su vida amorosa fuese mucho mejor que la de Banjou.

Banjou sabía que no era el momento oportuno para ponerse a pensar en su vida amorosa, de verdad que no. No cuando la lucha contra Evolt era un constante en su día a día. Sobre sus hombros recaía el destino ya no solo del país, sino del mundo entero. Había demasiado por lo que luchar y un mundo nuevo que construir, así que eso de tener el nombre de Sento metido entre ceja y ceja era casi una trampa que se había tendido a sí mismo y en la que estaba destinado a caer. Claro que así era Banjou: tonto.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta o algo. —Banjou se levantó del taburete de un brinco nada más acabar de comer. Misora se le quedó mirando con algo de preocupación—. ¿Qué? No voy a tardar. Es que necesito bajar la comida y tal.

Notó los ojos de Sento, juiciosos e insistentes, clavados sobre su nuca. Banjou se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo interpretar tanto mensaje críptico, y salió alzando el mentón como despedida.

Un viento cálido y cortante le golpeó en toda la cara nada más pisar un pie fuera del Nascita. Cerró los ojos. A veces entendía esa necesidad que tenía Sento de estar solo, aislado de los demás por voluntad propia, con sus propios pensamientos como única compañía. A Banjou no es que se le diese muy bien eso de pensar, y tal vez fuese por eso precisamente que tenía que distraerse de alguna manera para dejar de comerse el coco. Un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal.

Fue cuestión de apartarse unos metros de nada para notar pasos tras de sí. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de Kazumi, que vendría a darle un puñetazo con el pretexto de que formaba parte de un entrenamiento improvisado. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que quien estaba detrás de él, ya fuese por suerte o por desgracia, no era otro que Sento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Banjou con el ceño fruncido, algo inquieto por la presencia de Sento.

—Nada, yo también quería bajar un poco la comida —admitió con una sonrisa cargada de superioridad, como si hacer la digestión fuese motivo de orgullo o algo.

Estaba mintiendo, pero Banjou no estaba en posición de reprocharle nada. Se dio media vuelta y continuó con Sento intentando alcanzarle a grandes zancadas.

Banjou se alegraba de que Vernage hubiese trasladado el Nascita a un lugar tan tranquilo y apartado de la sociedad como lo era aquel. Le venía el olor a la brisa marina por un lado, que le cosquilleaba la nuca y le dejaba la piel de gallina, y por otro su vista reposaba sobre una arboleda a la que solía ir con Kazumi a entrenar. Un buen lugar, sin duda. Se preguntó si ahora Vernage, que en teoría estaba en su interior, podía leerle los pensamientos. _Hola, Vernage_.

Lo que ya no le entusiasmaba tanto era que su tiempo para dejar de pensar en lo que le atormentaba (véase, lo que sentía por Sento) se fuese al traste porque cierto personajillo, por el que igual estaba un poco colado de más, estaba a su lado con un silencio de diez mil toneladas. Había algo que tenían que hablar y Banjou ni siquiera sabía cuál era el tema.

Sento tampoco decía nada. Típico.

Se adentraron en la arboleda, sin un rumbo fijo. Al menos sí que era cierto eso de que estaban bajando la comida y, todo sea dicho, a Banjou ya le estaba volviendo el hambre. Miró con aire ausente a los árboles por si había algo de suerte y se encontraba con un manzano o un melocotonero, pero nada. Hoy no era su día.

—Aquí no crecen plátanos, bobo —dijo Sento con una sonrisa de lo más estúpida.

—¡No estaba buscando plátanos! —Las tripas le rugieron—. Aunque no me vendría mal uno…

Banjou no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo estaban mirando con la misma cara de idiota enamorado que debía de llevar el propio Banjou casi todo el rato. Sento a veces emanaba ese aura de amor involuntario en los momentos menos románticos, pero de todos era sabido que el pobre era algo rarito.

Parecía feliz por el mero hecho de estar a solas con Banjou.

El sentimiento, tal vez, fuese mutuo.

—Oye, cuando venzamos a Evolt y todo el rollo, podríamos ir de acampada por ahí. O hacer un picnic o algo —Banjou sonrió, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Sento sonrió con una tristeza completamente fingida. A Banjou se le estaba cayendo el alma al suelo.

—Es más, deberíamos hacer algo. Tú y yo. —Banjou se sentó algo, quizás una piña, que le hizo daño en el trasero. Bufó y la apartó de un manotazo antes de volver a intentar sentarse—. Podíamos, no sé, ir a jugar al baloncesto.

—¿Sabes jugar siquiera? —Sento tomó asiento a su lado.

—Aquí donde me ves, jugué al baloncesto en secundaria —proclamó Banjou con orgullo—. ¿Y tú qué? No tienes pinta de haber tocado un balón en tu vida.

—¿En qué te basas? —Sento se puso de morros—. Pero no, no sé jugar. Y si tengo que dejarme guiar por ti, mal voy.

—¡Serás…! —Banjou le atestó un codazo—. Que te lo digo en serio. Voy a enseñarte a jugar al baloncesto y… te llevaré al cine. Y a cenar por ahí. Había un restaurante donde hacían un udon que te cagas, pero no sé si seguirá abierto.

Nada le garantizaba que la dueña del local siguiese siquiera viva. Banjou sacudió la cabeza, intentando evitar ese tipo de pensamientos. Lo que quería era centrarse en el futuro; uno donde Sento y él iban a jugar al baloncesto en la primera cancha que se topasen, iban a compartir palomitas mientras Sento señalaba los fallos de guion de la película de turno y comían udon hasta reventar. Un buen futuro.

_Juntos_.

A Sento le pareció graciosa la idea.

—¿Al cine? ¿Sabes qué echan en el cine? —La pregunta de Sento iba teñida con algo de melancolía.

—Pues… no.

Su vida como fugitivo y rider no le permitía acercarse al cine para ver qué había en cartelera. Tampoco prestaba atención a la tele más allá que para ver las noticias. Su vida ahora ya no giraba en torno a los pequeños placeres del día a día, sino de derrotar a Evolt y devolverle al mundo (a Sento) el futuro que se merecía.

Sento escuchaba a Banjou como si pensase que nunca iba a formar parte de esos planes. En sus ojos no había futuro; miraba a Banjou como si este fuese uno de los últimos momentos que fuesen a pasar juntos.

Estaba dispuesto a morir.

Amor y paz. Ser un héroe. ¿Qué valor tendría todo eso en un mundo sin Sento?

—También te llevaré al parque de atracciones. Y a un museo, aunque me vaya a aburrir como una ostra.

Sento apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Banjou. Su corazón ya no podía romperse más.

—Hasta podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo. ¿Qué me dices?

—No suena del todo mal —respondió Sento en voz baja.

Banjou no quería eso. Necesitaba que Sento creyese que iba a salir vivo de esta y que podían hacer todo lo que se propusiesen y mucho más cuando (y no _si_ ) acabasen con Evolt. Quería que fuese el propio Sento el que fuese añadiendo sugerencias y que creasen una lista en común de todos los sitios que iban a ver juntos.

—Prométeme que vamos a hacer todo eso —insistió Banjou—. No vale echarse para atrás luego, ¿eh?

De poco servía la promesa de un hombre que pensaba que iba a morir.

—Qué pesado eres, Banjou —Aplastó su mejilla contra el hombro de Banjou, que se preguntó si estaría muy fuera de lugar acariciarle el pelo.

Alrededor de ellos había varias florecillas, sobre todo margaritas. Ah, qué fácil y doloroso era ahora recordar aquellas tardes que pasaban Kasumi y él en un campo, mucho más bonito e idílico que este, con su cabeza en el regazo de Kasumi, mientras ella leía un libro de relatos que le había regalado Banjou sin tener mucha idea de si le gustaría o no.

Ahora también estaba enamorado y rodeado de flores, pero sentía que había algo que echaba en falta. Echaba de menos a Sento pese a que aún seguía ahí. Su mano voló a una de las margaritas y la arrancó para inspeccionarla de cerca, como si se tratase de un verdadero experto en la materia. Puede que no supiera cómo era una flor por dentro, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de lo bien que le salían las coronas de flores. Para lo manazas que era, era un maestro de este arte; tanta práctica para sacarle una sonrisa a Kasumi había dado sus frutos.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te las vas a comer? —Sento abrió un ojo. Por un momento, Banjou había pensado que se había quedado frito ahí mismo.

—Te las vas a comer tú —Banjou acercó un par de margaritas entrelazadas a la boca de Sento, que arrugó la nariz, tal cual lo haría un conejito, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado.

Sento lo observó sin decir ni pío durante varios minutos antes de ponerse a elaborar él mismo una corona. Banjou le fue dando consejos y guiándole para que no hiciese un destrozo monumental. Tampoco es que hiciese falta, ojo; Sento, si algo tenía, era maña. Aunque no era tan rápido como Banjou, se notaba que era meticuloso y que le iba a quedar una diadema más que digna.

Esto era relajante y todo. Banjou sonrió al ver a Sento todo absorto en su diadema. Esto se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una competición para ver quién hacía la corona más bonita.

Banjou fue el primero en terminarla.

—Increíble que un bruto como tú haya hecho algo tan bonito y delicado.

—Chitón.

Colocó la corona en la cabeza de Sento. Era raro verlo con algo así, pero no le sentaba nada mal. Si acaso, estaba adorable.

Pero Sento era adorable de por sí.

Banjou quería besarlo, pero temía que Sento pudiese tomárselo como una especie de despedida. Se prometió a sí mismo que, cuando derrotasen a Evolt, no pararía de buscar a Sento en el nuevo mundo hasta dar con él y entonces lo acribillaría a besos. Iban a estar en paz, así que ya solo faltaba que hubiese amor también. Banjou se lo daría sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Veamos cómo te queda a ti —comentó Sento nada más terminar su corona, colocándola sobre la cocorota de Banjou—. Das grima.

—¿Cómo que doy grima? —protestó— ¡Fijo que me queda mejor que a ti!

—Más quisieras, pequeño Banjou, más quisieras.

Ante ese tipo de superioridad que se gastaba Sento, a Banjou no le quedó otra que darle una colleja, pero Sento, con unos instintos más agudos que en cualquier batalla, lo esquivó sin problemas, haciendo que le cayese la corona de la cabeza. Suerte que esos mismos reflejos sobrehumanos le ayudaron a rescatar la corona antes de que tocase el suelo.

Se la volvió a poner y sonrió con orgullo.

Banjou se pasó la manga por la boca por si se le estaba cayendo la baba.

—¿Ya te ha bajado la comida? —dijo Sento con cara de haber hecho una pregunta interesantísima— Porque a mí no. Creo que no me vendría mal moverme un poco.

Qué forma tan rara de decir que quería dar un paseo con Banjou. Pero así era Sento: hacía difícil lo fácil, pero luego era capaz de hacer posible lo imposible. Se recolocó su corona de flores, asegurándose de que no cayese, y miró a Banjou con cariño.

Sento parecía seguro de que iba a morir, pero Banjou no iba a permitirlo. Aunque para ello tuviese que sacrificarse él mismo.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila. Se acercaron a la costa y  contemplaron el océano durante unos segundos en los que Banjou aprovechó para soñar con la vida feliz y llena de amor que, a este paso, nunca tendría con Sento. No quería morir, de verdad que no. Pero si alguien merecía sobrevivir a todo esto y sonreír de nuevo, era Sento. Merecía ver ese nuevo mundo por el que tanto estaba luchando con sus propios ojos.

—Rectifico: no te sienta _tan_ mal la corona de flores —comentó Sento sin apartar la vista del mar.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ahora bien, Banjou no quería irse de este mundo sin haber ido a la playa con Sento. Se quitó el calzado a toda prisa y corrió hacia el arenal, tomando la corona en las manos para que no se le fuese volando por ahí. Sento, tras soltar su típica frasecita, hizo lo propio.

—¡Qué fría está! —exclamó Banjou al meter los pies en el agua.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —Sento quiso hacerse el serio, pero se le estaba escapando una risa tonta.

—¡Toma! ¡Chúpate esa! —Banjou le propinó una patada al agua y salpicó a Sento.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Banjou? ¿Cuatro? ¿Ocho, a lo sumo?

Dicho eso, Sento lo salpicó a él.

—Anda, volvamos a casa antes de que acabemos empapándonos. —Sento suspiró—. Mira que eres bobo.

—Pues bien que me estuviste salpicando, so listillo.

Sento se enfurruñó, lo que significaba que Banjou había ganado esta ronda. Ojalá fuese así de fácil derrotar a Evolt.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: para entender a los macacos, tienes que imitar sus hábitos.

—¿Quién leches dice eso? ¡Te lo acabas de inventar!

—¿Tú crees, Banjou? ¿Tú crees?

—¡No, no lo creo, lo sé! ¿A qué viene esa cara de superioridad?

En fin, Sento seguía siendo para darle de comer aparte. Ahora era momento de volver al Nascita de una vez por todas y disfrutar de los suyos. A saber qué pasaría a partir de ahora.

—Habéis mojado, ¿eh? —Kazumi puso una sonrisilla traviesa.

—No, _nos_ hemos mojado —replicó Sento.

Gentoku los miró con desconfianza. Seguramente Kazumi había estado calentándole la oreja con hipótesis cerdas de lo que habían estado haciendo Banjou y Sento fuera y ahora estaba cavilando si podían ser ciertas o no.

No lo eran, por desgracia.

—¿Y esas coronas? —preguntó Misora con curiosidad.

Sento le dejó tocar la suya y explicó que, aunque pareciese mentira, la había hecho Banjou con sus propias manos. Misora se quedó sorprendida, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pues ya me harás una a mí también —dijo Misora con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Ahora era Banjou el que no podía pensar en un mañana ni en promesas que cumplir. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sin embargo, tampoco podría decir que estuviese triste; si Sento podía seguir con vida, entonces sería un final feliz para todos, ¿no? Le consoló la imagen de Sento viviendo en un mundo lleno de paz y amor.

Se preguntó qué quería Sento.

De noche, ya a la hora de dormir, esa duda persistía en la cabeza de Banjou. Ojalá se le diese mejor pensar, así podría encontrar una respuesta con mayor facilidad.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Tienes gases o qué? —Sento colocó las coronas de flores en su mesa de inventos. Ni que fuese a examinarlas o algo.

O igual sí. Sento era muy suyo.

—Nah. Estaba pensando en Evolt y eso.

—Déjame a mí la parte de pensar, que se me da mejor —Sento se metió en su especie de cama.

Sento pensaba _demasiado._ Eso tampoco podía ser bueno.

Banjou suspiró. A este paso le iba a doler la cabeza.

Lo único que sacó en claro de todo esto, e igual era suficiente por ahora, era que el mundo que conocían tenía los días contados y que era probable que alguno de ellos no llegase a verlo con sus propios ojos. Debía de haber algo que Banjou pudiese hacer por él antes de que llegase la destrucción.

Algo, algo, algo.

¡Algo!

Miró cómo Sento se daba la vuelta y se encogía sobre sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un ovillo humano. Cuando ya estuviesen dormidos del todo, el cuerpo de Sento reaccionaría y se abrazaría a su fuente de calor más cercana, Banjou.

Igual no era necesario esperar.

Si Sento tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle que lo hacía todas las noches inconscientemente, a Banjou no le costaba nada coger ahora y darle el abrazo de oso que se merecía. Podría ser, pensó, su regalo de despedida.

Sento no dijo nada, pero su corazón, que latía desbocado, ya lo decía todo por él.

«Perdón por dejarte solo», pensó Banjou antes de desearle buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo estará relacionado con este.


	18. Amor (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers GORDOS del final de Build. Por favor, ¡no leas este capítulo si no has visto el final de Build!

Mundo nuevo, vida nueva.

Tampoco es que les quedase otra opción. Este era un mundo sin Evolt, en el que Kiryuu Sento nunca había existido y donde Banjou Ryuuga era el nombre de una estrella emergente de las artes marciales mixtas. Un mundo donde Japón no había estado divido en tres por unos muros y en el que reinaban de la mano el amor y la paz.

Había que empezar de cero. Sento ya sintió en sus propias carnes qué era partir de la nada, en un callejón bajo la lluvia, sin recuerdos y con solo la mirada apenada del que no sabía que era su mayor enemigo como compañía. Ahora, en cambio, el sol brillaba en un cielo perfectamente despejado y le calcinaba la piel a su único amigo y compañero.

Aún seguía sin creerse que Banjou, _su_ Banjou, estuviese aquí con él. Sento en ningún momento creyó que fuese a recibir una recompensa por haber salvado el mundo, pero si tener a Banjou con él no era el mayor de los premios que pudiese recibir, no sabía qué era.

Tampoco sabía cómo denominar el hecho de que Banjou y él, pasase lo que pasase, acababan estando juntos. El destino existía y esta era la mejor prueba de todas.

Sento sonrió. Buen tiempo, buena compañía, buen comienzo.

—Ey, Sento, ¿sabes en qué estoy pensando? —Banjou, tirado en la hierba del parque, se incorporó y miró a Sento con una sonrisa tonta.

—Es una pregunta trampa, ¿no? Tú nunca piensas.

Como venganza bien merecida, Banjou le atestó un capirotazo en toda la frente. A Sento le entró la risa con un ataque tan mezquino e infantil, pero Banjou no abandonó su mueca de enfado pasajero.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día, en la arboleda? Ahora podemos hacer todo eso y más. —Volvió a recostarse, usando sus brazos como almohada—. Ir al cine, jugar al baloncesto, ir a un parque de atracciones. ¡Oh, y a la bolera! El mundo es nuestro.

—El mundo es nuestro —repitió Sento. Sonaba bien—. No es que me oponga a tus planes, pero hay una fisura bastante grande en ellos; ¿no ves que estamos sin blanca?

Banjou parpadeó un par de veces y sacó varias monedas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Banjou —suspiró—, en este mundo no existen los dollarks. Usan yenes.

—No me jodas… —Abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡No podemos ir al cine!

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Mira que eres…

—Bueno, es que quería que fuésemos a un montón de sitios y resulta que no tenemos ni para comer —farfulló.

A Sento no le quedó otra opción que sonreírle. Era cierto que estaban sin techo y que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer algo con sus vidas si no querían morir de hambre. Sin embargo, ahora lo que Sento sentía era una felicidad que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle; hace apenas unas horas estaba llorando la muerte de sus amigos y la población estaba siendo diezmada sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Y hace unos minutos de nada, se había quedado absolutamente solo en un  nuevo mundo en el que no tenía ni por qué existir. Hasta Katsuragi lo había dejado. Se sintió solo, pero ni con esas se arrepintió de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Entonces escuchó su propio nombre cuando pensaba que ya no lo volvería a hacer y se dio cuenta de que Banjou acababa de volver a salvarle. Banjou, _su_ Banjou, con el que había luchado codo con codo, estaba a salvo y había venido a por él. Sento se sonrió, pensando en que parecía el final de una película romántica.

Sento miró a Banjou, que seguía recostado, pero ahora con una expresión mucho más neutra. Pese a que ya no estaba enfurruñado, tampoco es que pareciese feliz.

—Oye, Sento…

—¿Mm?

—Los demás estarán bien, ¿no? Misora, Sawa… —Hizo una pausa, vacilando sobre qué decir—. Si Kasumi sigue viva, entonces Kazumin y Gentoku…

—A no ser que les haya sucedido algo, deberían estar bien, viviendo una vida plena, feliz y normal —dijo Sento con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca—. ¿Sabes? Antes fui al Nascita.

Ante aquello, Banjou se incorporó y lo contempló con una expresión desbordante de curiosidad, por no decir esperanza.

—Me confundieron con Satou Tarou. —Sento soltó una risa floja, floja, floja. Su felicidad se estaba desinflando—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Con Satou Tarou… —Banjou bufó, con una sonrisa carente de brillo en sus labios.

Una brisilla jugueteó con sus cabellos. Empezaba a refrescar, no quedaban muchos minutos de sol y no tenían ningún lugar al que ir. Tampoco es que pareciesen muy dispuestos a buscar algo de momento.

Había un pensamiento, probablemente mutuo, que no sabían cómo expresar.

—Sento… —dijo con un hilito de voz, y a Sento le dolió saber que Banjou estaba llorando—. Me alegro tanto de que estén bien, pero…

«Pero no saben ni quiénes somos», pensó Sento. Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, tantos los buenos como los malos, las risas como los llantos, las bromas y las reconciliaciones, todo había se había esfumado junto a Evolt. Era una felicidad real la que sentía Sento, y sabía que la de Banjou también lo era, pero no era fácil darse cuenta de que ya no formaban parte de la vida de la que se había convertido en su familia.

Banjou se había tapado los ojos con el antebrazo, llorando como un niño pequeño que acababa de perderse de su madre. Aquellas no eran solo lágrimas de dolor, sino también de alivio. De felicidad, incluso. Sento lo sabía porque él también se sentía así.

Pensó en Misora y en sus “¡bienvenido a casa!” repletos de dulzura, en las veces que había llorado por él y en todas las sonrisas que le había dedicado cuando más le hacía falta. Pensó en Sawa y en su deseo de sobrevivir rodeada del amor de una familia. Pensó en Aoba. Pensó en Utsumi también. Pensó en cómo Kazumi lo había perdonado cuando no tenía por qué. Pensó en Gentoku suplicándole que salvase a su padre.

Pensó en la barbacoa que hicieron siendo plenamente conscientes de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Y Sento lloró. Vaya si lloró. Lloró todo lo que había acumulado en todos estos meses; la euforia por un nuevo mundo, el alivio de saber que Banjou estaba ahí con él, recordar a quien lo había olvidado, pensar en las vidas felices de sus amigos, imaginar al Aoba de este mundo bromeando con sus amigos, rememorar a Misora sonriendo con su padre como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, escuchar cómo Banjou gimoteaba a su lado. Eran demasiadas emociones contradictorias y demasiado intensas que le desgarraban y a la vez le cosían las heridas.

Notó que Banjou, aún a lágrima viva, le estaba dando la mano. Sento la apretó bien fuerte.

—Sento… —dijo Banjou con una voz llorosa, aún tapándose los ojos. Tonto. Como si Sento no supiese que estaba sollozando—. ¡Estamos vivos!

Banjou se secó las lágrimas de forma torpe y miró a Sento con una sonrisa triunfal, la de un verdadero héroe que se había hecho con la victoria, y le dio un apretoncito en la mano, repitiendo lo que acababa de decir segundos atrás.

—Lo estamos. —Sento sonrió—. Estamos vivos. _Los dos_.

A Banjou le temblaban los labios.

—Yo nunca quise morir. —Se sorbió los mocos—. Y tenía miedo un miedo de la hostia, porque _sabía_ que si alguien se tenía que sacrificar, ese era yo. Pero más miedo tenía por que te pasara algo a ti.

—Y eso que te dejé bien claro que, pasase lo que pasase, tú tenías que sobrevivir. —Sento cerró los ojos, notando lágrimas abrasadoras sobre sus mejillas—. Si es que nunca me escuchas, musculitos.

—Sí que te escucho, pero y una mierda iba a dejar que murieses tú sin ver esto. Este es el nuevo mundo que has creado, Sento.

—Corrección: el nuevo mundo que _hemos_ creado.

Banjou pareció que iba a responder (con una estupidez, fijo), pero antes de que pudiese deleitar al mundo con su sabiduría, estornudó.

—Joder, qué frío hace de repente.

Menuda forma de arruinar el momento. Pero así era Banjou: anticlimático. Este era el hombre del que se había enamorado y Sento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sento lo miró con ternura. Banjou le devolvió la mirada.

—Oye, míralo por el lado positivo —comentó Sento—: si te tiñes el pelo de negro y le tiendes una trampa al otro Banjou, puedes tener una cita con Kasumi.

A Banjou no le agradó la idea, de modo que arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—Podría —contestó con un susurro, secándole las lágrimas a Sento con el pulgar—, pero no quiero.

Sento cerró los ojos y se dejó cautivar por el tacto del dedo de Banjou en su piel.

—Esta Kasumi ya está feliz con un tío que sé que va a cuidar bien de ella. Además, lo que yo recuerdo y lo que ella recuerda no tiene nada que ver. Y otra cosa —Siguió acariciándole la cara a Sento—, no pienses que vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí.

Banjou podría haber empezado su vida desde cero de forma independiente, cortando por lo sano con todo lo anterior, pero decidió buscar a Sento y quedarse con él pasase lo que pasase. Si bien Sento tenía que admitir que eso lo hacía feliz, _increíblemente_ feliz, también le rompió el corazón pensar que el otro Banjou, el que estaba con Kasumi, seguramente tuviese una vida mejor y más plena que _su_ Banjou.

Su Banjou había vivido una guerra y el fin del mundo. No podría continuar con su sueño de ser luchador profesional. Se había quedado sin nada, pero ahí estaba él, sonriéndole a Sento con dulzura.

—Ey, Sento —Pasó a acariciarle el pelo. Sento se estaba derritiendo bajo sus dedos—, ya puedo decírtelo, ¿no?

El mundo entero pareció congelarse durante un instante a su alrededor. Ya había pasado todo. Ya no había excusas para postergar lo inevitable. Tragó saliva.

Era hora de sincerarse el uno con el otro.  _Por fin_ , cabría añadir.

—Dímelo —contestó con un hilo de voz, aún con la mano de Banjou jugueteando con su pelo.

—Gracias, Sento. —Su voz sonaba dulce, relajada—. Oye, ¿a qué viene esa cara de desilusión? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que te diese las gracias cuando pudiese demostrar que era inocente? Bueno, pues aquí nunca me acusaron de matar a Katsuragi, que digo yo que seguirá vivo, así que soy inocente.

A Sento le entró la risa.

—¡Pero bueno! —protestó Banjou, pellizcándole la mejilla— ¡Yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y vas tú y te ríes en mi cara!

—Perdón, perdón. —Sento se agarró la barriga—. Es solo que… pensaba que me ibas a decir otra cosa.

—¿Qué pensabas que te iba a decir? —Frunció el ceño.

—Que soy el hombre más brillante y atractivo que has visto en tu vida —mintió—, lo cual tampoco es ningún secreto; ya lo sabía.

—¡Y una mierda iba a decirte yo eso!

Tal y como había desaparecido el Skywall de la faz de la Tierra, era momento de que los muros que circundaban el corazón de Sento se derrumbasen por completo. Ya no había lugar para ellos en un mundo donde reinaban la paz y el amor.

Y su amor era Banjou.

—Bueno, acepto tu agradecimiento. Pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí a cambio, ¿no?

—¿Dónde quedó eso de “no es justicia si lo haces para recibir una recompensa”? —Banjou le sonrió con aire burlón—. Venga, dime ya qué quieres.

Sería un tanto egoísta pedirle que se quedase con él; además, en el fondo sabía que no hacía falta decírselo para que Banjou lo hiciese, del mismo modo que para Sento era natural estar junto a él. Tampoco podía exigirle que le dijese que le quería, por más que supiese que era verdad. Así que daría un paso pequeño, tal vez diminuto a ojos de muchos, y pediría algo que siempre, siempre quiso. Algo que ya recibió en su momento porque Banjou, por más que le pesase, había aprendido a entenderle a la perfección.

—Quiero que me abraces —confesó en un susurro.

—¿Me salvas la vida y lo que me pides es un abrazo? Ahora soy yo el que se debería echar a reír.

—Menos criticar y más abrazar.

Como si los deseos de Sento fuesen órdenes para él, Banjou se levantó del suelo y le ayudó a hacer lo propio. Se sacudió la tierra de la ropa. Lo miró fijamente, estirándose como si estuviesen a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea y no de darse un abrazo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un rito de apareamiento propio de los monos? —Sento le sonrió.

—Tengo que prepararme para darte el mejor abrazo que hayas recibido en tu puñetera vida —siguió estirándose.

Y entonces Banjou le dio un abrazo que, en efecto, fue el mejor que Sento recibió en su puñetera vida. Los brazos fuertes de Banjou lo rodeaban y le transmitían un calor que, ahora que estaba anocheciendo, era de agradecer. Sento sonrió al notar el latido incesante del corazón de Banjou contra su pecho, que contestaba con el mismo ímpetu. 

Esto era amor y paz en su máxima expresión.

—Sento —dijo—, voy a darte más y más abrazos. Todos los que quieras, incluso cuando no me los pidas.

La única respuesta de Sento fue un ténue “mmm”. Estaba tan a gustito en los brazos de Banjou que a duras penas podía articular palabra. Aun así, había algo en la mente genial de Sento que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que hablase ya.

—Banjou —Sento levantó la vista—, ya que has desperdiciado tu oportunidad, aprovecharé y lo diré yo primero. Se siente.

La sonrisa de Banjou confirmó que sabía a qué se refería Sento. Sí que había aprendido a leerlo como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

—Como ahora lo arruines con una chorrada de las tuyas, te juro que te ma… —Banjou se vio interrumpido por los dedos de Sento sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio.

—Te quiero.

Sento notó cómo de su cuerpo se desprendía un peso increíble. Lo había dicho. Lo que tanto se había callado por miedo a que se convirtiese en un obstáculo en medio del duelo de Banjou por Kasumi, en medio de la guerra, en medio de la lucha contra Evolt, por fin había podido decirlo bien alto y claro. Era bien consciente de que el amor que sentía por Banjou siempre fue un arma de doble filo, como Build en sí mismo. Un amor que Evolt usó en su contra, pero que era también un amor que le había ayudado a ser mejor persona.

Fue ese amor el que salvó al mundo entero. El que lo salvó a él mismo.

A Banjou se le iluminó la cara, casi como si quisiese volver a echarse a llorar, pero apretó los labios para contenerse. Se sorbió los mocos y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la sonrisa más bonita que había visto Sento.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Banjou. Sonriente, deslumbrante, cautivador—. Te quiero, Sento.

Ya que Sento había sido el que se había confesado, aprovechó el subidón para ser también el que iniciase el beso que se morían por darse. Era verdad que no tenían dinero ni un techo bajo el que resguardarse; tampoco les recordaban sus amigos y no sabían si podrían —o deberían— volver a hacerlo algún día; sin embargo, sí que se tenían el otro al otro. Y —si algo habían aprendido en todo este tiempo— es que juntos eran invencibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En principio, este será el último capítulo de esta colección de oneshots, aunque no descartaría hacer algún capítulo extra en el futuro sobre las andanzas de estos dos en el nuevo mundo. Ya veré. Sea como sea, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Búscame en Ko-Fi (tulique)!


End file.
